Total Drama: Panganib Island 2
by sugarlover1
Summary: A new, crazy season of Total Drama is back at Panganib Island with fourteen new teens fighting for a million dollars!
1. Panganib Island 2: APP

**Total Drama: Panganib Island 2**

 **Hi guys, I know that last time I said that I was done with writing TD, but _I will ATTEMPT_ (lol) to write another OC season. **

**Manny: (sitting on the beach of Panganib Island) Hey guys, remember me? That hot host of the hit show, Total Drama?! Well, I'm back again to drop off fourteen random teens on this island to compete for a million dollars! There'll be a whole lot f fun this season, I can guarantee it, just send in an application in sugarlopver1's PMs, and they won't be missing it! Ha...see what I did there with that rhyme? Yeah, this season will be hilarious!**

 **(REMINDER: SEND OCs THROUGH PM ONLY!)**

 **Name: (Full name is cool)**

 **Age: (16-18)**

 **Gender:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Stereotype: (ex. The _)**

 **Bio: (As detailed as it needs to be)**

 **Personality: (Make it detailed please!)**

 **Clothing: (Be specific)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Bad/Good/Neutral Person?: (Which of those three options would you consider your character to be?)**

 **How would they play the game?:**

 **Who would they ally with?:**

 **Relationship?:**

 **What would they do if they lost?: (In any position: ex: 14th, 8th, 2nd?)**

 **What would they do if they won?:**

 **Challenge Ideas?:**

 **Audition Tape: (Optional but recommended)**

 **Anything Else I should know?: (Could be helpful)**

 **(Again: Send through PMs only!)**

 **...**

 **So, this is the apps! I don't really have a due date, but if you'd like, go ahead and apply! Now, I don't know for a fact that I'll update really fast as I have in the past or not, so please be patient and good luck! School has just left me no time this year to be doing stuff on** **fan fiction but I promise I will soon!**

 **P.S.: Send in as much OCs as you want!**


	2. Update 1

**Total Drama: Panganib Island 2: Cast Update**

 **Hey everyone! I have chosen 10 characters who I officially am putting on the show! If you have already submitted an application and your OC isn't there, just remember that I still am going to consider them, so don't fret! And for those who still want to apply, apps are still open in my PMs!**

 **And here are the official ones!:**

 **Males:**

 **1\. Damien Black - The Spawn Of Satan**

 **2\. Christopher Abraham Washington - The True Patriot**

 **3\. Drew Hanson - The Flirty Conman**

 **4\. Jamie Diamond - The Wannabe Bad Boy**

 **5\. James Watkins - The Underestimated Nerd**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **Females:**

 **1\. Sally Kobayashi - The Otaku With A Mouth**

 **2\. Aurora Hale - The Manipulative Back Stabber  
**

 **3\. Beija Flor - The Hot Artist  
**

 **4\. Silver Birch - The Silent One**

 **5\. Alice Orland - The Adorable Vocalist**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **As you can see, we need 2 males and 2 females...so...send those OCs in! Good luck to all once again!**


	3. OFFICIAL CAST!

**Total Drama: Panganib Island 2: FINAL CAST!**

 **I loved everyone's OCs, but could only choose 14! So, here are your Total Drama: Panganib Island 2** **contestants!**

 **Males:**

 **1\. Damien Black - The Spawn Of Satan**

 **2\. Christopher Abraham Washington - The True Patriot**

 **3\. Drew Hanson - The Flirty Conman**

 **4\. Jamie Diamond - The Wannabe Bad Boy**

 **5\. James Watkins - The Underestimated Nerd**

 **6\. Logan Theo - The Youtube Personnel**

 **7\. Fredrick Danielsen - The Magnificent B*****

 **Females:**

 **1\. Sally Kobayashi - The Otaku With A Mouth**

 **2\. Aurora Hale - The Manipulative Back Stabber  
**

 **3\. Beija Flor - The Hot Artist  
**

 **4\. Silver Birch - The Silent One**

 **5\. Alice Orland - The Adorable Vocalist**

 **6\. Naru Urbi - The Fun Brute**

 **7\. Julie Whithers - The Aspiring Photographer**

 **Teams:**

 **Tigre:**

 **1\. Damien**

 **2\. Christopher**

 **3\. James**

 **4\. Logan**

 **5\. Alice**

 **6\. Aurora**

 **7\. Naru**

 **Loro:**

 **1\. Drew**

 **2\. Jamie**

 **3\. Fredrick**

 **4\. Silver**

 **5\. Beija**

 **6\. Sally**

 **7\. Julie**

 **The first chapter will come out soon, so don't miss it! Leave a review on what you think of the cast and what you expect! See ya later!**


	4. Episode 1 - SquadGoals

**Episode 1: #SquadGoals**

 **Here's the first chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

 ***NOTE: In the cast list, I mentioned a girl named 'Beija,' _but that was a mistake_. Her name is actually 'Falcao.'**

 **...**

 _Manny was sitting on the calm beach of Panganib Island, thing the crystal blue water washing in and out of the shore. These were the good times - a calm, relaxing time before the mayhem would begin for the next few weeks of bratty teenagers fighting for one million dollars. He enjoyed seeing the kids suffer the challenges, but often times, he wished that he wasn't always being forced to host the show..._

"Manny!" someone yelled loudly, making Manny jump from his reflected thoughts.

"Wha...wha...Courtney! What the hell? I was literally resting before we filmed!" Manny groaned, noticing the camera and the boat filled with contestants more than ready to get onto the island, "Uh..." he looks to his girlfriend, Courtney, who would be the co-host for this season.

Courtney stares at the camera, placing her right hand on her red, silky dress. She was a model - curvy, beautiful, and ready to rumble, "Well, since my boyfriend isn't going to do the announcing, then I guess will! Welcome everybody to a brand new season of Total Drama! We're here live from Panganib Island, a lavish, beautiful island in the Philippines!"

Manny jumps into the camera, "Now, let's meet the contestants shall we?" He glares at Courtney, "First up, let's meet Silver, Logan, and Christopher!"

A girl with snow, white hair under a white beanie wearing black leggings and a black sweater that showed her midriff appeared. She waves at the camera and stands on the beach next to Courtney. You can even see a small tattoo of a wolf howling on the back of her neck.

"Hey Silver!" Courtney smiles to Silver, "How are you?"

Silver nods and looks away, with Courtney bobbing her head in awkward agreement.

Logan came up out of the boat, speaking to a camera, "Hey guys! I'm on the island now!" He points it to Manny, "Yo! Manny and your girl! Happy to be here! I'm just flogging so, don't mind me!" Logan chuckles. He wore a brown t-shirt with a neon green skull on it that faced the left and had black jeans with a hoodie.

Manny smiled, "Hey Logan, you're a Youtuber?"

"Yep! It's a definite passion of mine!" Logan smiles, walking around the beach to scan the area.

Christopher arrived, placing his suitcases on the beach, giving a salute to the hosts. He was wearing a white collared shirt with heavily patched blue jeans and a SWAT ballistic vest, "Glad to be at your service Manny! Excited for this season!"

"Thanks dude!" Manny fist bumps Christopher's, "Okay then, let's meet Sally, Drew, Julie, and Naru!"

Julie came off the boat first, wearing a denim jacket with a pink shirt with a black cat on it. Her hair was half-black and half-pink. She was taking a few photos as she was meeting the hosts, "Hey Manny! Hey Courtney! I didn't know you were gonna host this season!"

"Yep!" Courtney chuckled, "It's what happens when the ratings go down!" She looks to the camera and winks. Julie chuckles, snapping some photos with Courtney, leaving Manny annoyed.

Drew, wearing a maroon t-shirt with dark blue jeans arrived, wielding a knife, "Got a trick for y'all!" He throws it all the way across the beach into a tree; it seemed as if the cut was deep. "See?" He chuckles, "How was that for a first impression?!"

"Yeah..." Manny mutters, "No violent weapons this season, okay?" Drew rolled his eyes, running off to the tree that he had just assaulted.

"Hey everyone! I'm ready!" Sally yelled, jumping off the boat onto her knees, "Oh! I'm good, I'm good...I think!" She stands up defiantly, brushing off the sand and walking next to Christopher. She wore a Japanese Red headband with a red kurt, knee high white socks, and a red and white sailor schoolgirl uniform under a black vest.

"What a way to enter, dumbass!" a guy yelled from the boat, jumping off. He wore a white shirt under a leather jacket and had black jeans, "You come onto the show to lose and you fall of the boat like a bitch? Good job sister, your path to loserdom has been fulfilled!"

Sally turns to the guy, named Damien, and glares at him, "Don't get me started! I just got here!" Christopher seemed uncomfortable, and took a few steps to the side.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) Okay, we've been here for like 5 minutes and shit is already getting started...damn.**

Manny looks at Damien, who threw his things on the ground, "Um, sorry to let you know, but Naru was supposed to enter first, not you!" Damien wasn't even listening, he already had earbuds in his ears, listening to music.

Naru finally came in, smiling. She wore a loose crop top that revealed her shoulders and midriff, blue, high-waisted jeans, and green converse, "Hey dude!" She looks to Damien, "Don't be so rude! We just got here!" But again, Damien wasn't even listening. Naru heads to stand with the rest.

Three more people came in: Aurora, Alice, and Jamie. Aurora came in first, wearing a white, off the shoulder sweater with a black mini-skirt. She even wore black, high-heeled boots. This is what got Damien's attention.

"Wow! Hot mama!" Damien yells as Aurora passes by, trying to be unbothered, "Come here babe!"

Courtney smiles at Aurora, "Just ignore him."

Aurora nods, "I'll try but...we'll see..."

Alice arrives too, wearing a purple chiffon tank top with blue jeans and a flower hairband. She wore a necklace as well, quietly mumbling to herself while she held it.

Naru smiled at Alice, "What's up? That's a really nice necklace!"

"Oh really?" Alice looks top Naru and smiles, "Thanks!"

"Wait a minute! I recognize you!" Drew says, "You're that girl in that duo band 'The Orland Stepsiblings' with your brother Steven!" He winks at Alice, "So uh...you must be rich, right?"

Alice scoffs and backs up, "I am but uh...you're making me uncomfortable so..." She accidentally backs up into Julie, who snapped a picture of Alice.

"Oh my gosh! Alice Orland! THE Alice Orland! AHH!" Julie squeals, "I love your music! Can I take an honorary selfie?" Alice smiles a little, going up for the picture.

 **Alice: (CONF.) *messes with hair* Wow, when I thought that no one would notice me...I was completely wrong!**

Jamie arrived, wearing a white, leather jacket with large black track pants and black combat boots, "What up?!" He kicked a ton of sand into the air, which all landed on Silver, who fell onto the floor. Immediately, Jamie ran to her side and tried to remove the sand. "Oh my...I'm SO sorry! I wanted to leave off a good first impression but I guess..." Some people chuckled, leaving Jamie embarrassed.

Manny was one of the laughers, "Well then, let's met our last three contestants! Falcao, Fredrick, and James!"

A beautiful girl wearing a light purple crop top with long sleeves and blue denim shorts came in, holding a backpack full or books, canvases, and paint, "Hi!" She happily says, "That's totally me, Falcao! It's Spanish for hawk, strong and powerful!" She placed her bags down next to Courtney, who smiled at her.

Fredrick walks off the boat. He was wearing a light brown, unbuttoned jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt. He had dark brown cargo pants as well. He nods too everyone, walking with a certain swagger that made it seem as if he was charming and a nice gentlemen.

Lastly, James jumped off the boat wearing a blood-red t-shirt with a Dr. Pepper logo on it and had stonewashed blue jeans with some dog collar tags around his neck. He was even holding a guitar case in his hands. "Hi guys!" James seemed a bit shy, but seemed okay enough for interaction. He wore a hat as well that represented the Baltimore Orioles. He then stood next to the other 13 contestants, ready for whatever was going to hit them.

"Okay! Now that we're all here, why don't we get ourselves sorted into teams!" Manny takes out a crumpled sheet of paper that showed the two teams that would be competing pre-merge, "So...uh...on Team Tigre, which is Filipino for 'tiger,' surprise...huh? Is...Naru, Aurora, Alice, Logan, James, Christopher, and Damien! And on Team Loro, which is Filipino for 'parrot,' is Julie, Sally, Falcao, Silver, Fredrick, Jamie, and Drew!" He proceeds to throw the paper in the sky, "Anyway! Get with your team and do some introducing guys! You're gonna have to deal with each other of some time!"

The teams got together and spoke in decent conversations. Julie was able to snap a team photo together, while Team Tigre seemed a bit more distant from each other.

Manny cut them off, "Okay then! That was only like thirty seconds of talk but who cares?! On with the challenge!"

Everyone groaned...as if this wasn't going to happen.

"But Manny!" Falcao groans, "Can we please have a minute to head to our cabins or something? I need to put my things away!"

"I agree," James says as well, "Is Courtney gonna like be the one who puts our stuff away?" He places his guitar next to Courtney's, "Okay then!"

Courtney growls at him, "Excuse me? What the hell are you thinking? That I'm Chef?! Oh, hell no! I'm not cooking for any of you!" She looks to Manny, "What are we gonna do with their stuff? They're already complaining!"

Manny sighs, "Well..." he starts to mutter, "I was actually gonna make you the one who would put their stuff away but..."

"What? No! Not doing it!" Courtney yells. Her eyes then went wide, as if she had an idea, "I know! I've got a challenge idea! Everyone, dump your stuff in front of me!"

Without any hesitation, everyone placed their stuff next to Courtney who was throwing them back into the boat. Once it was all done, she spoke to the boat driver.

Everyone was confused, whispering to each other.

"Is this a challenge?" Sally asked, "Because if it is..." she grins, "I'm ready for it!"

Julie shrugs, "As long as it's not too strenuous, I'll be okay!"

Jamie chuckles, putting his hand on his hips, "Too bad Julie, I guess you're just not gonna win!"

"Well, we do have other teammates that can pull for Julie just in case, you know...so if you're trying to sabotage us...good luck..." Sally responds.

 **Sally: (CONF.) If Jamie even thinks that he can cross me or any of our teammates... *she shines her signature 'Sweet Deadly Smile'***

Logan was no longer filming and watching Courtney talking. He whispers to Aurora, "Isn't she hot?"

Aurora looks to Damien, who was turned away until he looked at Aurora, making her gasp and look away, "Yeah...sure..."

The boat then left the beach, starting to make a circle around the big island. The contestants were worried and eventually annoyed.

"What the...are you fucking kidding me? How dare you put our shit away like that!" Fredrick yells in annoyance. He bumps Silver's shoulder, "Don't you think that that's stupid?!"

Silver nods for longer than she needed to, then looked away. Fredrick seemed confused at Silver's unneeded silence.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) What's her problem?**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *holds up words on a notepad* Just so the viewers know, I'm what you call 'The Silent One.' Why speak when your actions mean so much more?**

"Anyway, I call this challenge - 'Hijack the Boat!'" Courtney smiles, "The overall goal is to chase that boat and bring it back to where you were all dropped off. The team that brings the boat back with all of their teammates together will win immunity for tonight! And the losing team...well...we all know how that's gonna go!"

Christopher gathered his team together, "Okay guys, mind if I take control for today? My dad was in the Navy and Marine Corps and hers taught me some boat skills by the way!" He seemed pretty proud of it.

"Sorry sweetie, I know that you're trying to show off your dad and all, but does anybody care about him right now?" Damien asks, looking around at everyone.

Aurora chuckles, "Yeah, who does fucking care?"

"Hey..." James mutters, but Aurora didn't hear.

Christopher seemed annoyed, but ignored it to his best of his ability, "Fine then. What do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Damien starts, "Perhaps we could have nerd boy over here do it for us, he'll help us win!" He points to James, who gets a bit freaked out.

"What do you mean? The sea out here scares me!" James responds, to the team looking out at the calm, beautiful sea, confused.

Naru looks to her team, "I'd actually love to try out some of this boating thing! I'll do the driving!" She looks to everybody, who nodded in agreement.

Alice chimed in, "Wait guys...you do realize that we have to get to the boat first. Are we gonna run all the way there?" Tigre got scared now - what were they going to do?

But, their strategizing was over when Manny rang a loud air horn that signaled the challenge's beginning. Tigre watched Loro as they started running around the forest to get to the boat first.

"Just run!" Logan yells, beginning to film ahead of Tigre that was lagging behind.

 **...**

 **(Loro)**

Sally, who was behind everyone to make sure no one was behind, screamed, "Don't look back! Don't fret about the others, focus on us!"

Julie panted, "It's pretty hard to do that when you want to catch a breath every minute!"

 **Julie: (CONF.) I hope my team doesn't put me down because of how un-athetic I am...I'm useful in other ways!**

Fredrick was throwing his hands in the air as if he was having fun with it, "This is actually pretty fun! Can't keep up?" He ask Falcao, who seemed tired.

Falcao grunted, "No, it's not! I want to go to the cabins!" Fredrick smirked and continued running.

 **Falcao: (CONF.) Not sure if anyone knew this, but I'm kinda annoyed...**

Jamie was running next to Sally, Drew and Silver, who were both tied, "Hey, wanna hear something?"

Silver shakes her head and points to her moving feet. Sally shakes her head too, not even looking at Jamie.

He went on anyway, "Fine, I'll tell ya! Silver, I think that you're way too quiet and if you don't speak up, you're the first one going out!" Silver seemed horrified at what Jamie had said, with Sally grabbing Jamie and throwing him forward of the group. Sally looked to Sally, who smiled.

Drew chuckled, "Seems that we already have a rivalry!"

 **(Tigre)**

Damien was growling, obviously pissed off about their situation, "Someone needs to carry me, right now!" He went to a full stop, making everyone else do the same.

"Damien! Let's move!" Christopher bluntly says, "I don't leave anyone behind and even though you seem like a terrible person, I'm not leaving you behind!" He got into Damien's ear and screamed, "NOW MOVE IT!"

Alice gasped, whispering, "Christopher is so tough..."

Naru sighs, "That's actually kinda cute though...it's like we're...I don't know, similar."

 **Naru: (CONF.) When I used to live in an orphanage, they used to call me the 'Destroyer!' Well, partly because I got into fight all the time and stuff. But regardless, the fact that Christopher and Damien could get physical at any time sounds awesome! I wanna see a brawl!**

Alice stood between Damien and Christopher, "Instead of arguing, let's resolve it, okay? This running plan is just awful. We need some kind of plan to win...fast! And in my opinion, if Christopher had an army dad, he must be strong. So...I was thinking..."

The scene then cut to Christopher carrying the other six of his teammates, all chanting, "Tigre!"

Logan held his camera on the top, "WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Aurora threw her middle finger at the camera, making Logan laugh, and all of a sudden, they saw Loro making their way towards the slowly moving boat.

"Oh no! Christopher! Faster!" Alice yells, with Christopher nodding and screaming as he ran for the boat.

At this point, Loro was swimming towards the boat, striding as sat as they could. Then, they heard a loud screaming above them. They looked above but were too late to notice before Tigre landed straight on top of them.

The teams struggled for a bit before they went straight into fighting to get onto the boat.

Fredrick started punching at Damien, "Take this bitch!" He threw a hand at Damien's face, who got hit. Damien's face was filled with anger, thrashing back at Fredrick. Aurora noticed this fighting, joining in by punching Fredrick in the face as well. "ARRG!" Fredrick yells, "Help!" Drew quickly comes to him, shoving Damien away and throwing Aurora to the side.

"You okay man?" Drew asks. Fredrick, whose face was bleeding, nodded.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) So...fucking...pissed off right now...**

Meanwhile, Sally, Christopher, Naru, Falcao, Alice, Julie, James, Logan, James, and Silver continued battling it out in the water, all struggling to get to the boat that was now abandoned once the teams interfered with each other. Naru was wrestling Sally while Christopher tried to stop James and Logan from reaching the boat. Eventually, Julie was able to sneak onto the boat and start the engine. No one noticed it until she yelled to everybody, "The boat's on! Hop on!"

Everyone noticed this and began scrambling for the boat, leaving Julie dumbfounded.

 **Julie: (CONF.) *facepalms* How stupid can I get?!**

Damien and Fredrick wrestled, but were stomped on by Christopher, who was grabbing Julie's arm, "Move!"

Julie pulled back, making Christopher fall over, "Never!" She snapped a photo of Naru with a bright flash that shocked Naru and made her fall to the ground.

 **Naru: (CONF.) Damn! That camera has the brightest flash that I've ever seen!"**

But, Julie accidentally slipped on the wet boat floor, allowing for Alice and Aurora to begin steering the boat with everyone on it already, "Here comes that win!" Aurora cheers. She looks to Damien, who had pinned Fredrick and Drew to the ground, and went up next to him, "So, you put these boys in their place?" Aurora looks to Fredrick and Drew, who looked pissed.

Damien smirks, "Yeah...wanna teach 'em a lesson?"

Aurora cracks her knuckles, "Don't mind if I do!" And then she proceeds to keep the two pinned down.

Alice was driving, constantly looking behind her, but then screamed and fell over when she saw Silver underneath her came to trip her over, "AH! Where did you come from?!"

Silver ignored her and drove the boat, eyeing for a rock that was shaped like a slope that you could drive up and be thrown into the air.

"Uh..." Jamie says, fighting back James, "Silver, what are you doing?" But Silver still ignored him, then she hit the gas and the boat stormed onto the rock, throwing the boat high into the air. Everyone was screaming, afraid of where they would land.

Manny, with his binoculars, sees the contestants, "Oh...they're done? That was fast!"

Courtney chuckles, looking at her nails, "Told you I had good ideas!" People landed on the beach, while some landed in the water.

After some commotion, Manny noticed the majority of people on the beach being from Team Loro, "And Team Loro wins our first season challenge!" The teams scurried back together, either cheering or sighing in sadness from their loss.

"Are you kidding me?!" Christopher moaned, "But I thought everybody had to be on the beach to count as a team, not the majority! This is so stupid!"

Sally chuckled at Christopher, "What's the matter little boy? Sad that you didn't win? It's life bro, get used to it!" Christopher growled at Sally, but then looked to his team in disappointment.

Manny then stands between the teams, "Okay. Since Loro won today, they have the opportunity of getting to go back to the cabins on a jeep driven by my girl Courtney!" Loro cheered as they headed off.

Fredrick, as he was heading off with Drew and his team, looked back to Aurora and Damien, grinning evilly.

Then Manny turned to Tigre, "Well, I thought that tigers could beat parrots but I guess they didn't! Sucks for you! It's time to eliminate someone!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination)**

It was nighttime at this point, and Tigre was surrounding a campfire created by Manny. The host took a seat next to them, chuckling, "Okay...so...how was your first day as a squad? Was it what you wanted?"

Christopher spoke first, shaking his head, "Not at all. I thought people would be more compliant."

"With what?" Alice asks Christopher, "You can't actually expect us to do what you want."

Aurora nods, "Alice is right. People like that make me sick."

 **Christopher: (CONF.) Are people actually going against me? On the first day?! Urrgh... *puts hands on head***

Naru adds in, "Maybe if we designated a team leader we could get among better. I say Alice and I!" Alice smiles at Naru, who smiled back.

James shakes his head, "We need a leader who is tough and can do anything in stressful situations, so I choose Christopher!" Christopher nods.

"What?" Naru exclaims, "I'm tough as nails too James! Do you want me to show you!" She grabs James by the shirt and puts a fist at his face. Logan and Alice stopped both of them.

Logan sighs, "You guys need to stop. There is no fun with this, okay?" Naru sits down, glaring at James.

 **James: (CONF. ) What am I doing to offend Naru? I just fell like Christopher would make a better leader than Alice and her! I didn't say I wanted to be the leader here! *sighs***

Manny smiles at the commotion, "I like the drama! Okay now, go to the confessionals and vote for who you want to eliminate!"

 **Aurora: (CONF.) *writes* Honestly, this is the only option...**

 **Logan: (CONF.) It's kinda hard to vote someone out...but at least I'm out of the blue! No drama for me!  
**

 **Alice: (CONF.) I'm a bit annoyed...urrgh...**

 **Damien: (CONF.) One down already? Well, it'll make my job a bit easier! *chuckles***

 **Christopher: (CONF.) *writing***

 **James: (CONF.) Sucks for you... *puts name down***

 **Naru: (CONF.) *puts name down* Let's see what'll happen...**

The voting was done and Manny was collecting votes. Once he was done, he looked to everyone, "Okay!" He takes out a plate of Jollibee Chicken, "Jollibee is a very popular fast food chain in the Philippines, and luckily, we've been endorsed by them! How cool is that?!"

"Not at all," Damien bluntly says.

Manny, feeling awkward, goes back to talking, "Okay, when I call your name, grab a piece of Jollibee Chicken because you're safe! And if you don't get one, you're out! Okay...those who get chicken are...

...

..

...

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

Alice!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Damien! And Aurora!.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.James gets one! As well as Christopher! So, we're between Naru and Logan! And the final Chicken goes to...

..

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.Naru! Logan, you have been eliminated!"

Logan was shocked, "What?! Already?! WHY!"

Alice sighs, "Well, you don't seem to be that useful, so we voted for the right person to go home... Sorry."

Logan sighs as he was escorted by Manny to the Bee Boat Of Shame, "So Logan, even though you have been eliminated, you have the amazing opportunity to be the first person to ride our Jollibee-promoted Bee Boat! Losers take it when they go home! So go! Bye dude!" and Manny pushes Logan onto the boat.

As the Bee Boat sailed away, Logan turned on his camera, "Hey guys, vlogging to you live on a Bee Boat is..." and the boat disappeared into the distance.

Manny smiles, "Wow...that is such a stupid boat, huh? Anyway! This first day on Panganib Island has proven itself to be tough, so can Tigre handle it, or will they fall into the pressure? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

 **...**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading the first chapter! It was great writing and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to leave a poll out on my profile if anyone wants to vote for who they like so I can really see who the popular ones are. I used to do them for every episode, but now, I'll done one for Episode 1, 6, and every episode of the merge since eliminations after the merge will be based on votes (but I will see soon).**

 **Leave a review on your thoughts too if you don't feel like voting!**

 **Thanks again, see ya!**


	5. Episode 2 - Staying In Formation

**Episode** **2 - Staying In Formation**

 **New chapter! Sorry for not updating for so long, exams are coming up and I have to study!**

 **...**

The night came and Loro was pretty much asleep at this point. Tigre, on the other hand, were walking back to their cabin in shame.

James notices his electric guitar on the porch of Tigre's cabin, "Want me to play some songs? I mean..." he says nervously, "To relieve the tension?"

"No," Damien says, "If you play it I'm fucking breaking it." Aurora chuckles at this.

"Hey, stop it Damien!" Alice tells the boy. She looks to James, "I didn't know you played guitar..."

He shrugs, "Well...I do...and I sing too!"

Alice's eyes went wide, "Seriously? Do you wanna sing some songs tonight?!"

"Sure! Why not?! James says, smiling and feeling a bit more comfortable, "That's pretty awesome!"

 **James: (CONF.) Naru might be a little mad at me, but as long as there's someone who can sing with, things won't be so bad!**

Naru was eyeing James, seemingly mad.

 **Naru: (CONF.) Call me petty, but I'm pretty mad that James sees me as not a leader, and Christopher as one instead. Christopher clearly doesn't enjoy any of us on the team and would most likely put us down whenever he wanted too, and that's not what I want! I WILL make a change for our team!**

The team got to their cabin and got ready for bed.

Aurora was already in her sleepwear, wearing an oversized t-shirt and violet sleeping pants. As she passed Damien, who was watching the sky, Damien made a growl sound as if he was preying on her. Aurora ignored it, but the camera showed her to be smiling.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) Damien is rough...but...I like it.**

 **Damien: (CONF.) That Aurora girl was really into me today...I wonder what she does anyway...**

Christopher had went straight to sleep, but James was just leaving the boy's side of the Tigre cabin when he confronted Christopher, "Hi!" James said, carrying a bag of guitar playing things, "Wanna sing with Alice and I?"

But, Christopher just pushed James aside and slammed the door, leaving James a bit upset. James then went over to a big log near the cabins and started to set up his electric guitar. He saw Alice walking in, ready for singing, "Alice...you..." he chuckles, "You're ready, huh?"

Alice smiles, "Yeah...singing relaxes me when I'm stressed out...especially because of today...You know...," She starts, "How do you think we should get our team on top? Today wasn't too good for us and I don't want to lose again..."

James shrugs, "Who knows? Maybe something will spark up within us and we'll win one challenges...but for now...what do you want to sing? What music do you like?"

"Well," Alice starts, "The Orland Stepsiblings do pop and country so...not sure about that electric guitar so..."

"That's okay!" James says, putting his guitar down, "I like country music too! Hey, I've got a song idea? Ready?" Alice nods, and the two start to sing in the night, filling the island with their voices.

 **...**

It was the next morning, and the teams were out enjoying the really nice weather that day. Team Loro was enjoying a breakfast provided by Jamie, Julie, Drew, and Falcao.

"Here we go everyone! I found us some leftover Jollibee chicken from yesterday's elimination! It's pretty good!" Falcao says, taking a seat to eat as well as draw the beach.

 **Falcao: (CONF.) The best thing about being on this show is being able to read, draw, paint, and all kins of other stuff! My family back home could care less about that stuff, so for now...things are good!**

Jamie was groaning, "Falcao...why'd you have to wake us up so damn early to get chicken from Manny?! I'm so annoyed!" He throws his hand in the air, dropping all of the chicken that he was carrying onto the sand, annoying everyone, "Oops..."

Silver shook her head in disappointment, Sally stared at Jamie as if she wanted to strangle him, and Fredrick looked as if he really was going to strangle Jamie.

"I'm sorry guys I..." Jamie picks the chicken up from the sand and throws it at Sally's plate, "There! Doesn't look that bad!"

Sally reaches up and slaps Jamie's face, "Are you kidding me? You're serving me that shit?! No!" She grabs the dirty chicken and throws it at Jamie's face, making him fall over. Fredrick and Drew laughed out loud, making Jamie walk back to the cabins.

Drew rolls his eyes, "So overdramatic! He acts like he's cool and shit but really isn't!" This statement made most of the team laugh except for Silver, who was writing on her notepad.

She holds it up for the team to see, "You don't have to be mad at him. He just made a mistake!"

Falcao, who was looking out to the ocean, drawing, said, "We can be mad when we want to! He's too irresponsible!"

"I agree...elimination fodder..." Sally mumbles.

Silver shakes her head, and writes something down, "Don't say that! Jamie may have had some bad encounters with us, but that doesn't mean he's all that bad!" Then, Fredrick stood up, grabbed Silver's notepad, and ripped out the page, crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it out to the ocean. Silver seemed horrified.

Fredrick handed back the notepad, "For you...Silent One..."

 **Silver: (CONF.) *with paper* Fredrick scares me...**

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) I hate those types of people who try to be nice and shit for those who clearly are fuckers! Gosh, I can't wait to take some of these dumbasses out!**

Julie comforted Silver, "It's okay Silver, he's mean...typical for boys I guess. Don't worry though, I'll help be your friend and lay when you need me!" Silver nodded and smiled, happy to have someone there for her.

 **Julie: (CONF.) It's clear that Fredrick is a terrible person, and I honestly want to kind of get all the outcasts of our team to and together and heath those enemies!**

Loro disbanded and went about for the rest of the morning. Sally was practicing martial arts on a tree, Julie and Silver were taking photographs, Falcao was still drawing the ocean, Jamie was in the cabins, and Fredrick and Drew were talking.

The camera moved onto Team Tigre, who were spread out on the beach. You could hear Alice and James singing along to country songs her the place that they hung out at last night, leaving Damien annoyed.

"Grrr...why are those two idiots singing? It's annoying!" Damien groaned.

Aurora, who was sitting next to Damien, nodded, "I agree. I mean...they seem like allies already...kind of dangerous if you ask me..."

Damien nods as well, "Yeah. But I'll make sure they keep their distance. The only good music out there is rock and metal music. The good shit!"

"Seriously?!" Aurora says, "You like rock and metal?!" Damien nods, "Same!" Aurora happily says, "How cool is that? We should chill one day or something...annoy everyone with how loud our music is!"

"True Aurora...you're pretty cool," Damien says, making Aurora blush, he leans into her, asking, "Tell me some more things about you..."

Aurora smiles and looks down, thinking, "Well, I'm pretty rich...straight A's in school...super popular and...yeah..." she sighs, "That's it."

Damien was confused, "That's it? You're that shallow? Come on...tell me the real you...behind all that privilege!"

Before Aurora could speak, Naru came up to them, "Hey guys, I want to start a team meeting by the ocean. So, get over there now." She then leaves, with Aurora standing up.

"Are you ever gonna tell me about yourself Aurora?" Damien asks.

She chuckles, "Not until you tell me about yourself first," and they both headed for the meeting.

Team Tigre's meeting started, with Naru as the head of it, "Okay guys, as argued yesterday, I will take charge for the team, any complaints?" She glares at James, who seemed as if he wanted to say something, "Good! So I guess it's settled then!"

"Shut up..." Christopher mumbles, but Naru heard him.

"Um, excuse me Christopher, do you have something to say to the team? Don't keep secrets...that's a bit...evil, I suppose."

Christopher shakes his head, "Sorry Naru...I don't."

Naru then nods, "Alright, so for today's challenge, we need to strategize beforehand. We need to decide who are the brains, and who are the browns. So, it's pretty obvious to say that I am a brawn. Now, what about everyone else?"

Damien speaks up, "Brawn. I've been in street fights before..." he shows off his scars, "Not embarrassed about them, you can touch 'em too!" Everyone seemed disgusted except for Aurora, who was shocked.

"Wow Damien..." Aurora mumbles, "You're such a fighter!" Damien nods and smiles too.

 **Damien: (CONF.) This Aurora girl is pretty cool!**

 **Aurora: (CONF.) Damien seems like he's super tough, and I actually really like that! He's so different from the people I've met in the past!**

"Moving on!" Naru exclaims, "I say that Christopher, Damien, and I are brawn while Alice, James, and Aurora are brains. Fair deal, right? Okay, meeting adjourned!" Naru heads towards the ocean, "Have fun!"

James and Alice stand up, "I agree with Naru!" James says.

Alice chuckles, "Me too! I could never be a brawn!" The two went back to the cabins, with Aurora feeling a bit annoyed of her placing. She went up to Naru, who was swimming.

"Hey Naru, can I talk to you?" Aurora asks.

She nodded in response, "Sure Aurora, what's up?"

"Um..." Aurora asks, "Could you let me switch groups to be with the brawns? I'm telling you, I'm tough!"

Naru immediately shook her head, "Nope! Too bad sissy, but we can't have a non-team leader make the shots! Because if so, then what would be my purpose?"

"You could be the overseer or something, I don't know! I just don't want to be with Alice and James!" Aurora raises her voice, seemingly angry.

Naru then pointed her finger at Aurora's nose, "Don't raise your voice at me Aurora!"

"I'm not!" Aurora yells even louder.

"Then you will not be messing with me or my leadership, got it?!" Naru yells back.

"Hey! You two! Come on back to the beach!" Manny yells to Naru and Aurora, "The challenge is about to start!"

The two girls stood there for a little bit, but Naru eventually ant back, with Aurora following.

 **Naru: (CONF.) Being a leader a'int easy!**

 **...**

The two teams were set and ready for the challenge. They all noticed 6 stations that contained a long piece of wood that connected two ladders and something underneath the wood - ranging from dirty mud, seawater filled with eels, and a hot pit of lava.

"Hey everyone, how are you all doing?!" Courtney asks.

Drew grinned at seeing Courtney, "Great now that I've 'come' here!" Fredrick sacked his shoulder, laughing in unison.

"What?" Julie asked.

Sally sighed, "It's okay Julie, you don't need to know..."

Manny seemed annoyed, "Okay, so today's challenge is in three parts all centered around one theme - 'Staying In Formation!' Each team will have to walk the wood and get to the other side TOGETHER! The team that makes it through the stage first wins a point, and will continue until we see who won the most points. So, are we ready to go?"

"Okay Tigre, let's win this!" Naru yells, with some cheering.

Sally looked to her team, "Alright, I'll stay behind to make sure no one falls. I've got good catching skills if anyone falls out. Who wants to go to the front?"

Drew raises his hand, "Yeah, as long as I get to be at your back!" He laughs again along with Fredrick, leaving Sally pissed off.

 **Drew: (CONF.) It's casual flirting! How bad could it be?!**

 **Sally: (CONF.) I really do hope that Drew falls in that pit of lava when we get to it! That way, he won't have to bother our team anymore!**

Jamie chimes in, "I'll go in the front! Maybe sabotage the others while we're at it!"

Fredrick mumbled, "As if you'll actually do that..."

Manny then blows the horn, "Let's do this!" And the team started climbing the ladder to cross the pit of mud.

 **...**

The cameras looked to Team Loro, who started off as fast as they could.

Jamie, who was leading his team, "Let's go! We got a team to beat!" He helps carry Drew, Silver, Julie, and some others up, starting to walk the plank, "Urrgh, kinda hard, huh?"

"You didn't notice that it would be hard already?" Christopher asked. Jamie shrugged and looked to Team Tigre, who were lagging behind.

 **Jamie: (CONF.) Maybe now I can prove how bad I can be to the other team!**

Jamie walked as he yelled to the others, "Hey, seems as if you guys can't win with all that shit on your team!" He points to Damien, who immediately turned infuriated.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!" Damien asked, trying to jump off the wood to get at Jamie.

Aurora was trying to hold his back, "No Damien! Relax! Focus on our team! It's more important!"

"That's what I like, teamwork! Thanks for doing what you need to do, Aurora!" Naru cheered, with Aurora chuckling back.

James looked to everyone in front of him, "Are we going to hurry up? Team Loro are still ahead of us! Christopher! Move faster!"

Christopher grunts, "Shut up! Leave me alone!" He kept moving.

 **James: (CONF.) What's up with Christopher? He's acting so distant today! Urrgh!**

Naru was dragging Damien by his shirt, "Dude! Move on!" Aurora tried to help, but didn't seem to be trying that hard.

Damien snarled at Jamie, "I'll fucking kill you!"

Jamie chuckled, but seemed nervous, "Oh...oh yeah! Come at me bro!"

 **Jamie: (CONF.) Um...is he actually serious about killing me?**

Jamie made it past the dirty mud obstacle, cheering. He helped with getting some others off of the wood, as Loro cheered for getting a point first.

"Congrats Team Loro!" Courtney cheers, "You've won the first point!"

Sally hi-fives her team, "We did it! Nice Jamie, your pretend evilness actually worked in our favor!"

Jamie smiled, "Please Sally, I am as evil as it can get!" But, he didn't notice Damien tackling him with a knife, "AHHH!" Jamie screamed as he fell over. Manny and Courtney were shocked as Damien punched Jamie over and over again, preparing to stab him with the knife. Luckily, Sally and Christopher pulled Damien off of Jamie.

"What are you doing?!" Christopher yelled, seemingly horrified at Jamie's actions, "Do you not know how wrong this is?!" His voice boomed, making everyone quiet.

Damien sat there, his feet crossed. Drew slowly takes away the knife and puts it away in his pocket.

Sally groaned, "Really Drew? Did you give him the knife?"

Drew chuckled, "No! Dude, we're not even on the same team! How could I have possibly give him my knife?!"

"Maybe you're betraying our team and helping Damien kill everyone on the island!" Julie answered, with Silver agreeing.

"Shut up Julie!" Drew responded. He looked to Falcao, and winked, "Hey Falcao, can you please prove why I'm right and Sally's wrong...my beautiful falcon?" He winks, making Falcao feel weird inside.

Falcao blushed and spoke **,** "I...I...I agree with Drew. Damien possibly could have stolen one from Manny or someone else, who knows?" Sally rolls her eyes and walks off while Drew smiles back.

Manny shakes his head, "No one cares, okay? I actually thought the drama was gonna turn into murder!" He points to the next obstacle that the teams had to cross - seawater, "Are you ready...get set...go!" And the teams moved on to the next part.

"Come on Tigre, be fierce!" Naru yelled, trying to not fall into the water filled with eels. Aurora growled like a tiger, laughing along with Naru, "Thanks Aurora for the growl! Being a part of the fun?!"

Aurora nodded, "Yup!" She looked to Damien and helped him along so that he wouldn't be distracted by Jamie.

Alice was shivering, "Oh..." as she looked down at the eels, "This is so scary..."

James held her from behind, "Relax! As long as you don't look down, things won't be so bad!"

"Really, Captain Obvious?!" Alice says, smiling as she looked behind, "I can handle myself!"

"Okay then!" James said, letting Alice go. All of a sudden, he slipped on the wood and was caught by Christopher from behind. He was now dangling on top of the water, with the eels getting more excited, "Oh NO!" Christopher tried to hold him up, with Alice being the only one coming to his aide.

"Someone help!" Alice yelled. She looked to Christopher, "Come on Christopher, I'll help!"

"No! I can do it on my own!" Christopher slowly gets James up, making sure he was okay, "Dude...you scared me."

James seemed still nervous, but nodded, "Thanks Christopher...I thought that you'd let me fall in there..." He looked to Naru, Damien, and Aurora were already done with crossing the wood, but the other three members of Tigre were still on the wood.

The cameras looked to Team Loro, who were all running onto the ground without falling over. They all cheered.

"Woohoo!" Julie cheered, "Take that, other team!"

Fredrick laughed, "Yeah, what that little girl said!" Drew and Falcao laughed along with Fredrick's mean words, leaving Julie and Silver annoyed.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Fredrick!" Julie, "You're exactly the kind of teammate and person who would win Total Drama!"

"Yep, that's me!" Fredrick said back.

The rest of Tigre got back to where they needed to be, all disappointed.

"Sorry everyone...it was all my fault!" James moaned, "Guess I'm gonna get eliminated..."

Alice was shocked, grabbing his shoulder, "No you won't! I'm not letting you leave!" She looks to Manny and Courtney, "Please Manny! Let us have one more chance! There were supposed to be three parts to the challenge, so why waste the last?!"

"Don't do it!" Falcao yelled, "They don't deserve it!"

"Shut up Falcao, come on! I'm with Alice!" Naru yelled. Falcao rolled her eyes at Naru, but ignored it eventually.

Manny, feeling a bit pressured, shrugged, "Okay then! Whoever wins this lat wood-crowing obstacle will win the challenge as a whole! So Team Loro, those past wins mean nothing now!"

Fredrick growled, pointing to Alice, "You're fucking kidding me, right? We already won but you want a fair chance? You're so gonna get some karma thrown at you!"

James held Alice, "Shut up Fredrick, as if you're really trying right now!" Fredrick's eyes made it seem as if he was getting annoyed, but calmed down, going back to being with Drew.

Manny blew the horn again, beginning the last challenge of going across a hot pit of lava, "Last one, let's go!"

Jamie started a chain for Team Loro as he held onto Silver, who held onto Julie, who held onto Drew, and so on. They moved slow, unlike Team Tigre who moved as fast as they could. Christopher was in the front, not watching out for everyone. He moved swiftly on the wood, as if he was trained at doing this. Naru was holding onto Aurora and Damien, who both seemed worried about the lava. Alice and James held on together too, behind their team.

Then, Naru felt a tug on her hand and fell off the ledge, quickly caught by Aurora and Christopher.

"Oh shit! Help! Get me up!" Naru moaned, vigorously shaking.

"Well, if you keep shaking, I can't help you!" Aurora groans. Damien stepped back for a minute to let the situation handle itself. The cameras looked to Team Loro, who were getting tired of holding to each other from the lava that was underneath them.

"Urrgh...so...hot!" Falcao groaned.

Drew snickered, "Yep, you sure are!" Falcao rolled her eyes but laughed along with Drew. Then, Falcao tripped on the wood and fell over, being held over by the lava by Drew, who was hanging on, "Oh my...Drew! Get me up!"

"I'm...trying but...you're so heavy!" Drew moaned. Fredrick ignored them as Sally and Silver went to help.

Julie, who had crossed to the other side with Jamie, pointed to here team, "Come on team! Let's get this over with before the other team beats us!" Jamie screams to cheer on Team Loro too.

Naru was starting to slip as the heat was becoming unbearable.

Soon, Aurora lost her grip as well as Christopher's and Naru fell into the lava, immediately getting burned by it, "AHHH!" Hot! Too hot!" She started running around in it, not sure where to go.

Christopher looked to everyone, "Run to the end. Now!" Team Tigre tried to run off, but it was too late, for Team Loro had helped Falcao up much faster and made it to the end already, "Damn it!" Christopher yells, putting his hands in his face, disappointed at the loss.

Naru soon got out opt the lava, falling to the floor, tired from the challenge.

"Another loss, huh..." Alice sighs.

Damien chuckles, "Yep...it's all going down now."

Manny shook his head, "Well Team Tigre, that last round was pretty useless, because you still lost! Get ready for tonight guys...one of you is going home tonight!"

 **...**

 **(Cabins)**

Meanwhile, at the cabins, Team Tigre was intent on deciding who would go home.

Naru, standing on buckets of cold water, pointed at Christopher, "If you had kept being stronger, I wouldn't have fallen into the lava and we wouldn't have lost! It's simple! Eliminate Christopher!"

He stands up, "What?!" Christopher responds, "Why not blame Aurora too? She was helping me and we both failed!"

Aurora then spoke up, "Guys, stop! We need to like...not be so mean to each other and understand what our team leader says...we messed up!" She puts her hands by her hips, "As a team...we failed."

"That wouldn't have happened if we strategized," Alice adds in, who was next to James.

James talks, "Honestly, this elimination is gonna be hard...there wasn't jut one person to blame really..."

Naru nods and walks off, "Well...you guys know what to do..." she looks to Aurora for longer than needed, and heads off back to the cabins to rest her feet.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Manny walked up to Team Tigre who were surrounding the campfire for the second time. He sits next to them and holds out a plate of Jollibee chicken to pass out to those who were safe, "Alright, we've voted, right? I wanna get this over with right now...pretty interesting vote! So, the people getting some chicken include...

...

...

...

..

...

.

...Damien! Alice!

...

...

.

.

..

...

..

...

.James!

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

and Aurora! So, we're now down to just Christopher and Naru! So, the final piece of chicken is...

...

.

...

..

..

.

...

..

.

...

...

.

..

..

...

...

.

...

..

Christopher! So, Naru, sadly, you will have to leave tonight! Courtney will help you to the Bee Boat of Shame!"

Naru seemed shocked at the results, but looked down at the ground as she headed off with Courtney to the Bee Boat.

"You did great Naru!" Courtney cheers, "You were a great team leader for two days and maybe they'll realize how much of a mistake it was to lose you!"

"Yeah...I guess you're right...we'll see though..." Naru silently says as the boat leaves the island.

Manny looks to the camera, "Crazy day, huh?! Lots of drama from Team Tigre once again that has caused them to lose twice already! Will they come back up from this? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

 **...**

 **Aurora: (CONF.) Step one to sabotaging someone...make them think that you're on their side and backstab them when things look bleak. It's simple! If you try to cross me...*punches hands* They're gonna get it!**

 **...**

 **Hey guys, I hope this long chapter makes up for me not updating in a week! Exams are next week so I have to take my time when updating in the near future! Here are some questions I hope you could answer in a review instead of a poll...**

 **1) Who was your star character for this episode?**

 **2) What did you like about the episode?**

 **3) What do you think will happen next for some characters?**

 **4) What should I work on for the future? (Characters, plot, etc.)**

 **Please be constructive when answering these questions rather than giving destructive criticism because it really does nothing to make my story better for everyone who reads it. Thank you and see you all later!**


	6. Episode 3 - The Red Zone

**Episode 3 - The Red Zone**

 **New chapter is here! School is over for the summer, so yeah! Fun times! :))**

 **...**

Following Naru's elimination, Team Tigre headed back to their cabins in silence, not really doing much. Team Loro, on the other hand, were having a celebration in the girls' side of the cabins.

Julie opened up bottles of soda and poured them into cups for her team, "Let's party guys! Two wins in a row!" Everyone cheered and started eating.

"Thanks Julie for the party! It's so nice!" Silver wrote out on paper to show to Julie, who smiled.

"Aw Silver, you're so sweet!" Julie responded, "Okay, I'm gonna take some pictures, but you guy enjoy yourself, okay? I want to keep some good memories!" She heads off to her bed to look for her camera.

Meanwhile, Sally was playing video games, chuckling along at Jamie's random talk.

"You know Jamie, you're not so bad if you push away the fact that you're terrible at being bad!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, smiling, "Please! As if you're any worse!"

Sally chuckled, "If you didn't know, I am as nice and sweet as you can get! Right Silver?!" She looks to Silver, who nods, "See? Even Silver agrees!"

"That's because she's a weakling who complies with what everyone says!" Everyone stopped talking for a second as Jamie shakes his head up and down as if he accomplished something.

 **Jamie: (CONF.) Did you see how they reacted? *crosses arms* I am a boss!**

"You know something, Jamie?" Sally asked.

"What?" Jamie responded.

"If I wasn't so intent on finishing this game right now, I would throw you out of this cabin at this very second," she said, keeping her eyes on the small TV screen.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try!" Jamie said, getting up to leave the cabins, "Goodnight!" and he slammed the door shut, leaving everyone in the room quiet.

Drew chuckled, "Well, we're in kind of a rut!" He said, looking over to Falcao, who was painting on a canvas.

 **Sally: (CONF.) I consider myself a nice person, but Jamie really makes me want** **to explode! He just acts as if he's some bad guy when he's awful at it! It's just terrible!**

Julie sat next to Silver, who was writing on her notepad, "Hey Silver...um...do you know where my camera went? I left it in the cabin during the challenge so it wouldn't get ruined but...it's gone!"

Silver seemed worried, holding up the words, "I have no idea...why don't you ask Fredrick or Drew? They're guys and are probably curious of it."

"Silver!" Julie chuckles, "I'll ask , but no need to stereotype them!" She heads up to Fredrick and Drew, who was with Falcao as well, "Hey guys, um, did you by chance take my camera? You know, the most valuable thing that I brought with me to the island? Just asking because...I wanted to take some pictures of our party..."

"Oh, you mean this one?" Drew asks, holding the camera out for everyone to see.

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much!" Julie tried to get it rom him, "Where did you find it? I swear I put it in my bag and..." but the camera was quickly put behind Drew's back, "Um..."

Drew smiled, "Fredrick found it and showed it to me...it's a really nice camera. Top-notch, huh?" Julie nods at that statement, "Awesome...perhaps I should...sell this camera to make more than it really is worth! And the pictures? I'll sell them too for money! They're great ones!"

Julie's voice got louder out of fear, "No! Don't do that! Please Drew, just give it back!" She looked for Sally, but she was in the bathroom, unable to hear the commotion.

Falcao groaned, "Drew, just stop! You're being so mean!"

"Are you really on her side?" Drew says, getting close to Falcao's ear, "Because if you aren't, that actually sounds really hot..." Falcao blushed, then turned back to her painting. Julie gasped at Falcao's ignoring.

Fredrick smiled, "Drew, you are such a player!" He finally looks to Julie, "Listen little girl, I saw the camera when we got into the cabin for the party and thought Drew might like it! He likes to make his money!"

"Yeah, Fredrick is right!" Drew adds in, "And can't you just get a new camera?"

"Absolutely not! There are precious memories caught on that camera, and I am asking for it back!" She throws her hand out to them, "Now please...can I have my camera back?"

It took a few seconds for Fredrick, Drew, and even Falcao to laugh. Julie seemed upset and Silver was worried.

"Do you rethink that politely asking is gonna get you anywhere, Julie?" Fredrick asks. He grabs the camera and hands it to Julie, "There you go!" Julie holds it and hugs it as if it were her child. Fredrick chuckled, "See? I am a nice guy! It was just a joke Julie, no need to get mad at us, okay?" Julie nods, and Fredrick smiles back.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) I'm trying my best to stay nice with everyone...you know, test the waters with my team to see what sets them off to where they could ruin the team...and when the time is right...I'll smash 'em!**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *on paper* Something is way too fishy with Fredrick...taking the** **camera? Not exactly funny...ripping up a sheet in my notepad? Not so funny either...I'm watching him!**

The party was soon over and everybody left except for the girls, who were getting ready for bed. Julie, who was making sure that her camera was not broken. She noticed everybody getting into their beds, and whispered loudly to them all, "Hey guys! Can I have a girl chat with you all? Come to my bed!" Sally, who was finishing up her General Mills cereal, went up to her along with Falcao and Silver.

"What do you need?" Falcao asks.

"Are we gonna a talk about the competition? Or are we gonna have a fun girl chat?" Sally asks, "Because honestly, I'm not really in the mood for talking strategy...it's bedtime!"

Silver writes words down, "It's about strategy. I know about it!"

Julie smiles at Silver, "You're right! I have an idea that I think can really help all four of us to the merge and eliminate those seemingly bad guys - Fredrick, Drew, and Jamie!"

"Wait, Drew! You can't eliminate him!" Falcao says, "He actually does stuff for the team!"

Sally tilts her head and looks at Falcao as if she just said the stupidest thing ever, "Are you sure, Falcao? Or are you in your feelings?! Huh?"

Falcao blushes, "What, no! I don't like Drew! I am here to do what I love - art! Okay? This island is an escape from my family whose lives I can't keep up with!"

"What lives did they live? Your life sounds weird yet interesting!" Silver writes down, annoying Falcao.

Falcao gets up and heads back to bed, "I can't talk right now, okay? I just don't wanna talk!" Her voice was pretty loud.

Julie sighs, "Moving on...well, I want to create an alliance of 'outcasts' who seem as if they could get eliminated at any point and stay together until the merge! I asked Silver, and she's down for it! Falcao...not so sure...but Sally!" Julie looks to her, "Please join our alliance! I mean, an all-girls alliance? How powerful could we get?!"

"Very!" Silver writes down.

Sally had to question it or a second.

 **Sally: (CONF.) The idea of an alliance sounds good in theory...but I'm not rue if Julie and Silver actually are 'outcasts' who have a high chance of getting eliminated or if they're faking it...but at the same time, girl power sounds really awesome right now in these late Total Drama hours!**

She nods, "Okay you two..." she extends her hand out, "Alliance it is then!"

The three all shake hands, solidifying their alliance.

 **Julie: (CONF.) *squeals* I actually made an alliance! And with two, awesome ladies! Can't wait to take down the competition with our awesomeness!**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *on paper* I hope his alliance goes on for long enough!**

The girls of Team Loro went to bed, not realizing tat Fredrick and Drew were still outside of their rooms in the cabin, listening in on everything.

Drew chuckled while on his phone, "Dude, I am totally gonna see what's up with Falcao! I'll stalk every social media page of hers! I bet she's got a hot mom and sister too!"

"You're such a creep..." Fredrick mumbles, then looks away from the door, "But honestly, do you realize what's going on?"

"What?" Drew asks.

"The girls on our team are trying to eliminate the guys! With an alliance! We need to destroy them first!"

"And how do you expect to do that?" Drew asks.

Fredrick looks to Drew, "By allying with a guy! We are an alliance now Drew, and together, we'll show Julie how her backstabbing to Team Loro will do for her!" Fredrick laughs, with Drew joining in as well.

 **...**

The next day arrived, and everybody was out and about enjoying another nice morning on the island.

Team Tigre were the focus from the camera crew. Christopher was on his own, playing classical and oldies music and practicing martial arts. James, sitting along with Alice, noticed the ,music playing and went up to Christopher.

"Hey Christopher! Didn't know you were into this kind of music...cool!" James said. Alice had come up to them, "Do you wanna hear some music that I'm into?"

He shakes his head, "I'd rather not," and continues with his martial arts.

James seemed a bit disappointed, but ignored it and connected his electric guitar to play it, "I'm gonna play a song called...Bad Luck by Social Distortion..."

(singing)

" _Some people like to gamble,_

 _But you, you always lose._

 _Some people like to rock 'n' roll,_

 _you're always singin' the blues_

 _You gotta nasty disposition,_

 _No one really knows the reason why,_

 _You gotta bad, bad reputation,_

 _Gonna hang your head down and cry..."_

All of a sudden, Christopher snatches the guitar away from James and places it down next to a tree, "That song sucks big time!"

"Wait, what? I thought you'd be into this kind of music?!" James asks, looking to Alice in confusion.

Christopher continued to not answer as he went back to exercising. James quickly snagged back his guitar and headed back for the cabins with Alice.

"Alice, what's his problem? It's not like the song is bad, right?"

"What?" Alice said, "No! I doubt it's the song...well...actually, no offense, but it is kind of a weird song for Christopher..."

"In what way?"

"Well, you're singing to Christopher that he 'always loses' and has a 'nasty disposition' that no one knows why he has it...and to top it off, you say that he's got a 'bad reputation. I'm not really digging that song since I wouldn't sing that song with the Orland Stepsiblings, but still...in Christopher's case...I'd tread lightly with what he says. I'm not sure what he is really capable of."

"Alice, I can't just not be myself and not play songs I like in order for Christopher to not get mad. It's literally not my problem!" James says, topping at the doors of the cabin.

Alice nods, "I agree James; you like that song and you should be able to play it, but what I'm saying is, in order to protect the team so that we don't lose anymore challenges, we simply avoid doing things that piss off each other...like playing songs that imply that someone has a bad reputation..."

James shook his head and entered the cabin, quietly asking Alice, "Whose side are you on here?"

"I'm not on..." Alice quickly says, but she was too late for James had closed the doors, leaving them separated.

 **Alice: (CONF.) James is the only person on my team who I feel like I can really connect with...everyone else is just so preoccupied with other things, how can I make friends with them?**

"What's going on?" asked Damien out of nowhere, scaring Alice for a second.

"Whoa! Damien!" Alice squealed, "You scared me for a second there!"

He shrugs, "That's what I do! So...what's going on with you and James? Did you already break up?"

Alice blushes and was a bit taken aback by the statement, "No! We...we...well first off, we're not a couple, and second off, I'm pretty sure this little squabble with James will go away! I mean, it's not that bad, right?"

Damien shrugs, "Who knows? Something even worse could happen, and you'd all be screwed!"

Alice chuckles as she walked away, "Oh please, what could happen?" leaving Damien on his own to chuckle a little bit.

 **...  
**

Both teams were then called by Manny and Courtney to go to the jungle that was in the interior of Panganib Island. It was a lot more dense than last time and loud noises could be heard from inside.

"Wow...this challenge better be some adventure one!" Sally cheered.

Julie shook her head violently, "I'd rather not!" She chuckles, looking to Silver, who agreed with her.

Fredrick glared at the girls. He tried to talk to Drew, but he was preoccupied with Falcao to really do anything.

Jamie smiled, "Hey Fredrick, you seem pretty lonely! Need someone?" he asks.

He looks away, "I don't need you talking to me Jamie, as if you're gonna help me!" Jamie smiled, looking away.

Manny then hushed the teams, "Alright guys, today's challenge is gonna be a crazy one! Last night, me and Courtney were in the jungle, searching for things to do, and we finally got one! We have placed three red flags all around the jungle that you must all find with absolutely no clues!"

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"That's the stupidest rule that I've ever heard!" Damien yelled.

"How do you expect us to do anything? Or win?!" Alice asks.

Courtney moans, "It was a joke guys, gosh! Can't take one these days, huh?" She takes out from her pocket a small notecard with words on it, "The first flag is located in a bush above the forest. The second flag is stuck to the side of where you fall. And the third flag can be found in the arms of an angel within a cave. Whichever team is able to bring at least two of the flags back will win!"

Some seemed to be processing the information, but some others were still confused.

"I'm not following..." Jamie muttered.

"Same here..." Drew muttered, "Just follow Fredrick and I. We should work in separate teams...it'll be faster!"

Falcao smiled at Drew, "Great idea! I'll come with you guys!" Drew nodded, winking at her.

 **Drew: (CONF.) Me and Falcao are really hitting it! I wonder what else is gonna** **happen!**

Silver was watching the four members of Team Loro discuss their strategy, and Silver talks to Julie and Sally about it.

"Seems reasonable!" Sally says, looking to the small ensemble, "Hey Drew! You four are good?"

Drew, Fredrick, Jamie, and Falcao look to Sally. He gives the thumbs up, "We'll get it to ya!" Drew says.

Manny then blows the horn, "Then let's go!" And the teams scurried off to the jungle to find the flags.

 **...**

 **(Tigre)**

Team Tigre were the first to be shown, with their strategy being to stick together. Christopher was in the front, leading the pack.

Aurora mumbled to Damien, "Do we really need Christopher to be leading us? He isn't really talking to us, you know?"

"As long as I'm not," Damien says, "I'll be good!" He then decides to yell over to Christopher, "Dude! Did you find a flag yet?" But Christopher wasn't responding. Damien then called out, "Come on dude! You're gonna have to talk one day! You don't wanna get voted out!"

At this point, Christopher turns to his team, glaring specifically at Damien, who was holding back laughter. Aurora was in on it too, but she couldn't help herself and laughed. Alice seemed pretty shocked.

"Aurora! You're being so immature!" Alice says, "Stop making fun of others!"

"What am I doing? He's literally staring at us like he controls us! He doesn't scare me!" Aurora says, laughing some more. Damien also got into the laughing.

James sighed, moving past everyone, "Come on guys," he says as he searches through the forest, "Focus on that flag!" They all calmed dow and kept going, pushing away the dense leaves and plants around them. It was getting hotter too, and they were getting annoyed.

"Okay, so the first clue is that a flag is in a bush above the forest, which makes no sense whatsoever!" Alice says, "Any ideas from the team?" She looked to them, who were all silent, "Anyone?"

James raised his hand, "Maybe the bush is above the forest...like a tree..." James says, pointing in the distance to a tree that was taller than the rest, "Pretty clear, actually."

Alice smiled happily, "Oh my...thank you so much James, you're so smart!" She tried to go in for a hi-five with James, but didn't seem to be in the mood for it.

Christopher starts walking to the tree, "I can climb it. Let's head over there before the others do.." and they were off to the tree.

 **(Loro)**

Meanwhile, the cameras focused on Falcao, Jamie, Drew, and Fredrick, all talking loudly. Falcao was discussing some ideas for paintings that she wanted to work on, while Drew was barely listening, simply looking at Falcao's body. Fredrick was looking around, and Jamie was in front of everyone.

"So, where are these flags supposed to be at?" Fredrick asked, kicking away a branch on the ground.

Jamie looked to him, "A bush in the sky...honestly, makes no sense to me!" He looks toward the sky, "I see no bush!"

Falcao groaned, "Well, maybe we should have stayed with the other girls! So we wouldn't get lost! I'm usually good with directions in the forest, but it's so hot and dense out here!"

Fredrick growled, pushing Jamie to the side as he looked around, annoyed at the sound of bugs making sounds, "What do we do now then, if we don't know what to do?"

"Can't do much really...we could move on to the next clue!" Falcao mentioned, "So, the second clue is supposed to be stuck to the side of where you fall over, so it's obviously a cliff. I was drawing a cliff yesterday that I saw on the side of the island. It's not that big of a cliff though...but come on..." she starts walking, "I'll lead!"

The four start walking, with Drew chuckling and mumbling, "She's so smart..and hot!"

It didn't take long for them to make it to the cliff. Falcao took a second to look over the edge that dropped down into the water, "There it is!" And the boys looked over as well and confirmed her words, "So, who's gonna get it?"

"Not me!" Drew yelled, holding onto Falcao, "Someone else can!"

Fredrick looked to Jamie, "Well, good luck there man!" Jamie seemed as if he wanted to make a rebuttal, but he sighed and went along with it.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) I HATE heights! So obviously, I'm gonna make someone else do it!**

 **Jamie: (CONF.) I would try to say something and piss Fredrick off, but right now...I'm not feeling it.**

Jamie slowly was going down the cliff to the flag, that wasn't actually that hard to get. Falcao held onto Jamie, staying quiet sand focused.

Drew and Fredrick watched, but Drew was getting bored and took out his phone.

 **Drew: (CONF.) I've found eery social media page of Falcao's and know a lot about her already! And in order to really show Falcao that I'm into what she's into...I'm gonna play some music!**

Samba music began playing, and Drew started to dance a little, "Hear that Falcao? How cool is this music! It breathes life into me!"

Falcao was annoyed, "No...not today Falcao...not today...resist the temptation...to dance!" But, it was too late. Falcao let go of Jamie, causing him to fall into the water.

She began dancing to the samba with Drew, stealing the spotlight with her impressive dancing. Fredrick watched over the situation with awe and disbelief.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) Falcao dances to samba and can't control that feeling...interesting...I thought that she was an artist...but not like that!**

 **Falcao: (CONF.) *groans* I know that I shouldn't have let Jamie go but...I can't resist the samba!**

Jamie, who was down below, was screaming, "HELP!" He yelled, bobbing in and out of the water, "I can't swim! I...can't!...swim! Help!"

Fredrick looked down from the cliff, "We'll get you soon! Just wait and try to swim to shore!"

"But I can't!"

"Well, looks like we have a problem..." Frederick mumbles, looking to Drew and Falcao, who were still dancing, "I'll move on. You guys need to save Jamie before he drowns and dies." He soon left without saying one last word.

 **(Tigre)**

Team Tigre had finally made it to the tree that towered above them. They all paused to be amazed at how large it was.

Christopher then looked at the tree trunk, "I'm ready to go..."

"Don't fall off and die!" Aurora says, making Damien laugh and Alice roll her eyes.

Christopher started to run up the tree, only to slide down, "Grr..." he quietly said.

"You can do it Christopher!" James yelled, "We love you!" Christopher looked to James, who turned away at the uncomfortable words.

Sally, Silver, and Julie arrived, running to the tree.

"I've got this!" Sally yells, running up the tree as fast as she could with ease.

"Woohoo! GO SALLY!" Julie cheered as well as Silver, who was bouncing up and down.

Christopher, mad at the fact that he wasn't making any strides, went even harder with climbing, making the tree shake a little. Sally even got a bit worried about the tree moving a lot and continued running up the tree. The two finally made it to the top as Sally grabbed the flag before Christopher did. All of a sudden, Sally tripped on a branch and fell over, dangling from the tree branch.

Everyone was shocked, especially Christopher, who held onto Sally after coming down, "Calm down Sally," he said, "Just relax and curl yourself onto me...we can go down together..."

"I don't trust you...I bet that you're trying to take the flag from me...and that's not gonna happen!" The tree started to snap, with Sally quickly jumping to Christopher to hold on to as true branch fell of the tree and onto the ground.

Christopher slowly got them down, quickly snagging the flag from Sally, "You're very welcome!"

Sally blushed at Christopher, but was quickly pulled aside by Silver and Julie.

"Sally!" Julie said, "You let him take a flag!"

"It's okay...it's fine, really," Sally says, "The others on the team are getting a flag...we can check the cave...I remember seeing one on our way here..." The three girls then ran back from where they entered, only to be followed by Team Tigre.

 **Sally: (CONF.) *chuckles* Yeah, awkward moment...um...that won't happen again...I know it.**

The scene changed to Fredrick being at the front of the cave, thinking about what could be holding the flag. He then heard noises behind him and groaned when he saw his teammates arrive.

"Okay...so what's in there?" Sally asked.

"You tell me," Fredrick said, "I just got here.."

Sally looked around, "I'll go in but...where's the rest of the team?"

"Um...they're getting the flag at the cliff...but this should be the one that gets us the win..." Fredrick said, noticing Team Tigre arriving, "Oh no..."

"Did you guys follow us here?" Julie asks, a bit scared.

"Yep, and we're about to win once and for all!" Damien yelled, "Christopher..." he says as he pushes the guy, "You got this!"

"What? No...I already went once..." Christopher says, looking to Sally, "Are you going again?"

She nods quickly, seemingly weird, "Yeah...I am...but do you really care? Because if you go...to be honest, I won't care at all if I went up against you...yeah! You'd lose!"

Christopher makes a small smile, holding up the flag he took from Sally, "You mean... _you_ would lose?" Team Tigre chuckled at how Christopher just shoved Sally's words back in her mouth.

Her cheeks went red, "Just shut up!" She heads into the cave, "Wait out here guys, I'll be back!"

James then went in, "I think I can take whatever is in here...I know Filipino animals so whatever is in there may not be so bad..."

Alice cheered, "Go James!" But he ignored her, leaving Alice hurt.

 **Alice: (CONF.) He's still mad at me...oh no...**

The scene shifted into the cave, where James and Sally were silently going through the small space, trying their best not to make a sound.

James was whispering, "I see it...it's a sleeping binturong! Also known as a 'bearcat.' Very prominent in South and Southeast Asia and can be aggressive when it's in danger. It's got the flag next to it..."

"Binturong? That sounds awesome...but I gotta get that flag..." Sally lightly shoves James onto the side of the cave, making a loud sound that made the binturong move a little. It was asleep, actually, but could be woken up any second.

Sally made it closer to the sleeping binturong, extremely excited that she was ready to win. Then, she felt something brushing on her foot, "Hey, James, stop touching my foot! It's uncomfortable!"

James was confused, "Um...I'm right behind you...how could I touch your foot?"

Sally was scared, looking down to see another binturong defecating on her shoes. She was silent, turning to James for help.

He whispered, "Did I forget to tell you that they initially poop or pee on a threat before attacking?"

The binturong then jumped out of nowhere and attacked Sally's face, making her fall over as the sleeping binturong woke up and attacked Sally as well. James made a run for it, grabbing the flag left alone and ran out.

"James! James! No! URRGH!" Sally screamed, shoving the binturongs away from here as she ran out as fast as she could.

"I got it! We've got two! Let's make a run for it!" James yelled, leading Team Tigre towards the beach.

Sally got out, revealing the scratches and bruises from getting attacked, "Oh no..." Julie, Silver, and Fredrick overall looked upset, running back too.

Team Tigre all made it to where they sent off for the challenge. Manny and Courtney cheered for Team Tigre's first win, with Team Loro disappointed.

"Wow...I lost for our team..." Sally sadly said, "I shouldn't have gone in there...too reckless..."

Silver patted Sally's back, writing down, "Don't be upset. Mistakes happen."

Fredrick groaned at Silver's words, "But we still lost, right?" Silver ignored him, but Fredrick didn't care as he saw Falcao and Drew carrying Jamie, who was soaking wet and shivering.

"Whoa!" Manny yelled, "What happened with you guys?"

Jamie sighed, "Swam...can't...no...do it...can't swim..." he fell onto his knees, with Falcao looking upset.

 **Falcao: (CONF.) If it wasn't for that music, I wouldn't have made Jamie suffer what he did...urrgh...Drew...so upsetting!**

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) Kind of surprised that they did that...Falcao seems guilty, but is that gonna be easy to exploit? We'll see...**

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

It was the forest time that Team Loro were sending someone home, and they had already voted.

Courtney took a seat with the team, "Manny is gonna take a break tonight while I send someone home, alright? It's your team's first loss...how does it feel?"

"Awful!" Falcao groans, "If we stayed together, we could've worked this out!"

Drew shrugs, "It's the way it is baby..."

"And if you hadn't played that music then maybe I wouldn't have..." but Falcao was cut off by Courtney.

"Okay okay okay! Before things get too heated, let's see who stays and goes...and those that are safe for another week are...

...

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.Drew!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Julie! And Fredrick!..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Silver!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and lastly, Falcao! So, we have Jamie and Sally in our bottom two! The last piece of chicken goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sally! Sorry Jamie, but it's time for you to go!"

Jamie was walked to the boat, wrapped in a towel to dry himself off, "It was nice knowing you guys...thanks for the memories..."

"What memories?" Drew said, making him and Fredrick laugh.

Jamie scowled at the two, heading onto the Bee Boat Of Shame to leave the island.

Courtney was now speaking to the camera, "That was a weird challenge, right? We have eleven remaining on the show, so who else will suffer having to ride the embarrassing Bee Boat of Shame? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

 **...**

 **This episode was about 5,000 words, the most I think I've ever written! It's crazy!**

 **Thanks for everyone who read this episode, it means a lot! I put a poll up again to see who you guys like...hope you vote!**

 **Love you guys, see ya next time!**


	7. Episode 4 - Vogued Out

**Episode 4 - Vogued Out**

 **New chapter fun time!**

 **...**

Team Loro headed back to the cabins in disappointment from the elimination. Falcao, Drew, Fredrick, and Silver had went to bed immediately, but Sally called Julie outside ask that they could speak.

"What's the matter? Something bothering you?" Julie asks quietly.

"Obviously...," Sally started, "I almost got eliminated today..." She places her hands on her face and groans, "Why was I so stupid during that challenge?" She asked, "I literally could have brought us our third win but it was useless...we lost...and it's all my fault..."

Julie gave Sally a pat on the back, "Don't doubt yourself Sally, you're still here...if it makes you feel better, Silver and I voted Jamie off for you...but the other teammates...not so sure about them. But regardless, you can trust me and Silver, we're an alliance, remember?"

Sally nods slowly, "Yeah yeah, I get it but...I always want to be the best at what I do, you know? Be a leader...and it just didn't happen..." She looks to the scars from her attack. Sally then clenches her fists and stands up quickly, heading back to the cabin, "Goodnight Julie, that was a nice talk." Julie smiled, yet still confused at how quick Sally left her.

 **Julie: (CONF.) I...I guess I'm glad to help Sally, if that was the case?**

 **Sally: (CONF.) Don't worry about me guys, I don't need the pity party. I'm gonna push through this no matter how bad these binturong scars are! *touches scar* Ow!**

Team Loro were asleep, but Team Tigre all were awake, celebrating their first win outside. Alice had gotten the help of Christopher to take out some of the beds in the cabins and lay them out parallel to each other so the team could sleep under the night's sky. James got his guitar out to play a little, and Aurora and Damien lied down on the beds, tired.

"Oh my gosh guys, a night under the night..a sleepover party!" Alice cheered, opening a bottle of soda given by Manny to pour into little cups to pass around, "If we keep up, we can win every other challenge before the merge!"

Damien chuckled, sipping his soda, "Don't put your bets on that, okay?"

"Come on Damien, show a little positivity!" Alice said, taking a seat next to James and Christopher.

 **Damien: (CONF.) I refuse to stay positive with Alice around! Pushing me to act a certain way...I'm not having it!**

James started to sing an obscure song that no one really knew, but, Alice seemed interested, staring into James's eyes the entire time he sang it.

( _singing_ )

 _I hope that I ain't callin' too late baby_

 _Hope you ain't closed those pretty blue eyes_  
 _Have you looked out of your window lately?_  
 _That moon's taken up half of that sky_

 _Whoa, whoa!_  
 _I'm a little bit restless_  
 _Can't get you off of my mind_  
 _Oh!_

 _I could use a little bit of your sweet kiss_  
 _Your lips on a night like this_  
 _I don't wanna be lonely with the stars all out_  
 _Need you here to help me or I might lose count_  
 _I could use a little bit of you right now_  
 _A little bit of you right now_

Alice and Christopher clapped at the end, with Aurora and Damien going to sleep, facing each other.

Aurora smiles at Damien, whispering, "If there was some metal or rock music, I'd totally be down for that than this..."

Damien nods, "I agree one thousand percent..." They both laughed.

"I loved that song James!" Alice said, "What was it called?"

James hesitated to answer her, but soon replied, "It's called, ' _Little Bit Of You'_ by Chase Bryant. I like the song a lot." He started to put his guitar away.

Christopher chuckled, "Is it dedicated to anybody?" he says, looking to Alice, who blushed and whose eyes were wide open in embarrassment.

"No." James bluntly said, "Not particularly for anyone...I just like the song." He lies down on the bed, "Why does everything have to be about romance?" This statement left Christopher smiling as he went to bed and left Alice in shock and hurt feelings.

 **Alice: (CONF.) *nervously* Is he really serious about that? Does he not want anything to do with me anymore? Oh no...I don't want that to happen...**

Meanwhile, Aurora and Damien were still awake, talking about mundane topics. The rest of their team was asleep, but they kept chatting away.

They played a little game where they talked about themselves. Damien talked about some things he liked, and Aurora talked about things that she liked.

Damien then asked, " I want to know...Aurora...what are you afraid of?"

Aurora chuckled, seemingly confused, "Whoa dude, we're getting really deep in this conversation!" Aurora said, but went on, "Well...I guess I'm afraid of people who lie to me and you know...use me for their own gain..." She seemed a bit teary-eyed, "I..I...my parents never really cared for me and it you know..." tears streamed down her face, but she kept her composure, "Made me upset and jealous that other families and friends had happy lives but I...I'm alone and...and...no one loves me..."

Damien wiped the tears from her face, "What? No. That's impossible...tell me more...come on. I won't judge."

"Uh..." she started, "I dated this guy named Declan...I really did feel like he loved me but...I found out that he was cheating on me with my friend Serena and ever since..." she chocked on her last word, "Life hasn't been the same for me since...I just want someone who sees past all of the rich, mean girl things about me...I want to be loved. That's all."

There was intimate silence for some time, and Damien spoke, "For me, well, my dad abandoned me and my alcoholic mom beat me. I've been in juvie countless times...uh...I've been in plenty of street fights and...yeah..." Damien holds Aurora's face, "I feel the same way as you do Aurora...I want someone to support me too. Someone who won't screw me over like the rest of the people in my life..."

Aurora blushed and nodded, soon moving over to face the sky. She closed her eyes, "All you can really do is close your eyes and hope for a better tomorrow, right?"

Damien copied Aurora's movements, sighing, "Yeah. You're right."

 **...**

By the next day, Team Tigre woke from their sleep to the slithering of snakes on top of them.

They all immediately screamed, getting up and throwing their bodies around in weird positions to get rid of the discomfort.

"Oh my gosh...those snakes are so...blech!" Alice gags, almost vomiting on the beds. The snakes soon slithered back into the jungle.

Christopher groans, "We shouldn't have slept out here. It was common sense, really."

"Christopher, come on! At least it was something different than usual!" Alice says to defend her sleepover party.

"I'm on Christopher's side," James said, taking his guitar back to the cabin, "Who takes out beds and sleeps outside?"

Alice was upset at James's words, and she looks to Christopher, "Dude! Help me here, please!"

"With what?" He asks.

"Help me get James to be my friend again! Seeing him act so distant from me now hurts my heart so bad!" Alice patted her heart to make a point.

Christopher started walking to the beach with Alice following behind him, "Well, what caused it?"

"Uh...um..." She started, "I actually can't remember...uh...wow! I forgot!"

"See what I mean?" Christopher begins, "Whatever fight you guys had is pretty insignificant because you'd remember it if it was an important fight. Essentially, the best way to deal with this issue is actually confronting James. He won't try to say anything, and he actually may want to talk to you, but is scared. So, do you know who needs to say something?"

Alice sighed and looked down, "Me."

Christopher nods and smiles, "Exactly." He sits down in the water and lets it move onto his legs, "I can't really help you here."

"Thanks Christopher," Alice says as she heads off, "You're really good at giving advice...like a philosopher."

He smiles, "Yeah right, just saying how I feel."

"You know what else Christopher," Alice lastly tells, "You're talking a bit more than you used to since coming here...what happened?"

"I don't know," Christopher answers, "I guess I'm starting to like you guys a little..." Alice smiles and heads to the bathroom.

While this was going on, Aurora and Damien were hiding behind some trees, snickering as they saw the snakes that they planted on the beds that morning go back into the forest.

 **Damien: (CONF.) I had the idea of putting the snakes while our team slept. Aurora found the snakes and.. *laughs* It turned out to be great!**

Aurora was still laughing, "That was such a good prank! Scaring them with that shit!"

Damien smiles, "Yep! Hopefully made 'em weaker!"

"Well, not sure about that but..." Aurora says, then walks off with Damien to the cabins.

Team Loro were now the focus, all of them eating breakfast together. Sally seemed cheery, saying hi to everyone and passing out food.

Fredrick patted Drew's arm, "She looked so upset last night...why is she happy all of a sudden? We could've taken her out easily!"

Drew, munching on carrots, replied, "Well, guess it's too hard now! Tough luck..." Fredrick frowned at Drew's response.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) In order to get Drew on my side, I need to actually teach him that he needs to be on my side...and I know exactly how I'm gonna do it!**

Julie took some photos of the beach, "It's so lovely out today!" She showed the photos to Silver, who smiled. Falcao talked with Drew, laughing about some funny event that had happened to him. Sally was eating in silence, watching birds fly over them. She svn tried to tend to her wounds from the other day.

Then, Manny rang a bell, calling everyone to him, "It's challenge time guys! Let's get this party started!"

"Now? It's really early!" Falcao asks.

"So?" Manny responds, "I'm the host so I can basically control how your lives will be lived here! Everyone come follow me to the amphitheater we just installed last night!" They all followed.

A few minutes later, all of the contestants were shocked at how amazing the amphitheater was. Although the seats were made up of wood, the stage was big with red curtains.

"For today's challenge, each team must present to Courtney and me a mini performance made up of all the talents you guys can think of. It can be anything, as long as it doesn't embarrass, hurt or kill anyone!"

Damien sighs, "Damn it..."

"Okay, so you guys have about thirty minutes to assemble some type of performance, and you obviously can use the props that I rented out for your performances. Now, wow us!" Courtney says as she blows the horn, "And go!" The teams were off, ready to get moving with the challenge. "Wow Manny," Courtney tells him, "It feels honestly exhilarating to blow that horn of yours."

"Yeah yeah, it isn't that fun," Manny answers, heading towards the judges' table.

 **...**

 **(Team Loro)**

Julie clapped, "Guys, I have a great idea for our performance...I can take some pictures of nature, and Sally can do some martial arts stuff!" She ended it there.

"Um, what about us?" Fredrick asks.

"Well," Julie starts, "I'm not sure...what are you talented at?" Fredrick glared at Julie.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) She really is trying me, huh?**

"Hey, don't get mad Fredrick, it's all fun, right Falcao?" Drew says, looking to her.

Falcao, who was messing through some costumes, nodded, "Sure! Uh...hey!" She pulls out large canvases, "Maybe Julie's idea is good! I could paint for us! And with Julie's photographs, it'll be like telling the story of the beauty of nature!"

"Exactly Falcao! Thank you!" Julie says, "See guys, we're getting somewhere!"

"Yeah, but I want to actually do something rather than being backstage helping you guys..." Fredrick mutters.

Sally goes over to Fredrick, putting her hand across his shoulders, walking with him, "Come on little boy, don't get mad that you're getting left out! Mama will find ya something to do!" She chuckles as everyone on the team laughed, making Fredrick even more frustrated.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) *slaps self* I hate everyone on my team with a burning passion...**

 **Sally: (CONF.) Oh how I love helping kids fit in even when they're outsiders! *chuckles***

Julie looks to the other three members of Team Loro, "Okay, so nature will be our theme? I can get some music to play if you'd like. It'll be calming, graceful, and challenge-winning!"

Falcao smiles, grabbing some paint, "We've got this!"

Drew chuckles, holding his knives out, "Nature, huh?" Silver gasps.

 **Silver: (CONF.) *on paper* That's not funny, Drew!**

 **...**

 **(Team Tigre)**

"So, what are we doing?" Damien asks, "I don't have talents so..."

Aurora smiles, "Of course you do! You're cunning and smart and..." She blushes, "Well yeah, you don't have any talent. Tragic."

Alice responds, "Aurora, there's no need to put anyone down, we're all good people here!"

"Yeah right..." Damien mutters, "So, what are we actually going to do?"

"I suggest that we have some singing," Alice says, "I could do a duet with James!" She looks to him, who shrugged, "See? He seems like he wants to do it with me!"

"Just give up already Alice, he hates your guts, look at him!" Damien yells, pointing to James, who was strumming his guitar.

Alice seemed upset watching James quietly singing a song without her. It was as if all the memories that they had for a few days were pointless.

"Okay okay okay, here's what we'll do! James can sing what he wants and I'll sing some song as well! I can write it in ten minutes or something! Then, everyone else can do whatever they want, and before we perform for Manny and Courtney, we'll decide how to put it all together...okay, let's do this!" Alice dismisses the team and they head off to find something to contribute.

 **...**

Time moves by fast, with clips shown of contestants doing various things. Silver was posing for Julie as Julie took photos of the beach and parts of the jungle. Fredrick had found swords and practiced with Sally, who was doing martial arts. Falcao was wearing a samba dress and painting on a canvas while Drew practiced knife-throwing at a target board. Also, Alice was lying on the ground, quickly writing all that she could and singing her way through it. James was playing his guitar now, belting out some tune while Christopher was playing with some cool minerals that he found in a box. Aurora was playing a violin and Damien was lifting seemingly heavy objects and throwing them across the floor.

The thirty minutes were soon over and it was time to perform. Manny turned the lights on as they focused onto the stage, "Alright, since Team Loro lost yesterday, I'm gonna give them a pass..by making them perform first! Let's get the show on the road!" Courtney clapped with Manny as the curtains rolled open. Team Tigre were sitting on the wooden seats, ready to see what they were up against.

Music started playing that sounded calming and relaxing as if you were going through a stroll in nature. Photographs hung around the stage, either held up by string or glued onto a canvas. Falcao entered the stage, bowing to the audience as she walked towards her canvases, painted beautifully. She danced a little around them, being elegant. Then, a knife is thrown towards a painting, hitting directly at it, making the painting fall over, shocking Falcao.

Everyone gasped a little, confused on whether that was supposed to happen or not.

Regardless, Falcao still smiled as she saw Drew walk onto the stage holding knifes, acting like he was a monster.

Silver ran to the stage wearing a deer costume, making the audience laugh. Even though she felt uncomfortable, she pretended to be shielding Falcao from Drew. Sally and Fredrick then came to the stage as the music got more intense, holding swords. Sally made a kick towards Drew, who tripped and fell over. Fredrick laughed as he pretended to stab Drew's heart by simply pressing the sword into the stage next to Drew's face. Drew acted as if he was dying, getting laughs from the audience. Then, the music started getting distorted. Everyone, even Team Loro seemed confused.

Samba music started playing, completely ruining the mood of the performance. They all looked around to see what was happening.

Julie ran out to the stage, "Something happened guys! The music that I was playing got mixed up and this samba music is playing!"

"Wow Julie, way to ruin our performance!" Fredrick growled, scaring Julie, who held onto Silver.

Falcao was dancing to the music, sighing at how she can't help herself, "Oh no...why'd you do this Julie? Why couldn't you play the music right?"

"It wasn't my fault though! I.." Julie couldn't finish what she had to say because Courtney had stood up.

"Hey! Stop arguing and get off the stage! Team Tigre has to perform!" Courtney took her seat as the teams switched around. Manny looked to Courtney as if she just did the dumbest thing ever. Courtney laughed, kissing Manny's cheek.

The curtains opened again for Team Tigre's performance. Christopher laid down the rocks and faced them towards the lights, making the rocks glow. The audience gasped in awe at the beauty of the reflection. Some clapped.

James then walked onto the stage with Alice joining in, taking a seat by a piano that Christopher moved onto the stage.

"Okay," he starts, "This song is dedicated to any outsiders or anyone who feels like their opinion or thoughts don't matter. They do." He glances at Alice, "It's called 'Today' by the Donots." It was unfamiliar, but he sang with a very beautiful voice and it shined through. After he finished, he kept playing the guitar with Aurora coming to play the violin that she played beautifully. It was very touching, making Alice a little bit jealous.

 _(singing)_

 _Good morning, my faint heart_  
 _Here comes the caffeine injection_  
 _Get off to a flying start_  
 _Let's face it, retrace it_  
 _Put my words into action_  
 _Cause it's time to play my part_  
 _Right the wrong_  
 _Don't play along_  
 _With everyone_  
 _Cause today belongs to me_  
 _Hey small life, I'm waiting_  
 _And tired of hesitating_  
 _So give me an overdose_

 _Of good luck cause I'm stuck_  
 _Between boredom and hating_  
 _I know how the true story goes_  
 _Right or wrong_  
 _Don't sing my song_  
 _For everyone_  
 _Cause today it's just for me_  
 _Somehow_  
 _Remember my name..._

Then, James and Aurora finished, leaving the stage for Alice to sing on her own. Slowly starting off with a beautiful piano, she started singing the song that she wrote in about twenty minutes.

 _(Alice singing)_

 _I didn't know that as a friend,_

 _that I had to support them one hundred percent,_

 _as if I know everything... about everything... (looks to James offstage)_

 _as a friend...I didn't expect... (plays piano louder and belts out song)_

 _to be treated as if I'm now a stranger,_

 _once we were friends, but now it looks like it's over,_

 _as a friend...I am hurt..._

 _of the little things you have done to me, no matter how small they seem they mean a lot to me! Oh yeah they mean a lot to me!_

 _As a friend...am I one to you now...oh...who am I to you?_

Silence filled the island, with the water on the beach being the only thing that made a sound.

All of a sudden, Damien, backstage, yells, "That song sucks ass!"

Everyone started laughing, even the hosts. Alice seemed defeated as she stood up from the piano. She wanted to run off the stage, but was frozen, as if she didn't know what to do.

 **Alice: (CONF.) *sighs* Why would they laugh at that...it' so...oh... *tears up***

The performance ended with the rocks ending their shining after the lights turned off, and Team Tigre took a seat while Manny and Courtney got on star to reveal the winner.

"Good job...somewhat to you guys! In thirty minutes you performed as a team, obviously showing off how well you guys work together!" Some people muttered, but Manny ignored it, "And our winner is...

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Team Tigre! Congrats!"

Tigre cheered, leaving Team Loro upset for the second time, "Sorry Loro, but the end of that performance was not what I thought you guys would do. At least Team Tigre didn't mess up!"

"All of that planning was useless..." Julie sighed.

"Well, if you didn't mess up the music, then maybe we wouldn't be up for elimination!" Drew says, winking at Falcao, who blushed.

Silver placed her hand on Julie's shoulder. She showed her some writing, "Sally and I know what to do..." leaving Julie with a smile.

After cleaning up the stage, the teams left for either the cabins or the campfire.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Team Loro had made their votes and were sitting by Manny, who was about to read them out.

"Alright! Our chicken wings for tonight go to...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silver! Sally!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.Drew!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and Fredrick! So, our final chicken wing of the night goes to...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Julie! Falcao, you're out!"

Julie cheered as Falcao stood up in shock, "Are you kidding me? How?" She looked to her team, "What have I done to you?!" She even started crying from the anger of her elimination.

Drew stood up, hugging Falcao tightly, "You haven't done anything to me...yet." Falcao pushes Drew off of her and storms to the Bee Boat of Shame, more than ready to leave.

Manny yawns, "Okay. I bet that Falcao can handle things on her own for her leaving...I'm going to bed. See y'all tomorrow!" He waves goodbye as Team Loro left except for Fredrick, who stopped Falcao's boat from leaving.

"What are you doing?" Falcao asked, "I don't wanna be here anymore..."

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you...BEIJA FLOR! And your family of performers!" He showed her a picture of Falcao and her family wearing some revealing clothing at some parade.

"Wha...wha...how'd you find out about that...and and...my actual name! Beija Flor means hummingbird in Spanish...nothing compared to a falcon..."

Fredrick chuckled, "You can find anything on the internet! And with Drew stalking you on social media...it wasn't that hard to read up on all that you do!"

Falcao was shocked at Fredrick's wit, "Did you..did you manipulate the team to turn against me?"

"No," he responds, "Julie's alliance turned against you...see, the thing is, I overheard that Julie was going to control the music, so it was the perfect opportunity to mess up the music so that we could blame it on Julie. But, Silver and Sally are on her side, so obviously they'd vote you out! You're the only girl not in alliance! When you add in my vote on you...we have four votes against you, meaning that you were eliminated! Easy, right? And now that you're gone..." He chuckles, "I can make Drew a part of my alliance and dominate the rest of this competition!"

Falcao was shivering from the shock, "You..you...you're so evil...why didn't I realize any of this when I first met you?!" she said as Fredrick kicked the boat out farther into the sea.

"You see Beija Flor...being evil requires more than being an asshole to everyone!"

"You are an asshole to everyone!" She gels as the boat sails away, "I hope you get eliminated in the worst possible way!"

Fredrick turned around, muttering, "Like that's gonna happen." The screen immediately went black.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **There was a lot of singing, right? :) Especially from James. I actually made up Alice's song as I was writing, so I apologize if it sucked! I've tried songwriting, but it's hard!**

 **Here are some questions I hope you guys can answer!**

 **1) Who was the star character for this episode?**

 **2) Are you okay with the singing on the show or should I try to limit it?**

 **3) What do you think will happen next?**

 **There's no poll or this episode, but once again, THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Episode 5 - Skilled At Kills

**Episode 5 - Skilled At Kills**

 **I'm pretty surprised that I updated this fast...**

 **...**

Team Tigre were sitting on the porch of their cabin, eating ice cream provided by Courtney. Damien and Aurora were whispering things to themselves while James was strumming his guitar, humming to a song. Alice was silently eating her ice cream next to Christopher.

"It's so quiet guys, we should sing some songs," Alice starts.

Damien chuckles, "After hearing that shit sing you sang...no thanks!" Everyone laughed, hurting Alice's feelings.

She stands up, "Can you guys please stop? Making fun of someone isn't going to help our team at all! Why can't we be more positive and spread goodness throughout our world? It's so frustrating!" Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.

"I agree," Christopher says, finishing his ice cream. Alice looked to Christopher, smiling.

"Either way Alice, don't get upset at the fact that you're the weakest link on the team and we can vote you out easy!" Aurora says, looking to James, "I know James would be down to voting you out!"

James chuckled, "Who knows?"

Alice turned to James, "Are you serious? We were such good friends when the show first started, but the minute that I didn't agree with you on something you ignored me! Do you not realize how that makes me feel? I wrote a song about it!"

"Because I don't want to be friends with people who aren't ready to be my best friend, okay?!" James responds, raising his voice, "Do you not realize how it's like to feel like you're an outcast to everyone, the 'nerd' of the group? I came to this show to prove those people wrong, and you're making it really hard for me to accomplish those goals!" He runs up to the cabin doors, making one glance at Alice, "Don't talk to me ever again!" He slams the door. Alice, clearly upset, heads to her side of the cabins and shuts the door.

Damien and Aurora laughed while Christopher headed to bed.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) There is so much unnecessary drama on our team! And I'm living for it!**

 **Damien: (CONF.) Taking those two idiots out might be easier than expected!**

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I don't wanna get invoked in their business, but it seems so interesting...I can't look away!  
**

Team Loro were now the focus. Sally, Silver, and Julie headed back to their part of the cabin while Drew took a seat on the cabin's porch, taking a knife out to carve onto the wood of the porch. Fredrick made it back to the cabin and took a seat by Drew.

"You're upset, huh?" Fredrick asked.

Drew nodded, "No shit Sherlock."

"I get why but...you have to move on...Falcao would want you to win!"

"She doesn't care about me..." Drew mutters, "I contemplated conning her but...I don't know, something about her made her so interesting, I didn't want to be rude to her..."

"Well, you can't do anything now except get revenge on those who eliminated her...Julie, Silver, and Sally," Fredrick blatantly says, making Drew stop what he was doing.

"What?"

"You know, eliminate the girls. They're in an alliance from what I've heard and are out for our throats next. Do you think that's okay?"

"No! I..I..." Drew sighed, "I don't wanna lose to them. Ever."

Fredrick smiled, "Then how about we formally make an alliance and promise each other that those three girls are gonna have their backs stabbed..." he picks up Drew's knifes, "Possible literally..."

Drew chuckled, taking back the knife, "Why not? As long as we don't lose, we'll be good!" They both stand up, heading back to the cabin.

"I knew you'd comply," Fredrick finally says.

 **...**

The weather was beautiful the next morning. Winds blew on the beach that gave off a refreshing feel. The waves from the ocean moved onto the beach with finesse, and the teams were enjoying it.

Alice was tanning on a beach blanket, enjoying the rays. All of a sudden, Damien appeared and dumped a bucket of sand on Alice's torso, making her squeal in surprise. Damien quickly ran off so that she wouldn't see him.

"Wha...wha...oh my gosh..." Alice moaned, standing up to remove the sand. Christopher walked up to her, listening to some oldies music on a small radio.

"Damien did that," Christopher told her.

"Who wouldn't it be?" Alice replied, taking a seat, "I'm just sad. That's all. Frustrated, angry, self-blaming...too many bad thoughts..."

"And you're okay with that?" he asked.

Alice sighed, "I know it's bad to feel this way but...it feels like everyone is blaming me. No one wants to listen to me."

"They don't have to though," Christopher answers back, "You don't owe them an answer for how you feel. You had your reasons for not supporting James about whatever it is you guys are arguing about and you should stick to them. Sure, maybe you like James and you don't want to break your bonds, but don't fall for someone who wants you to feel exactly how they feel. That'd be nice but, it's not always true."

Alice laughs, "Christopher...oh my...you're so smart. I can't...can't you enough, actually." She looks to him, "At first, I thought you were some loner who wanted nothing to do with us but you're really knowledgeable. It's like you've lived through my experiences too! Have you ever been in my situation about another girl?"

Christopher chuckles, "I'm pretty awful with woman to be frank." He takes a seat by Alice, "Lots of uh...memories from the past that I don't want to discuss..." He looked down as if he was ashamed.

"Okay then, whatever makes you comfortable, I'll be fine," Alice smiles and continues tanning, with Christopher still sitting next to her.

Julie was taking photos while Silver posed for her. While they did this, Silver was writing some things down, "Julie, why don't we get Sally to join us? It could make our alliance bond stronger!"

"Uh," Julie looks to Sally, who was reading manga, "See? She doesn't need to be by our side because she's preoccupied with things!"

Silver nodded, turning to Sally, but lost focus as she noticed Drew and Fredrick staring at them.

 **Silver: (CONF.) *writes* Why are Fredrick and Drew staring at us? Do they know that we're an alliance and that they're out to get us?! Oh no...oh** **dear!**

Manny and Courtney arrived to the cabins on a jeep. Honking the horn, Manny yells, "Hop on guys! We're heading to the back of the island to the shooting range where today's challenge will be!"

"Shooting range? Count me in!" Damien yells.

"Um, no Damien. With you still on the island, I don't think we'll have any shooting competitions any time soon!" Courtney says.

"My impact!" Damien cheers, hi-fiving Aurora.

Manny started driving, telling everyone, "We'll be throwing knives at targets today!"

 **...**

The jeep slowed to a stop as Manny and Courtney hopped off along with the contestants, who were all surprised at the challenge's set-up. On one side of the beach, two targets moved in a circle that had chains that you could tie someone onto the targets. On the other side, two stations contained a plentiful number of knives that you could throw a distance. Drew especially looked excited.

"Okay guys," Courtney started, "For today's challenge, each team must choose a representative to be tied up to the targets that will move you in a circle. And the rest of the team? Well, each of them must throw a knife at your teammate, with the obvious objective of missing them! It makes for more excitement! Manny said that he trusts you with each other's lives!"

Some of them chuckled quietly.

Courtney continued, "Once all team members have thrown knives at the target, we will see how many knives actually hit the target, and the team with the most knives on the target gets an extra thirty seconds of getting to run through the forest to make it back to the cabins. The first team back at the cabins first wins the challenge! And for the team that loses...well at least whoever has to be on the target is in one piece!"

James speaks up, "I'm sorry but, this is a really stupid challenge...like, why not just have us run through the forest instead of endangering ourselves? It's so unnecessary!"

"I'm sorry James, but I didn't know that you were that logical and that you don't realize that this is reality TV and we have to be doing this! Why can't you listen?" Manny answers back, annoying James.

"Yeah James, why can't you?!" Alice says, even though James didn't pay her any mind. Christopher lightly shoved Alice, making her realize that she should just keep quiet.

 **James: (CONF.) *grunts* Why are people so overreactive! I was just questioning the point of the challenge, it wasn't that deep!**

Manny calmed down and raised his arms, "Now before we begin, pick whoever is gonna be the victim of the spinning target!"

Team Loro got together. Sally seemed excited, "Can I go? It seems so exhilarating getting to be spinning around having knives thrown at you!" Silver looked at Sally as if she just said the most outrageous thing ever.

"Any objections?" Julie asks. No one responded, "Then it's settled then! We'll try not to stab you Sally!"

Sally ran up to the target and was chained at the hands and feet by Courtney, "Whoa!" she squealed, "This is so cool!"

"Seems like it is!" Courtney cheers. She then attaches Christopher, who volunteered to go up, "We're ready!" The teams were now at the stations, prepared at the stations to throw.

Manny blew the horn, "And begin! Let's see who's skilled at avoiding a kill!"

 **...**

The challenge began, with Damien ready to throw a knife at Christopher and Silver throwing at Sally.

"This'll be fun!" Damien says, smiling evilly. He throws the knife, hitting right next to Christopher's face. Everyone gasped.

"That was so close to Christopher! So scary!" Alice moaned. Aurora's mouth was wide open at how close of a shot it was.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) That...was SO hot! *chuckles***

 **Damien: (CONF.) What can I say? I've thrown some knives in street fights before...stabbed some people,** **occasionally.**

"Don't worry about them Silver, you can do it!" Julie called to Silver.

Silver nodded, focusing intently on not hitting Sally. With a good throw, Silver hits the target right below Sally. Sally squealed in joy while Silver jumped in shock and happiness. She ran up to Julie to hug her.

 **Silver: (CONF.) *writes* I can't believe that actually happened! Woohoo!**

 **Drew: (CONF.) *grunts* I can do better.**

Drew quickly got up to throw and eyed Sally, who was spinning slowly. He began to throw, but tripped, launching the knife into the sky. From there, the knife embedded itself in the sand.

People started laughing, leaving Drew embarrassed and mad. The thing that he was actually good at was proving to be stupid. He turned to Fredrick, who suppressed his laughter, "It's not fucking funny."

"Yes it is, get with the joke dude!" Fredrick said, heading to throw.

 **Drew: (CONF.) *whines* I'm so out of it! Grrr! *bangs head against confessional wall* Without Falcao here, I can't focus!**

Fredrick watched as James successfully got a knife on target. It was Aurora's turn for Team Tigre. Fredrick glared at Aurora, who did the same back in a competitive way. The both threw the knives at the same time, each hitting the target.

"Three for Team Tigre and two for Team Loro! Will Julie be able to tie the teams, or will Alice give her team the advantage for the jungle race?!" Manny shouted. Julie and Alice stood up, hearing cheers from everybody.

"You better not mess this up Julie!" Fredrick yelled.

Julie smiled, "I won't!" She took some time to focus and there the knife, missing Sally but hitting the target. She cheered, "Yes! We're tied!"

"Not for long!" Alice yelled, throwing, but missing terribly. Team Tigre groaned at Alice's failure.

 **Alice: (CONF.) Urrgh! Why am I so stupid!**

"And it looks like we tied! Well, I guess there won't be a team that goes ahead of the other! Courtney, let's get our two targets a moment to get off and relax," Manny said, untying Sally while Courtney untied Christopher.

The two headed back to their respective teams, very dizzy.

Christopher chuckled, "That was...wow..." He lies down on the sand, "Weird." Alice fanned him while the rest of Team Tigre prepared for the race.

Sally vomited on the floor, "That was crazy! But I'm..." She fell over, "I'm fine. Fine and dandy!" Julie laughed as Silver smiled. The boys, though, didn't seem that interested.

Once things were settled, it was time for the race back to cabins. Both teams were prepared. Manny blew the horn, and the teams started running and screaming into the jungle.

 **(Tigre)**

The jungle was thick as usual, with the leaves getting in everyone's face. Both teams did a good job at avoiding each other, especially because the trees above them were so large that they covered up the sky.

Team Tigre were ahead, with Christopher and Damien leading the team. Alice and James were both getting burnt out from the quick pacing of the race, while Aurora randomly grabbed a stick and smirked.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) It's been quite a while since I've tried to eliminate someone. And considering how annoying Alice and James are, maybe it's time for one of them to go!**

The team passed some trees, with Christopher and Damien making it ahead. Aurora, instead of following, hid behind a tree and held the stick that she found as low as she could and waited. As Alice ran, she tripped over the stick, with James falling onto her. Aurora, chuckling quietly, ran as quiet as she could to Damien and Christopher.

Alice stood up along with James, losing the sounds of the rest of their team running. James growled, "Are you kidding me? Where are we?!"

They both look around, afraid of the increasingly loud noises of bugs and animals all around them.

"If you hadn't slowed down, maybe things wouldn't be so bad! We wouldn't have lost them!" Alice exclaims, annoying James even more.

"Are you kidding me, Alice?!" He starts, "I'm the one responsible for making both of us lose our team?!"

"Yes!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you even more!"

Alice grunted, turning away, "Why am I even talking to you, it's not like you'd try anyway."

James was looking at Alice's back, but still talked, "Same for you."

They both were now looking at each other, not speaking.

"So," James started, "Is this where we're apologizing? In the jungle, possibly the ones who lost for our team?"

"I suppose it is," Alice responds, "But as long as they vote me out so I don't have to see your face, then I'll be good."

The two continued to stare at each other, not looking away for a second. Time stood still for them, and all of a sudden, Alice started crying.

"James..." She starts, "Why are we like this?"

He seemed confused, "Like what?"

"Like this!" She yells, "Ignoring each other, and when we're in a challenge, we have to confront each other! What is this, a sign?!" She sits on a rock.

"Uh, we're wasting our time here..." James says.

"I don't care, I'm gonna stay here and we're gonna figure this out, right now!" Alice says.

James rolls his eyes and looks to her, "I'm sorry, okay? For ignoring you and assuming that you were okay with everything I say." He looks down, "I thought you were gonna be a true friend who accepted me and din't dismiss me as some nerd."

Alice looks to him, "What are you talking about? You're one of the coolest guys I know on this island...James," She says as he looks at the dog tags around his neck, "Where did you get those?"

He gets a bit surprised when Alice mentions the dog tags, "Oh! They're a memory of my dad. He...uh..died in the Iraq War and you know..." he seemed flustered, "Just something to remember him by."

Alice smiled, "That's sweet of you...you're a genuine guy James, and that's why I've liked you from the beginning..." The two blushed as they kept staring at each other, closing in for a kiss.

Then, James pulled back before they could kiss and yelled, "We're in a challenge!" He grabbed Alice's arm and ran with her in the direction that their team went.

 **Alice: (CONF.) So...I guess we're good now? *blushes* Uh...I think so.**

 **James: (CONF.) *blushing* Alice and I are cool now...uh...yeah...cool, great, awesome, yeah!**

 **(Loro)**

The jungle continued to be dark and no end to it existed. Fredrick said that he knew where the cabins were, but they seemed to be going nowhere.

Sally groaned, "Fredrick! Where are we?! you clearly have no idea where we are!"

"Relax!" He yells, "I'm pretty sure I've seen this place before!"

"You've said that every five minutes!" Sally responds, "Team Tigre probably won already because of you!"

"Team Tigre probably won because of you!" Fredrick mocked, laughing with Drew.

Sally growled, running up to Fredrick to slap him from behind, "Don't you dare mock me or I'm fucking you up!"

Fredrick turned around and held out a knife, "Don't mock me or I'm fucking YOU up!" Sally gasped, stepping back.

"Did you steal that?!" She asked.

"I did," Drew said, pulling some knives from his pocket, "Didn't you know? I brought knives in the beginning of the season!"

Sally scoffed, "Well don't threaten me with them. I know martial arts." Drew and Fredrick chuckled as the team stopped, not knowing where else to go.

"This is awful!" Julie moaned, taking photos of the jungle, "Where are we? I'm scared..." She holds onto Silver, who was scanning the area.

"Well, if we do get lost," Drew says, "At least we'll die together! Who wouldn't want that?"

"Me!" Everyone but Silver said. Drew chuckled and looked around.

Silver then noticed that they wee floe to a cliff, looking towards it. If they slid down it, they could reach a small river that she knew fed into the ocean that was near the cabins. Immediately she waves her hands in the air, calling the attention of her teammates. She starts writing in her notepad, "This creek feeds into the ocean near the cabins! I've seen it when Julie and I go out to take pictures! We can follow it and we'll make it back in no time!"

"Awesome idea Silver! Thanks! Come on!" Sally yells, sliding down the side of the cliff with her team, moving into the river. The river wasn't too deep - it went up to their knees. After all making it, they started running, hoping to make it to the cabins in time.

Things were getting intense. They could all see the sand and ocean of the beach as they neared the meeting point of the ocean and end of the river. Sally and Fredrick were at the front, running very fast. Julie and Silver were behind them while Drew was behind them all, wielding a knife.

He threw it, with the handle of the knife hitting Julie from behind, making her fall face-down into the river. She screamed as she fell, with Silver noticing and running to her to keep her head out of the water. Drew chuckled as he ran off past the two girls, off to the cabins.

Julie moaned in pain, "Ow...my head is throbbing...what happened..."

Silver noticed the knife near them. She took her mind off of it and looked to the rest of Team Loro, all ahead of them. She waved for them, but it was useless. Without hesitation, she carried Julie on her shoulders, running as fast as she could. Her stamina was excellent.

Fredrick, Sally, and Drew all made it to where Manny was, although the entirety of Team Tigre were already there.

"What the hell?! NO!" Sally yelled, falling to the floor.

Drew smiled, looking at Fredrick, "Guess we lost..." Fredrick smiled back, nodding as well.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) Unless you're an idiot, then you probably know what Drew and I were doing.**

"Uh, where's Silver and Julie?" Courtney asked, looking around, "We get that you guys lost but...you all did survive, right?"

Silver soon came in, slowly dropping Julie onto the ground. Julie still seemed hurt by the knife thrown at the back of her head, but she got up.

"Great, now that we're all here, let's disband and get ready for Team Loro's elimination, shall we?" Manny stated, with everyone going where they needed to. Courtney, with the help of Silver, carried Julie towards Loro's cabins to rest her up.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Team Loro were sitting by the campfire with Manny, who had the votes all tallied up. Julie was feeling better now, sitting next to Silver, who seemed upset yet mad.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road! Our chicken wings are for...

...

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Drew!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fredrick! And Sally! So, between our two best friends Silver and Julie, our last chicken wing goes to..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silver! Sorry Julie...a hit to the back by some unidentified object and getting eliminated on the same day? Wow...bad luck, huh?"

Julie was helped into the Bee Boat of Shame by Silver. The two hugged.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't watching for whatever hit me..." Julie muttered, tearing up.

Silver lets go of Julie, wanting to write something down, but realized that her notepad was wet from the river and her extra ones were back at the cabin.

"Just one more thing Silver...before I leave," Julie says, "Watch out for snakes." She eyes Sally, who was scratching her legs.

Silver looked to Sally as well, confused at what she meant.

"You don't get what I mean?" Julie asks, with Silver shaking her head, "Well...I thought alliances stayed together, no matter what." The boat floated away, with Silver turning to Sally, who smiled at her.

Manny looked at the camera, "A third loss from Team Loro, when can they pull up another win? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

 **...**

 **Lots of stuff happened in this episode, huh? New alliances, forgiveness, and alliance betrayal? I hope you guys are enjoying these episodes this season more than my other OC seasons, because I sure am.**

 **There's a poll up for the Top 9 that you can vote for your favorite, which is nice to see who people generally like. If you don't want to vote, you could always leave a review of what you thought :)**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	9. Episode 6 - A Hoop-La Of A Team Switch!

**Episode 6 - A Hoop-La Of A Team Switch!**

 **...**

Team Loro walked back to their cabins in silence, with some of them taking seats on the porch of their cabin. Silver went straight to sleep, but Sally, Drew, and Fredrick were hanging around outside.

Drew was carving images into the side of the cabin with his knife, smiling. It was the image of a falcon.

Fredrick walked up to Drew, who was focused, "This is sweet, surprisingly coming from you. Is it about Falcao?"

"Who else could it be for? You?" Drew said, not looking at Fredrick.

"Hmm," Fredrick smiles, crossing his arms, "I'm offended. I thought we had something...but I guess not."

"I'm on your side for the reasons you probably think," Drew states, "To make it to the end and beat you. Once I win, the money is al mine. And if you get second place, you're getting shit."

"Wow!" Fredrick squealed, "No wonder we're allies, because I would say the same thing to you!"

"Good," Drew says, finishing up his drawing, "At last we're on the same page." Drew noticed Sally reading manga under the light provided by the lights in front of the cabin, "Do you think she voted Julie out?"

"Obviously," Fredrick responded, "We were going to lose anyway, but with Silver and Julie being the last to make it to the cabins, Sally may have decided that her allies weren't worth it...perhaps she could join our side."

Drew turned to Fredrick, "Do you think she's willing to sabotage the others? Like us?"

"Who knows?" Fredrick answers, "She could anything." The two boys went back to their side of the cabins, heading to bed.

The cameras were now focused on Team Tigre, cheering as they headed to the beach to celebrate. Alice and James were singing some songs that they liked, while Aurora and Damien were lighting fires all over the beach with rocks and sticks. Christopher, listening to the music, silently watched the quiet ocean waving in and out of the island's shore.

"Why are they wrecking the beach with their fires?" Christopher asked Alice and James, who stopped singing and watched Aurora and Damien running around the beach, lighting as much fires as they could, "They're destroying the environment."

Alice leaned on James's shoulder, making them both blush, "Give them a break Christopher, they like each other."

"That sounds like the nastiest pairing ever!" James said, making a gagging noise. Alice smiles, looking to James, admiring him.

 **Alice: (CONF.) Took some time, but it looks like James and I are friends again! Well, maybe more than friends but! *blushes* Let's not get into that, okay?**

 **James: (CONF.) Alice is as great as usual! It's like our past conflict means nothing now! I'm so happy right now!**

A few minutes of spending a night on the beach lasted until Courtney appeared in a pink onesie. She pointed to Christopher, "Manny needs you."

Christopher was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Just do it man, I just wanna sleep. A model needs her beauty rest!" She yawns, throwing her hands in the air, "Come to the host's cabin." Christopher looks to Alice and James, looking away to follow Courtney to the side of the island where a small cabin was located. Courtney unlocked the door with a key and allowed for Christopher to enter, and Manny was awaiting for them in a chair made of fur. He sat by a fireplace that burned brightly.

Manny put down his hot coffee on a fancy coffee table and smiled, "Hey Christopher, it's a bit of a privilege to be standing in my cabin, so appreciate it as much as you can." He points to the floor in front of him, "Take a seat. Courtney, babe, sit on the fur chair over there." Courtney takes a seat directly opposite of Manny while Christopher complies with Manny's rules.

"Why am I here?" Christopher asks.

"Wow, Christopher," Manny smiles, "So curious, huh? So quiet, so independent...an interesting contestant. Many Total Drama fans like you, but for some reason...I don't know why. Is it because of your personality?"

"He is mysterious...I like him," Courtney responds, getting a stare from Manny.

Manny continued, "Regardless, I called you here to talk...about what I feel like is best for you."

"You're eliminating me?" Christopher asks, standing up, "No way!" His voice got louder, "I've done nothing, this is so unfair! I will not..."

"Shut up!" Manny responds, "Why are you assuming things? Sit down!" Christopher, feeling embarrassed, sat down, "We're making you switch teams dude, not eliminating you. Welcome to Team Loro!"

"But they suck! They've lost three challenges in a row! Why put me there? Are you trying to sabotage me?!" Christopher asks.

Courtney puts her hands on her face, annoyed, "We're just making you switch teams. Maybe you could end Team Loro's losing streak. No questions, go pack up your stuff and head to their cabins and spend your first night with them now!"

Christopher, not questioning them, heads out, slamming the door.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I am not okay with this. There is no actual reason that they're doing this.**

Back at Team Tigre's cabin, Christopher was walking out with his things as his former team was heading to their cabin.

"Hey!" Alice said, running up to Christopher, "Where are you taking your things? Did they disqualify you?"

"If they did, thank gosh!" Aurora yells, getting a glare from James.

Christopher sighed, "They're making me switch teams...for no reason...I'm sorry."

Alice gave him a hug, making James a bit uncomfortable, "Don't be upset Christopher...thanks for all the advice that you've given me...and I won't act like you don't exist...maybe if we merge, you, me, and James could be allies!"

Christopher scoffs, heading off, "What are the chances of that happening?"

"Very high!" Alice yells back, "Keep up hope! Didn't you tell me that in your speeches?!"

"No! Don't remember!" Christopher says, shaking his ear and grinning. He then walked up to Sally, who had just finished reading outside, "Hey, I'm on your team now. Where do I sleep?"

Sally looked up and was taken aback at seeing Christopher, "Whoa! Dude! You scared me!" She chuckled nervously, getting up, "Uh, why are you with us though?"

He shrugs in response. Sally sighed, "Okay then uh..." she walks up to the cabins and points a door, "This where I sleep, and I'm pretty sure you're sleeping with me so uh..."

"What?" Christopher asks.

Sally turns around, "What do you mean?"

"That's the boys' cabin," He says.

Sally peeks inside the door that she was pointing at, noticing Drew and Fredrick sleeping inside there, "Oops!" She blushed, "I sure don't wanna sleep with them...haha..." She walks towards her door, "See ya tomorrow then!" She enters her side of the cabin, leaving Christopher to go in by himself.

 **Sally: (CONF.) *scratches back* How awkward was that?**

 **Christopher: (CONF.) That was very awkward.**

 **...**

The weather was cloudy. Clouds slowly covered the sky of Panganib Island and winds wee picking up more than to previous days, today wan't so good.

Team Tigre were out today while Team Loro stayed indoors. Damien and Aurora were walking around the beach, picking up the burnt up sticks that they lit the previous night.

Damien started throwing the sticks at Aurora, who laughed and screamed, throwing sticks back as well, "Stop it!" She yelled, falling over. Damien held out a stick as if he was going to stab her, but Aurora kicked him in his pelvic region, making him fall over and groan, "Ha! That's what you get!"

"Fuck you..." He groaned, although he was smiling at Aurora's actions.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) I'm really digging whatever thing it is between Damien and I. I can be myself with him...and he won't judge me for my richness or popular girl status. It's perfect.**

James and Alice walked to them, smiling.

"You guys are so cute!" Alice complimented, with the two getting up.

"Don't say that!" Aurora answered, "That's ugly! Say that to you and James since you two aren't bitching twenty four seven.

James smiled, "Jealous?"

"Absolutely not!" Aurora said, "You can kill me before I have a relationship like you two have...creeps."

Damien was grinning, "Anyway, how about we strategize instead of talking about each other. We have only four members because Manny wanted to be a bitch. What are we gonna do?"

"Keep pressing on Don't quit," James responds, "Why should our number shortages have any effect on our challenge performance?"

"Exactly, stay positive!" Alice says, "See, with that kind of attitude, we can win all of the challenges in the world!" Aurora and Damien walked off, annoyed.

 **Damien: (CONF.) Blech...those two are still annoying as hell.**

The cameras now looked to the girls' side of Team Loro's cabin. Sally was slowly waking up as she felt pieces of paper on her face. She immediately woke up, shocked at words such as _Liar, Cheater,_ and _Betrayer_ were written on them. There was only one person who could've done this.

Silver was already standing up, glaring at her. Sally stood up soon, showing off the pieces of paper containing the strong language.

"Wow Silver," Sally started, "You sure put a lot of effort into writing these words down. Do you actually think that I'm scared of you?"

Silver quickly wrote words down on a large sheet of paper under her bed, "No. You don't. But I detest those who betray their alliances for the sake of their individual survival."

Sally groaned, "Damn it! Okay, fine, fine. You got me there. I voted out Julie, so what? Did you expect me to be that loyal?"

"YES!" Silver wrote in all capital letters, "Julie was my best friend here, and you took that away from me! You betrayed the alliance!"

"I know I know! That's been established," Sally mutters, sipping some tap water from the small bathroom in the cabin, "Now what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! I don't know what to do now without Julie!" Silver wrote, "But if you try to pull something off like that again to me, I swear..."

"What? What are you gonna do to me? You can't talk shit because you never speak!" Sally yelled, "Actually, it's best that you never talk because if you did, you'd probably be a total bitch!"

Silver immediately grabbed her notepads and threw them at Sally's face, making her fall to the ground, hitting her head on the side of the bed.

"Why you..." Sally pounces at Silver, making both fall to the ground, "I will eliminate you!" Silver kept up with Sally's quick movements, dodging them.

The fighting continued until Manny opened the door, "Hey guys. We're going on a boat and sailing somewhere for the challenge. End whatever it is you guys are doing and get out or you're both getting kicked out." Sally gets off Silver, and the two follow Manny along to the boat, where everyone else was.

 **Sally: (CONF.) I would try really hard to take out Silver, but I'm not gonna waste my breath on her!**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *writes, worriedly* What am I going to do?**

Manny sailed the boat to a certain area of the ocean near the shore. He then looked towards Courtney, who was on another boat and was setting two buoys next to the boat. On each buoy was a long stick.

"Okay! For today's challenge, each team will be given three hoops. One person from each team must throw a hoop, hopefully to make it onto the stick buoys that Courtney has set up. If you miss, well, the weather is perfect for swimming to get that hoop you lost and returning it to throw it again! The team that gets all three of their hoops into the water wins the challenge!" Everyone looked to the waters that were slowly getting more violent over time, "Despite the weather, I think we can manage! Are we ready?" The teams gathered three hoops to throw, prepared to throw at either a red or green buoy. Manny blew his horn, "And begin!"

 **...**

 **(Tigre)**

Team Tigre focused on the red buoy. Damien was the first to grab a hoop to throw, "Whoa.." He exclaimed, "This boat is moving around a lot now."

"Just deal with it," Aurora says, holding another hoop, "At least you get to swim to get the hoop back!"

Damien rolled his eyes at Aurora's sarcasm, throwing the hoop which missed the buoy by a small margin. He groaned in annoyance, jumping into the waters to fetch back his hoop. Aurora prepared to throw her hoop, missing the buoy as well. She jumped in right away to get it.

James chucked, prepared to throw his hoop, "This might be hater than I expected. I thought Aurora and Damien were good at challenges like these."

Alice shrugged, "I guess they're too focused on flirting with each other!" She looks to the two, who had caught their hoops before they sunk, "Looks like they're coming back!"

As Aurora and Damien were climbing up the side of the boat to get up, Alice assisted them as James successfully threw one of their hoops into the stick buoy. He jumped and cheered as Aurora hugged him, "Yes!" He yelled, getting some glares from Aurora and Damien.

"How'd you even do that?!" Aurora complained, "You have to be amazing at life to be able to do that!"

"Maybe I'm just better than you!" James sarcastically responded, leaving Alice to chuckle while Aurora and Damien frowned.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) I'm not gonna let something like that embarrass me ever again!**

 **Damien: (CONF.) Aurora seems pissed...just how I like her!**

 **(Loro)**

Team Loro were now the focus, with no one of them having taken any action to throw a hoop. Sally insisted on the team strategizing before they threw a hoop, but Fredrick and Christopher disagreed.

"The other team has literally thrown all of their hoops already!" Fredrick mumbled.

"So?" Sally asks, "They didn't get them all in the hoop! Okay, I say that only those who are athletic should throw. And with five of us on the team, I think that can happen! Let's say...me, Drew, and Fredrick can throw hoops."

"Whoa whoa whoa...what about me?" Christopher says, "Let me prove to you guys that I'm strong-willed and a fierce competitor."

Sally quickly shakes her head, looking away from Christopher, "No...I don't see it to be honest. You look like a soft guy...kind of like Silver, but without the bitchiness." She turns to Silver, who was giving Sally a glare.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) Was Silver giving Sally a face? Wow...their alliance must** **already be broken! Yes!**

Silver wrote on a notepad, "I have good stamina. I can swim for hoops that you all miss...if that's something I can contribute."

"Absolutely not. That's an awful idea Silver, why would you think of that?!" Sally looks to Christopher, who didn't agree with her, "Can you believe her? She's probably trying to get your attention with her antics. She's never usually like this!" Silver once again gave Sally a glare, only for Christopher to notice this entire exchange.

"Actually," He starts, "That's a good idea, Silver. Let's start throwing, okay? The other team still hasn't gotten any new hoops in." Christopher focuses on the green buoy in front of them, and he throws his hoop, making it into the buoy. He nods and turns to his team, "Ready to go?"

Sally rolls her eyes and focuses, throwing the hoop which eventually missed as well.

 **Sally: (CONF.) You're kidding me, right? Urrgh! Why can't I focus?!**

Silver jumps into the waters to find the hoop, while Drew is able to throw his hoop into the buoy. He hi-fives Fredrick.

 **Drew: (CONF.) You know what they say; Drew knows his aim!**

Over time, Silver was unable to find the hoop that Sally threw. Silver couldn't communicate because she didn't have her notepad, and was stuck to just searching for something that she couldn't find. Christopher got increasingly worried at Silver being unable to find the hoop.

During this time, Damien got his hoop to make it into the buoy, cheering as Aurora was the last one to have throw her hoop in.

"Uh, where's Silver?" Christopher asked, scanning the ocean, not seeing her.

"The girl who never talks?" Drew asks, "I have no idea."

Sally grunts, "Same here. But does it matter? She said she had good stamina."

Christopher shakes his head, "I need to save her." He jumps in despite Sally telling him not to go.

"Come on come on come on Aurora! Loro is wasting their time! We can make it!" James yelled.

"Don't rush me or I'm throwing you in the water!" Aurora kept her focus, hoping that this last lost would bring home their win.

While Team Tigre cheered on for Aurora, Christopher was going underwater and catching for breaths to look for Silver. Without any other hoops to throw except the one that Sally threw and missed, Team Loro were in a bit of a bind.

Christopher eventually found Silver, who went deeper underwater and was still okay, and grabbed her along with the hoop that she was about to bring up. The two emerged from the water, breathing heavily after holding their breaths for so long, "Silver!" Christopher exclaimed, "Are you okay?!"

Silver nodded quickly.

Christopher was confused, "Yeah...uh...you're okay, right?" She nodded, so Christopher thought that it mean that she was fine as they headed back to the boat.

But, things were too latte as Aurora's hoop made it into their buoy, signaling a win.

Courtney blew a whistle, "And Team Tigre win!" Team Tigre cheer as Team Loro gather up in disappointment at their fourth loss in a row.

"Wow Loro, things are just awful for you!" Manny yelled, "We'll see who gets to head home tonight at our elimination!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

The winds were howling at the elimination as drizzle began to appear. Still, Manny forced Team Loro to wait by the ocean to await their fates. Votes had been tallied, and it was time to reveal the results.

Manny appeared in a raincoat, groaning, "This water sure is getting bad! Okay, let's see who is safe and won't have to leave the island in this coming storm! They include...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

Drew!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Christopher,.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and Fredrick! So, between our Loro Ladies, the one who is safe tonight is.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.BOTH OF YOU! Congrats, Courtney made me ave you both because of how bad the weather is! Yeah so..." He gives a chicken wing to Silver, "You guys can share it if you want."

Silver shook her head and gave it to Sally, who threw it to the floor.

"I don't accept food from others," Sally exclaims, stamping on the chicken wing with her shoes.

"Damn..." Fredrick groans as he eats his chicken wing, "That's a waste of perfectly good chicken!"

"Right?" Manny says, "Anyway, Courtney didn't want an elimination because a storm was coming and just in case Christopher got eliminated. She wanted Christopher to have a chance to 'get to know his team'...which I don't get but hey, with my girlfriend here, what can I say back?"

"Break up with her?" Drew states, getting a laugh from Fredrick.

Manny miles as he walks off, leaving Team Loro to head back to the cabins. The storm began to rage, with Loro making a run for their cabin.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry that this episode was so short, there wasn't an elimination, so I might as well not do a lot except for character development, which I feel like** **there was quite a bit in terms of Sally and Silver.**

 **Here are this episode's questions!**

 **1) Who was your star character(s) and why?**

 **2) Do you guys like Courtney? Is she a good co-host to you guys? I just wanna see what the people think.**

 **3) What do you think will happen next?**

 **I hope you can answer these questions, but nonetheless, thank you again!**


	10. Episode 7 - Swan Song

**Episode 7 - Swan Song**

 **...**

Team Loro had already made it back into their cabin as a loud rolling of thunder struck, hitting the beach. They screamed at how close the storm was and tried to open their lights, but couldn't. Silver wrote on a piece of paper and went to the boys' side of the cabin, "Are your lights working?"

Fredrick, who stepped out, answered, "No. Yours?" Silver shook her head. Sally appeared with a pillow and blankets, ready to share a room with the boys.

"Sally," Silver wrote, "Are we really going to sleep in a place where no lights are working?"

"Yes!" Sally yelled, walking into the boys' room, "We can just sleep!"

"But these cabins are so shitty, what if it breaks overnight?" Drew asks, getting into his pajamas.

"Then at least you made it this far!" Sally says, lying down in a bed.

Christopher walked out of their small bathroom, ready to sleep, "Uh..." He notices Silver and Sally, "What's going on?"

"They're sleeping with us tonight because they're babies!" Fredrick said, chuckling, sitting on his bed, "Does that make you feel uncomfortable Christopher?"

"No," He responds, "But I was thinking of sleeping with Team Tigre tonight...you know, just so that everybody's safe."

Silver smiled, writing that, "I really like that idea!" Christopher grinned at her.

Sally got up, "Excuse me, but I'm not sleeping with the other team!" She opened her mouth as if she was shocked at what Christopher said, "How dare you betray our team just sop you can sleep with your former team! You're a terrible teammate!"

"Stop it Sally," Silver wrote, "It's a good idea!"

"Wow, I thought that there was one fake bitch in this cabin but I guess there's two...how about that!" Sally sits down, flipping her hair, "What has this show come to!"

Christopher frowned at Sally, "A show that only cares about ratings than their contestant's worth." He heads to the door after hearing someone knock on it, "Alice?" Hew grabs her and pulls her into Loro's cabin, "Why were you walking out there in the storm to us? You could've gotten hurt! And you're wet!"

Alice gasped for air, taking a seat on Fredrick's bed, making it wet, "I...I...I wanted to invite you guys to spend a night at our cabin." She was breathing normally now, "That storm is getting worse by the minute, and I was getting nervous about you guys so...wanna come? There'll be music and food and candles. Our lights are out, too."

Sally stood up, "No! I see what you're trying to do, sissy!" Everyone looked at her weird, "You want to be nice to us, but when the going gets tough, you wanna stab us in the back!" Sally turns to her teammates, "Do you see this?! This...this sabotage! And I bet it's because of Christopher!" Alice gasped, "Yep! Christopher! He acts as if he's quiet and ignorant of everything, but in actuality, he's a smart, evil, cunning man willing to murder us if he had the chance!"

Drew grabbed Sally and sat her down, "Are you okay? You're acting crazy! Is this storm changing you?"

"The only thing changing is our chances of surviving because of Christopher!" Sally pointed at the guy, giving off a very creepy smile.

Christopher shakes his head, following Alice, "She likes me." very one laughed as they followed, wit Sally reluctantly following.

 **Sally: (CONF.) That is an absolute lie! I would never like a man like Christopher! What's so interesting about him anyway, huh? That he's strong, saved Silver in the challenge, and anything else that I don't know about him yet I'm jumping to conclusion to cover the fact that I do like him?! No freaking way!**

Alice and Team Loro rushed to the girls' side of Team Tigre's cabin, opening up the door. "Hey guys!" Alice cheered, we've got some guests!"

Aurora and Damien were lying in bed together, eating and talking wis James was playing on his guitar. A table was set up in the middle of the cabin, holding cups and drinks and food that they've accumulated from the hosts due to their win. Fredrick and Drew helped themselves to some chips and salsa and sat to listen to James playing while Sally sat in the corner of the cabin, trying to sleep. Silver and Alice went to sit and listen to James as well. Christopher, after grabbing some soda, took a seat next to Sally, who wasn't yet aware of him being next to her.

"Hey Sally," Christopher started, scaring Sally to open her eyes, "What's up?"

"Don't talk to me," Sally said, covering herself up.

Christopher drank a little, "Sorry for what I said about you liking me earlier. I know you don't like me."

"Exactly, tell everyone who heard that that you're stupid and what you said isn't funny."

"I'm not really someone who does that."

"Then this is your first time! Good luck!"

Christopher smiles and lays his head on the cabin wall, "A girl would never like me."

"Wow, doesn't every shitty guy say that though?" Sally mumbles, starting to laugh.

Christopher breathed in as if he was feeling a bit sad, spoke with his voice cracking a little, "My dad..Nate Washington...he...he served in the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. He was killed in action during a war. It was just me and my mom when I was born, then one night as we were going home from the movies, some awful criminal killed her in front of me..." He teared up, "Ever since then I've been training physically and intellectually to adapt to difficulties that I may face and...sometimes I suffer post traumatic stress disorder from my mom's death..." He wiped his eyes.

Sally was interested, feeling empathy for him, "I'm listening...it's okay I uh..." She blushed, "I'm listening.

"I hide it though with my lonesome personality. I like to do things on my own and reflect on my past and it's just..." Christopher shakes his head, "It's not hard for me to trust people but still...I fear that woman will reject me because of all the trauma that I've faced because of my mom's death so...I don't make close relationships."

Sally gave him a hug, "I'm sorry I...uh...didn't know you'd open up to me like that. You...your feelings are validated, okay?"

"It's not your fault Sally," Christopher says, looking to James who was finishing up his song, "It's hard holding things in your mind that you can't internalize."

James stopped strumming his guitar, "So, for this awful yet sweet night, does anyone have requests of songs that you guys want me to sing?"

Alice raised her hands, "I have one I have one! Do 'Swan Song' by Lana del Rey. It's good, I swear! We've practiced it in our jam sessions!"

James shakes his head, "Are you sure? Will all those hours of you making me practice them with you work?"

"Yes!" Alice says, "I think you'll do great on your own! Do it! I'll join in when I can!"

With a sigh, James started singing,

 _(singing)_

 _Put your white tennis shoes on and follow me_  
 _Why work so hard when you could just be free?_  
 _You got your moment now, you got your legacy_  
 _Let's leave the world for the ones who change everything_  
 _Nothing could stop the two of us_  
 _Let's just get lost, that's what we want_

 _And I will never sing again_  
 _And you won't work another day_  
 _I will never sing again_  
 _With just one wave it goes away_  
 _It will be our swan song_  
 _It will be our swan song_  
 _Be our swan song_  
 _It will be our swan song_

Alice sang the next verse,

 _Dive in, dive deep in dark blue suede_  
 _Rushing up from the water where the ice meets_  
 _And you've been gone so long, you missed everything_  
 _The world can change in a day if you go away, but_  
 _Nothing could stop the two of us_  
 _If that's what we want, we could just get lost_

 _And I will never sing again_  
 _And you won't work another day_  
 _I will never sing again_  
 _With just one wave it goes away_  
 _It will be our swan song_  
 _It will be our swan song_  
 _Be our swan song_  
 _It will be our swan song_

Alice and James both sang the final parts of the song,

 _Live your life_  
 _Live your life, where you've been_  
 _Where you're going to_  
 _Say good night_  
 _Say good night to the life in the world we live_  
 _I'm going to follow you_

 _And I will never sing again_  
 _And you won't work another day_  
 _And I will never sing again_  
 _You won't work another day_

 _It will be our swan song_  
 _It will be our swan song_  
 _Be our swan song_  
 _It will be our swan song_

 _Put your white tennis shoes on and follow me_  
 _Put your white tennis shoes on and follow me_  
 _Put your white tennis shoes on and follow me_  
 _Why you work so hard when you could just be free?_

They stopped singing, getting some claps from the contestants.

"Wow," Damien groaned, "I can't believe they actually sang all of that."

"Yeah," Aurora agreed, "They ruined a song with their shitty voices."

Alice turned to them, ready to scold, "Why would you guys say such a thing?"

"Who cares about that?!" Sally mumbled, pointing to outside of the cabins, "Courtney is in the pouring rain on the ground! We have to help her!"

Immediately, everyone got up to check outside and it turned out to be true. Courtney was in her pajamas, soaking wet with blood all over her body.

"What the...oh no!" Sally screamed, getting the blood all over her body, "We have to get her inside now and assess the body, okay?" People agreed and carried her into the cabin, with Drew opening the door for them.

Courtney was laid onto the floor, motionless, soaked with blood. Sally, Christopher, Damien, and Silver started to investigate her body, noticing how the blood came from her chest area.

"She was stabbed," Christopher concluded, "By some knife. Got all over her body."

Alice was in tears as well as Silver, "What will we do?" Alice asks, holding onto James for comfort.

James sighs, "I think I know who did this," He says, pointing to Damien, "It was you!"

Everyone gasped, with Damien walking backwards.

"What are you talking about? I killed no one!" Damien yells.

Aurora nods, tearing up, "I agree! He would never kill anyone!"

 **Damien: (CONF.) Actually, I'd disagree on that but hey! At least I'm not in the mood for killing right now!**

"False!" James yells, running to Damien's closet, rummaging.

"You'd never..." Damien grumbled.

James takes out three knives from the closet, "Evidence number one! He has had these knives hidden in his closet for quite some time now, and I've never questioned it until know! I think that this is the weapon used to kill Courtney!"

Damien defends himself, "First of all, if those were used to kill Courtney, how could have I killed her if I was with you guys the entire time!" Everyone stopped talking for a little bit.

"Wait a minute," Drew mumbles, "Those are my knives!" He yells, "Damien? When did you ever steal them?!"

"Aha! And there you go guys!" James states, "We have more evidence thanks to Drew! Why did he steal them? Well, so that he can murder Courtney!"

"No!" Damien yells, grabbing a knife and shoving James against a wall, "Don't make me actually kill someone here!"

Aurora and Alice grab their respective partners and pull them apart.

"Guys, we can't go on blaming people, we have to get Manny. He may not even know that his girlfriend is dead!" Sally yells, "I say that Christopher, me, Alice, and Fredrick head to his cabin where he's sleeping, Silver and Drew protect the cabin and make sure the body is safe, and Aurora, Damien, and James can check elsewhere!"

"Wait!" Alice exclaims, "I want to be with James! Together, we're a fierce duo! Right, James?" She kisses his cheek, making James blush.

"Fine," Sally says, "Team Tigre can find evidence while Drew and Silver protect the place and I take a shower in the community bathrooms. I'm so dirty with this blood it smells so awful!" She gags, heading out, "Good luck guys."

Damien heads out, "Come on Team. Let's see who can solve this mystery first." Team Tigre leave, with Fredrick and Christopher heading out as well.

Drew yells to the boys, "Hey! Head to Manny's cabin! He could be there!" Fredrick gives a thumbs up and starts running with Christopher in the rain.

Drew wrapped his arms together and sighed, "Wow! Sure wasn't the night that I was expecting! Haha...crazy indeed."

Silver nodded at the awkward conversation. Then, loud thunder rang through the island as the rain kept falling down. It scared Silver, who jumped back.

On paper, she asked Drew, "You wanna head back in? It's much safer."

Drew chuckled, "Sure! Would rather do that then...AHH!" He screamed with Silver standing motionless, shocked at how Courtney's body was no longer in the room while the window directly opposite to the door was wide open, with rain entering the cabin from the window.

 **Drew: (CONF.) This mystery is getting crazier by the minute!**

The cameras now focused on Sally, who was soaked in blood and water and was entering the community showers, where the only showers existed. She took off her dirty clothes and placed them in the laundry so that they could soon be cleaned. Sally then entered the shower and started scrubbing herself as fast as she could with some soap that she found sitting on a table there.

As she was scrubbing, she didn't even notice somebody walk slowly into the shower room with a machete in hand, wearing a black cape and an ape mask.

Sally was singing the 'Twisted Nerve Song' as the person opened up the shower curtains that gave Sally her privacy, raising their machete to stab Sally.

"AHHHH!" Sally screamed, kicking the murderer to the ground, ready to attack, "Fight me!" The murderer got up, dropping the machete and getting into a fist fight with Sally, who was clearly overpowering them.

Sally successfully threw the murderer against a wall, making them fall to the floor. With a quick grab of a towel nearby, Sally made a run out of the showers and towards Manny's cabin.

 **Sally: (CONF.) If only I had put that much effort in trying to end Silver yesterday!**

One could now see Damien, Aurora, James, and Alice, noticing a small shed by the entrance of the jungle. Curious, they headed towards it to investigate.

"I didn't know that there was a shed here," Damien stated, "I guess this is where they keep their equipment and stuff." He slowly opened the shed, entering it as quick as he could with the other people with him so that they wouldn't get soaked.

"Whoa," Aurora exclaimed, "There's so much stuff in here from the challenges!" She looks around the stuff, touching it, "Wow."

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Alice said.

Aurora rolled her eyes, grabbing everything that she could, "This is SO cool!"

Alice shook her head and held onto James, who found something interesting.

"Hey," James said, noticing tons of bottles of the same liquid for some reason. He grabbed some bottles, reading out the label, "This product is for...'Fake Halloween Blood? What?" He turned to everyone else, but felt the push of someone as he and Alice fell into a nearby pool of blood.

"AH!" I've got blood all over me! No! Oh my oh my...this killer has killed more people!" Alice yelled, holding onto James, who was getting up.

James wiped the blood on him, noticing how Aurora and Damien were gone, with the door of the small shed wide open, "Don't worry Alice, I think that this mystery isn't as deep as we're making it."

As the two headed outside, they devised a plan, "Well," Alice started, "If what you're saying is true, then we need to go to Manny's cabin immediately and warn them. Oh gosh," She shivered, noticing Sally running towards them, "I see someone! It's...it's Sally! Sally! Over here!" Alice waved her hands in the air, catching Sally's attention.

Sally got to the two, slowing down, shocked at the blood on them, "Uh..." She mumbled, "What happened to you guys? Why are you...covered in blood?"

"It's not what you think it is Sally!" James said, trying to touch Sally's shoulder, although she pushed him back, "Wait..what's wrong?"

Sally was shaking, becoming increasingly scared, "What...you...you...you killed someone! You killed Aurora and Damien and Courtney! I bet you're hiding things, huh? I can't believe I didn't know this considering the fact that you're always together, most likely planning everyone's murder so that only you two can win the million dollars!" Sally started running for Manny's cabin, "I will expose and arrest you two for manslaughter, I swear it!"

"That's not true! Sally! Stop!" Alice yelled, grabbing James, "We have to get to her and let her know what's really happening!" James followed, hoping to get to Sally as quick as they could.

Meanwhile, Christopher used a paper clip that he randomly found his pocket to open the locked doors of Manny's cabin. He and Fredrick entered the cabin, slamming the door behind them.

"So bad out there, man!" Fredrick complained, "When will this madness end?"

"It's only been like, an hour. Not so bad," Christopher stated, sitting by the fireplace to warm himself up, "Do you think everyone else is doing what they need to do?"

"Nope," Fredrick said, taking a seat by the fireplace as well, "They're probably all running to us right now, running from whatever killed Courtney."

"It's good that Sally spotted her outside though, or else we'd never know about it until the morning!" Christopher stated.

Fredrick nodded, wanting to ask a question, "Hey Christopher? When were in Team Tigre's cabin, I saw you tearing up as you sat by Sally...wanna explain that?"

Christopher turned to Fredrick, a bit taken aback at Fredrick's surveillance, "Are you watching me?"

He laughs in response, "No, I'm not! I just thought it was interesting, making that joke about Sally liking you to crying next to her...confusing, right?"

"You don't need to know," Christopher said, getting up after hearing loud knocking at the door, "You never will, as a matter of fact!"

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) Christopher is a mysterious man indeed...I'm going to have to find out the truth!**

Christopher opened the door, with Aurora and Damien entering, "What happened?" Christopher asked.

"The...the...the..." Aurora tried to speak but was tired from the running.

"We caught Alice and James trying to dump Courtney's, Silver's, and Drew's body in a small shed hidden near the entrance of the jungle. How crazy can things get?!" Damien took a seat on a sofa while Aurora sat on the floor.

"Alice and James?" Christopher asked, "There's no way. They are good people and would never do that."

"So?" Damien asks, "They may act nice to you but are slowly dying to kill us all...and you could've been one of their targets!"

Christopher stood there in disbelief, refusing to believe a word that Damien was saying, but felt conflicted.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) Is it true? What Damien said? Have they been plotting to kill us all? Oh...gosh...**

Sally ran into the cabin, screaming, clenching onto the towel that she wrapped around herself after getting chased, "Guys! I just had the worst experience ever! I was in the shower, taking off al of the blood, and then comes this black-caped, ape mask wearing murderer with a machete!"

Everyone gasped.

"I'm lucky that I'm still alive," Sally moans, sitting down, "And the worst part? I saw Alice and James with blood all over them!" Christopher's eyes went wide open, "I'm not lying either!" Sally yelled, "They murdered Courtney, and now I'm here...hopefully they didn't follow me to this cabin..."

"Or we're all getting killed!" Aurora exclaimed.

Christopher pushed his shoe into the ground, making a loud noise, "Shut up! You're lying!" He pointed at Sally, "You, and Damien, and Aurora are all conspiring to make my friends look like bad people so that I can hate them! I'm not letting that happen!"

"We're not!" Damien said, "We're telling you that your friends are murderers and they might try to kill us!"

"Damien!" yelled James and Alice in unison as they appeared in the doorway, soaked in blood.

Everyone in the cabin backed up, afraid of the couple.

"Wait, why are you all stepping away from us? We're not the killers!" Alice yells.

"That's what all killers say!" Fredrick yelled.

"See Christopher? They are the killers!" Sally tells him.

"No Christopher, we're not!" James rebuttals, "We'd never hurt anyone! Who do you think we are?!"

Their words soon ended when somebody in a black cape arrived out of nowhere wearing an ape mask and holding a machete.

Alice jumped into James's arms as James ran towards the corner of the cabin, where everybody else was gathered.

"Oh no..." Alice started crying, clinging to James, who held onto Christopher, who held onto everybody else.

The murderer made its way closer, only to get tripped by Drew and covered by a large, white blanket from the cabin beds by Silver. The murderer struggled as Drew tied the murderer's feet and hands, and once he was done, the murderer gave up, sitting on the floor as everyone else stood up.

"Wait...so..." Christopher started, "Alice and James aren't the killers? What..."

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I knew that they wouldn't do that to me. Alice and James are as good as they come around! My team...what liars!**

Drew smiled, "It looks like Silver and I cracked the case! But first, let's see who has been scaring us this entire time!" He removes the ape mask, revealing it to be Courtney.

"Courtney?!" Everyone yelled.

The 'murderer' giggled, "You guys got me! And I would've gotten away with it too if I hadn't been for you meddling kids!" She winks at the camera, "I had to make that statement or this challenge would've sucked!"

"Challenge?!" Aurora responded, "This was all a challenge?! Why would you put us through all of this?!"

Silver had a big notepad with words already written on it, "It was simple. Once you all left, Drew and I went back into the cabins to see that Courtney's body was gone and out the window. Simply meaning: We knew it was her all along."

Drew carried on, "The window of Team Tigre's cabin goes back to the jungle, so Courtney had to have planned this all out. And when you look at the 'blood' all over her, Alice, and James?" He picks at James's shirt, "You can see that it's just fake blood!"

James nodded, "Exactly! We saw it when Aurora and Damien pushed us into this big pool of the fake blood! Then, they ran away!" Christopher nodded after hearing James's words.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I knew that James and Alice were not the killers. They're as good as they come! But Aurora and Damien...trying to hurt my relationship** **between James and Alice? Not cool!**

Silver showed another piece of paper, "So at the end of the day, Courtney has been the one terrorizing us for the night!" She clapped her hands, as if she was done presenting a speech.

"Courtney," Alice asked, "Why would you do this? Making us suffer an hour of worrying that someone on this island was trying to kill us?"

"Well, Manny left after the elimination ceremony because he had to buy some new goods for future challenges, so he told me that if the storm wouldn't allow him to return to the island, then I would have to do the challenge! And I told myself, why not do it during the storm? And in the end, it was fun!" She stood up, "And because Silver and Drew figured it out and caught me, Team Loro wins the challenge!"

Team Loro got together, cheering about a win after four losses in a row.

"Can't believe you did it man, but you did!" Fredrick told Drew, and gave him a hi-five.

Christopher, on the other hand, was glaring at Aurora and Damien for what they told him.

Sally tapped Christopher's shoulder, taking his focus away, "Hey, um, sorry for telling you that Alice and James were the killers. I was attacked in the showers by Courtney, and I was already scared so...whatever I saw I believed...and when you see someone with what looks like blood on their bodies, you can't resist jumping to conclusions!"

Christopher smiled, "You're forgiven. Out of anyone from tonight, I'd definitely forgive you the most," Sally smiled as Christopher added, "And also, you were attacked in the showers? That is pretty funny!" He smiled, then looked to Aurora and Damien, who were talking with their team that lost.

Sally noticed Christopher's eyes, "What's the matter? Are you mad at their accusations?" He nodded, "Well, maybe we could get revenge on them both, for trying to turn you away from your friends."

Courtney looked out the window, "Tomorrow morning, we will be eliminating someone from Team Tigre! And you know who will be voting out Team Tigre? Team Loro!"

People were shocked at the rule that had been just made up.

"Why? That's so unfair!" Alice complained, "What if they have poor judgement and eliminate the wrong person?"

Courtney turned to Alice confused, "Well, wouldn't they save whoever they liked on your team?" She turned away, leaving the teams to rest up for the elimination in the morning.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

The next morning came, with the storm having passed the island. The beach was very wet, but a fireplace was still there and the Bee Boat f Same came to the beach, with Manny on it.

Manny and Courtney hugged, with Manny surprised at both teams being there, "So, how was the storm?"

"Killer!" Courtney chuckled, hitting Manny's back because of the joke, "We did a challenge last night and Team Loro has voted who to send home from Team Tigre, who lost!"

Manny shook his head, heading to the shed, "I really don't want to know the details about the challenge..."

Damien leaned over to Aurora, "Looks like he'll know now..." They both chucked.

"Okay! Time for elimination! In my hands are five sheets of paper with the names of someone from Team Tigre! The person with the most names on these papers will be eliminated! And, if there's anyone to blame...blame the other team! So, the names on the paper include...

..

..

.

.

.

..

.Damien!.

..

.

..

...

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

James!

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.James!..

...

.

.

..Damien! And the name on the last sheet of paper is..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.James! So, James, it looks like Team Loro wants to send you home...bye!"

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) James was a know-it-all...which actually isn't that surprising considering he's a nerd.**

 **Drew: (CONF.) I'm with Fredrick.**

 **Christopher: (CONF.) *grunts* If only we could've voted out two people from Team Tigre.**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *on paper* It may be surprising, but I sent home James because of his intelligence. He's pretty smart and underestimated...something I don't want to go up against during the merge!**

 **Sally: (CONF.) What happened! I voted to send home Damien for what he did to Christopher! Grrrr...that damn Silver, always messing things up for me!**

Alice started crying, grabbing onto James's shoulder as he headed to the Bee Boat of Shame, "I'll miss you so much! Don't forget about me, okay?! I'll miss our duets and time...and the struggles we had and how we overcame them!"

James held Alice's face and kissed her on the lips, "I know. I'll miss you too. Make it far for me, okay?" He looked to Christopher, who waved to him goodbye, "See ya Christopher! Take care of Alice if you can!" James jumped onto the boat, and it sailed away.

Courtney turned to the screen as the teams headed off, "Lots of drama last night, courtesy of me! What will happen next? Will Alice survive without her man? Will Christopher get revenge on a sneaky Damien and Aurora? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

 **...**

 **I LOVED writing this episode! It was so fun! And, I updated faster** **than usual!**

 **There's a poll up so you can vote for your favorite Top 8 contestant!**

 **Hope you vote, thanks for reading!**


	11. Episode 8-Fear Is A Construct Of Reality

**Episode 8 - Fear Is Just A Construct Of Reality**

 **...**

The day after Courtney's murder-mystery challenge was finished, both teams hung around the island, resting from the stress. Manny announced that there wouldn't be a challenge for another day since it would be too tiring, allowing for them to do whatever they wanted. On the day that the elimination ceremony was held, the final eight were not doing much, simply walking around the beach, sleeping, or doing something else. It wash;t until nighttime that they really focused on intersecting with each other.

In Team Tigre's cabin, Damien took his things into the girls' side of the cabin to make the permanent move-in with Aurora.

"I'm here!" Damien yelled, dumping his things on the floor and giving Aurora, who was on her bed, a kiss on the cheek. He lays down next to Aurora, as if they were sleeping together, "Today was so boring!"

"Yeah," Aurora agrees, "It feels weird not having anything to do a challenge in the afternoons...I hope tomorrow's won't be so bad as last nights..."

"That was pretty awful," Damien mutters. He turns to see Alice, who had her eyes closed and was humming to herself, "Hey, singer girl. Are you still upset that your man is gone? The only one who cared about you?"

Alice still kept her eyes closed, but spoke, "I don't need to hear your awful words. I'm over it already."

Aurora chuckled as Damien snickered, "Wow. She's a strong woman now! Nobody can stop her!"

"You're right!" She says, "I'm gonna win it for me and James. We both deserve it after all the bullying and targeting we've experienced."

"Bullying?" Aurora asks, "When have we ever bullied you? We're just making jokes with you that you can't take! Sucks for you, huh?"

"It does because James isn't here with me," She responds, "And I'll make sure that I win so that I can prove just how great of a person that I can be and that nice people can win reality competitions too!"

Damien shakes his head, "So emotional, huh?" Aurora nods, and she turns off the lights for the team to sleep.

In Team Loro's cabin, Sally was knocking loudly on the boys' section of the cabin, "Hey! Let me in! Come on guys!"

Fredrick, though hesitant, opens the door, "What?"

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

Fredrick stared at Sally long and hard, "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No!" She responded, "I just...don't really wanna sleep with Silver tonight!"

"Why?"

"For no reason! Is that a good answer to you?"

"No! I bet it's because she's still mad that Julie is gone and you're scared of what she'll do to you!" Fredrick winked at Sally, "I love knowing information that isn't my business. But still, unless the other guys don't want you here, then you're welcome to sleep in my bed with me." He heads inside the cabin to ask Drew and Christopher if they were okay with Sally sleeping with them.

 **Sally: (CONF.) Fine! Fredrick knows about me being nervous about what Silver could do, but what's wrong with that? It's better than waking up to a drawing of a penis on my forehead!**

Fredrick reappeared at the door, "They're okay with it. Wanna sleep with me?" He points to his bed, "It's comfy and I spray the area with air freshener every morning!"

"I'd rather not sleep with you," Sally mutters, "The floor seems more comfortable."

"Whatever floats your boat!" Fredrick lays down, looking to Drew and Christopher, who were also in bed, "Girl alert!"

"Awesome, is she hot?" Drew looks down at Sally, "Oh. Yeah. No." Sally shakes her head at Drew's sarcasm.

Christopher was reading a book about travel, but he closed it and looked to Sally, "Hey. Why are you with us?"

Sally shrugs, "I don't know. I just feel like Silver likes being alone and that it is my responsibility to make her comfortable." Christopher snorts and turns to sleep, with Sally going to sleep as well.

 **...**

The next day arrived, with it being very humid and the beach being soggy and dirty. Christopher asked for shovels from Manny so that he could clean up, and encouraged his team to work with him as well.

Christopher dug a shovel into the ground, passing them out to Team Loro, "You guys ready to help? It's pretty hot out here, but I think we can manage."

"Oh no," Drew complained, "It is hot! I really can't do dirty work while doing it under the sun!"

Sally chuckled, "You're so weak!"

Drew looked at Sally, "Shut the hell up! I'm stronger than you'll ever be!" Sally smiled, beginning to dig into the sand so that she could make the beach more attractive rather than dirty.

"Just do it," Fredrick told Drew, "It's not like she'll have a lot of time left on the show anyway."

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) The merge is coming around very soon, and I need to actually strategize! The end is so close yet so far away!**

 **Drew: (CONF.) I'm pretty proud of myself making it this far, but what I can't stand for is Fredrick being so close to me. We are allies, but I'll be ready to turn against him with a knife to his throat!**

Team Loro were carrying along with their business, sweating and groaning from the humidity. Silver, while placing some sand to wheelbarrow it to an area of the beach that lost a lot of sand, bumped into Sally, who scoffed as she continued with her work.

Silver wrote some words down and showed it to Sally, "Are we still doing this?"

"Duh!" Sally responded, "You want to create drama with me, then I'll do it with you!"

"Then why did you sleep with the boys the other day? Are you getting close to Christopher?" Silver grinned at what she wrote, but Sally grabbed her notepad and threw it at the ocean.

She grabbed Silver by the shoulder and pulled her in close, "Listen here Silver Birch tree or whatever the hell kind of tree name your shitty parents gave you, I will eliminate you and I will do so in the most calculating and cunning way possible that you'll be too embarrassed to appear on TV ever again!"

As Silver was talking to Silver, Fredrick noticed it and called them out, "Hey, you guys gonna try to do what Christopher wants us to do or are you two gonna slack off like you always do?"

Sally lets go of Silver and smiles, "We sure are Fredrick! Maybe you should stop worrying about us and worry about your damn self!" She starts working again, heading towards the wheelbarrow and running into Silver as she pushed it, making Silver fall onto a pile of sand that she was already gathering.

 **Sally: (CONF.) Intimidation is a great way to defeat your opponents!**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *shows lengthy paragraphs* Since the beginning of the show, I've done deep analyses of my teammates, and I think it's best to show them off right now of my teammates right now. Sally is clearly my enemy, but at the same time, I feel like she's afraid of me because she hasn't actually tried to take me out even though she is more than capable at doing that. I'm not strong, so I'm an easy target! Christopher: Quiet, but nice. I don't believe his intentions are bad, but he seems like he lacks trust. Fredrick: I've seen him as scary at times, especially when he ripped some of the pages in my notepad. I've** **kept a keen eye on him, but I don't know what he'll do next. Drew: He's friends with Fredrick, so that may not be good. He could try to betray Fredrick, but he might wait until the merge...To conclude things, my team is very individual rather than focused on the work of the whole team, which I don't really like...but hey, at least I don't get** **eliminated, then I'll be fine.**

Team Tigre were sitting in the porch of their cabin, leaving a fan on to keep them not heated. Aurora and Damien were reading quietly as Alice was listening to music on a small radio that she brought to the island. It was music with guitars, but Aurora and Damien weren't bothered by it.

"Hey, guys," Alice asks, "I found this song last night and I kind of want to sing it...can I, of course, unless you want to bully me about my voice and my singing and my entire music career."

Damien snickers, "Well, just don't sing because we're gonna bully you regardless."

Alice sighs, "Wow...you know what? I'm gonna sing." She stands up, "I'm done with you two hurting my feelings and making me feel as if my passion isn't worth following. Don't you have passions?"

"Obviously," Aurora responds, "A passion for hating your music!"

Alice shakes her head in annoyance, "No...urrgh...fine, I'm gonna sing and you're all gonna listen! It's called 'Lost' by Anouk."

 _(singing)_

 _If roses are meant to be red_  
 _And violets to be blue_  
 _Why isn't my heart meant for you_

 _My hands longing to touch you_  
 _But I can barely breathe_  
 _Starry eyes that make me melt_  
 _Right in front of me_

 _Lost in this world_  
 _I even get lost in this song_  
 _And when the lights go down_  
 _That is where I'll be found_

 _This music's irresistible_

 _Your voice makes my skin crawl_  
 _Innocent and pure_  
 _I guess you heard it all before_

 _Mister inaccessible_  
 _Will this ever change_  
 _One thing that remains the same_  
 _You're still a picture in a frame_

 _Lost in this world_  
 _I even get lost in this song_  
 _And when the lights go down_  
 _That is where I'll be found_

 _I get lost in this world_  
 _I get lost in your eyes_  
 _And when the lights go down_  
 _That's where I'll be found_  
 _Yeah yeah_

 _I get lost in this world_  
 _I get lost in your eyes_  
 _And when the lights go down_  
 _Am I the only one_  
 _Ooh_

Alice finished singing, with tears in her eyes. She mutters, "I miss James so much."

There were a few seconds of silence until Aurora and Damien burst out laughing, leaving Alice offended.

"Alice!" Damien yelled, "You are so damn overdramatic! You're gonna see James soon! Why are you so stupid yet so funny?!" He keeps laughing with Aurora, and Alice simply walks off.

 **Alice: (CONF.) It feels like I'm living with internet haters who hate my stepbrother and I's music. But, I will sing and be proud of that. Even if I don't win, I still have my amazing music career with my stepbrother Steven and regardless...I know for a fact that my future will be bright.**

 **...**

Manny and Courtney called everybody to a section of the beach, with bags of equipment set all around the place, "Are you guys ready to face your fears so that we can count them as points towards your win in a challenge?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Not me!" Alice squealed.

"What are you gonna make us do though?" Fredrick asked.

"It's simple!" Courtney explains, "In your applications, we asked for your strengths and weaknesses while so of you added your fears. So, we took those weaknesses and fears together to make this challenge! That's why Manny was out on the night of the storm!"

Manny nods, "So, everyone must face a fear - with its conditions depending on what the fear is. I you successfully face your fear, your team gets a point. The team with the most points once everyone is done wins the challenge! And, to accommodate for Team Tigre's disadvantage, we ask for someone on Team Loro to switch to Team Tigre's side for today."

Team Loro look at each other, wondering what they should do. Christopher puts his hand in the air without a formal team decision, "I'll go back." He stands next to Alice.

"Ah, I see. Christopher, feeling the nostalgia for your old team?" Manny asks. Christopher nods, "Cool, I hope your new team is okay with that."

 **Sally: (CONF.) I'm not okay with that. Traitor.**

Courtney headed off to prepare for the fear challenges, and Manny pulled from a small box the names of who will face their fears first, "We will alternate the teams going for a round and will start with Team Loro's fears...with Sally facing her fears first! And that fear is...MANNEQUINS!"

Sally screams, falling to her knees, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, and actually, it's all set for you," Manny walked everyone to Team Loro's cabin, "While you guys were cleaning up the beach, Courtney and I set up the mannequins in your room! Sally peeked inside the girls' side of the cabins, with some of the mannequins naked while some were clothed. Either way, Sally was scared.

"Sally, your fear challenge will be to destroy each and every one of those mannequins in the hope of getting over your weird fear." He hands her a sword, blowing his horn, "And begin!"

Despite being reluctant, Fredrick pushed Sally into the room, with Manny locking the door from the outside.

Sally immediately began banging at the door, calling for help, "Help me! I don't wanna do this!"

Fredrick said, "You better do it or else we'll eliminate you if we lose!" Drew and Silver nod. Sally, shocked at Silver agreeing to Fredrick's words, turns to the mannequins, gulping.

 **Sally: (CONF.) The scariest video game that I've ever played is Mad Father. I'm usually not afraid of RPG Maker horror games but Mad Father...*shivers***

Sally closed her eyes to reflect, "You can do this Sally...you can do this...these things are fake...and you have a sword in your hands...the most powerful weapon out there..." Sally opened her eyes, "I can do this!" She began slicing away at the mannequins that were placed all over the room, cutting upwards, downwards, and to the side, making them fall to pieces and lay themselves on the ground. Sally went fast with her eyes closed, simply focused on taking out whatever was in front of her. She soon finished, wiping the sweat from her forehead and walking out, dropping the sword.

"Congrats Sally! One point goes to Team Loro!" Manny tallied it on a clipboard.

"Wow," Drew said, "You did it. Good job." Sally flipped her hair, winking at Silver, who was grinning.

Manny moved on, "The first to represent Team Tigre in the challenge is...Aurora! Your fear was being abandoned, so why not force you to spend an hour in the jungle all by yourself! While we're at it, we can have Damien face his fear of...My Little Pony!"

Aurora and Damien gasp, with Alice chuckling.

 **Alice: (CONF.) It looks like the bullies have the stupidest fears! Damien is scared of a TV show and Aurora...well, being alone is pretty awful!**

 **Aurora: (CONF.) Manny is fucking sick for doing this to us!**

 **Damien: (CONF.) Can somebody just kill me now?!**

Aurora slowly walked into the jungle, waving goodbye to everyone, "Bye..."

Manny, however blew a whistle and some actor wearing a Rainbow Dash costume ran up to Damien on all four extremities, jumping and touching Damien, "Damien, if you can spend the next five minutes without running away, your team will win a point!" He blew his horn, "Begin!"

The actor was jumping around at Damien, grabbing his hand and getting up in Damien's space. Damien tried to brave through it though, closing his eyes and whimpering.

People were giggling at how awkward Damien was with the My Little Pony character. Someone so tough was so weak next to Rainbow Dash.

Five minutes later, the actor jumped off of Damien and stood up and walked offscreen. Damien got up, groaning.

"Well, you looked funny getting hurt, so Team Tigre get their first point!" Manny turned to Fredrick and Drew, "Now, one of you has vertigo and the other can't swim, so we're going to put you guys in the same situation! Follow me!" Manny showed off a pool that was eight feet deep with a diving plank raised about 30 feet above the ground, "Drew, you must spend five minutes in that pool without getting out while Fredrick must climb to the top of the plank and jump off into the pool. He can't turn back. Ready?"

Drew seemed extremely nervous, "No." Fredrick tried to keep his cool, but it was clear that he was afraid.

Manny blew the horn again, "Go!"

Fredrick began climbing, refusing to look back at the ground. Drew took his shirt off and slowly got into the pool, clinging to the sides of the large pool and keeping his eyes on the teams.

"Don't look down Fredrick!" Damien yelled.

Fredrick looked down, looking up quickly after, "Damn it! Shut up! I have to win this!" Fredrick, after a few minutes, made it to the top, "Oh no..."

Manny grabbed Drew's hands and pushed him farther out to the pool, "You can't win this if you stay on the sides...swim!"

"I can't!" Drew complained, shaking his hands everywhere, "I just can't do this!"

"Try!" Sally yelled.

"No!"

"Try!"

"No!"

"Try!"

"NOOO!" Drew screamed, grabbing the side rails once again and stepping out of the pool, "I can't do it. Nope. Not at all. Who cares if we didn't win a point? We have two other people doing it!" Sally shook her head while Silver dropped her shoulders in disappointment. At the same time, Fredrick's scream was heard as he dropped into the pool, resurfacing after a few seconds.

"Fredrick has given Team Loro two points in total already! Great job!" Manny writes down the points as Fredrick celebrates with his team, "Okay, it's time for Christopher to head into our shed blindfolded! We've got a surprise in there!" He hands Christopher the blindfolds and guides Christopher to the shed, having someone pull him in. Manny snickered as he closed the door, "This will be fun!"

"Where...where am I?" Fredrick asked as he was laid down onto a flat surface with his arms and legs tied down, "Why am I being tied down?" The blindfolds were taken off, revealing the setting of a very creepy hospital, set with colorful pictures on the walls, but next to him were a rack of construction tools - hammers, drills, etc.

Courtney, wearing a tight-fitting nurses outfit with her breasts shown to be very visible, walked up slowly to Christopher as he started sweating, "Hey baby...you feeling sick?"

Christopher was scared now, "Uh no. I'm good. We're good. It's all good! You wanna, you know, untie me?"

"Nope!" Courtney muttered, grabbing a hammer and leaning close to Christopher's ear, "You're spending the next five minutes getting your checkup!" She places the hammer near Christopher's knees and slightly taps them, making Christopher wince.

"No! No! No! Get me out of these constraints! I'm done! I'm too scared! This is too creepy and traumatizing! HELP!" Christopher closed his eyes, then opened them when he saw Courtney laughing, "Hey, what's funny?"

Courtney untied Christopher and sat him up, "You had to spend five minutes with your seductive nurse...which you failed. So, your team doesn't get the point. Sucks for you."

Manny opened the shed door and Christopher walked, sweaty and teary eyed. He took a seat on the ground.

Alice, worried, went up to him, "Are you okay? Oh no...what happened in there?"

"The worst thing...oh gosh..." Christopher closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) All of that stuff came from Silent Hill, the last movie that my mom and I watched together before she was killed in front of me...the awful memories...they never go away...**

"Alright, so Team Tigre is still behind with only one point! Aurora is still in the jungle and has a few minutes left, so why don't we have Silver present some words for everyone!" Manny directed everyone but Silver to a seat on the sand while Silver had to stay up. He gave her a sheet of paper, "Make sure to recite these words to everyone so that your team earns a point: ''' _As the youngest in my family of eight, not including my parents, no one ever payed attention to me. Whenever I tried to speak, someone in my family would tell me to shut up, and that I shouldn't waste my breath. So, I didn't. I never spoke to anyone from the age of six to now. I turned to books since I was bullied for not speaking. All in all, I've had a terrible childhood_.''' "I had to make some tweaks to what you said in your application, but it's still about the same! This speech should cover your fear of speaking when you can't and will let everyone know why. Good luck!" Manny took a seat next to everyone and watched Silver, who was sweaty and still not talking.

 **Silver: (CONF.) *on paper* How dare Manny tries to reveal personal information of my life with me making a speech. He's hurting us!**

Minutes past and Silver was still not talking. Eventually, she ripped the paper up and threw it in the air. She stood next to her team, visibly upset.

"Well well well, it looks like things didn't work out like they should have. Team Loro has overall got a score of two points." Manny looks in the distance and sees that Aurora was back, "And Aurora is back after that hour! So, both teams are tied with two points! Good job Aurora!"

Aurora smiled and hugged Damien tightly, "I did it!" Damien smiled.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) Staying in that forest was pretty awful, but thinking about Damien definitely pushed me to go through with it and not quit. He's a great influence on me, if you think about it!**

"So, in order for this tie to break, Alice must win at her fear for Team Tigre to win the challenge...or will she not?" Manny smiled and brought everyone to a boat that just got to the island, "Head inside the boat Alice. Someone special is waiting for you!"

Alice looks to Christopher for reassurance, and heads into the boat, "Wish me luck guys!"

"You can do it!" Christopher cheered, clapping.

"Let's hope so," Alice mumbles after hearing Christopher's encouragement. She had an idea of who she would be visiting, but the nerves still got the best of her.

Inside the small boat, there was only one room that was open which meant that Alice probably had to go there. She peeked inside, and almost collapsed to the floor when she saw her stepfather in the room, sitting at a table, wearing an orange prison uniform while staring out the door with his piercing crystal blue eyes, black hair, and tall body.

"Alice," The man called for her, "I know you're there. Come inside and say hi to your stepdaddy. It's been so long since I've seen you."

Alice was crying, cowering next to the door, not knowing what to do. She could leave the boat. but then she'd lose for her team and would most likely get eliminated. But, she knew what she had to do. She had to face her fears.

She enters the room slowly, not taking her eyes away from her stepdad, "Hi... David."

"That's not how you say hello to your stepfather!" David says, "Didn't Clara teach you to have some damn manners...what is going with the world..."

Alice slammed her hand on the table, "Don't you dare say my mom's name ever! You're nothing to us now!"

"How?" David asks, "Alice, don't let what your mom said about me get twisted in that young brain of yours. I've raised you ever since your real dad died. Can't you at least forgive me?"

"Forgive you?!" Alice yelled while almost acting as if what David said was a joke, "Is abusing your children because they were bisexual something to forgive about?" She wiped her face drenched in sweat, "Why would I forgive someone, no matter how close to me, for hurting me because they don't accept the fact that I like more than just the opposite gender? My sexuality is valid, and I don't have to pay any mind to someone who doesn't want to support, love, and be there for me through my struggles." Alice was walking around the room while her stepfather was in silence.

David soon spoke, "Have you found someone while you were on the island?"

She nodded, "Yeah. His name is James. He isn't on the island anymore, but we very much are a couple. When you put me, James, and Steven together, you've got a powerful musical trio. And we don't need an abusive stepfather who was caught by his own son abusing me."

"But you were just twelve years old!" David slams his hand on the table, scaring Alice, "Who knows for a fact that they like guys and girls when they're only twelve and know nothing about love?!"

Alice stared deeply into her stepfather's eyes, "I know who I am and I don't need anyone to dictate how I feel for others. I have people who support me, and I'd rather be with them rather than being with anybody who tries to hurt me... whether that be an abusive stepfather or competitor in a reality show competition." Alice storms out, with Manny being right outside the door.

"Congrats Alice, you successfully faced your fear and gave your team a total of three points and have won the challenge!" Alice squealed at Manny's words, heading outside to celebrate with Team Tigre.

"You did it Alice! There you go, a compliment!" Damien confidently states.

Alice smiles and shakes her head, "Thanks, I guess." She looks to Christopher, smiling proudly at her.

 **Alice: (CONF.) *talking while crying* I didn't think I was gonna make it but I did! *sniffles* I am so brave for confronting my stepfather after not seeing him for so long... I've accomplished so much! Steven and James would be so proud!**

"Okay!" Manny starts, "Team Loro, you've lost and must vote someone out, so be prepared for tonight!" Team Loro sighed in disappointment at having to lose someone.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

It was night and the campfire was set up as usual, with Team Loro having to eliminate someone. manny took a eat and held out a plate of chicken wings, "Alright guys, are we ready?" They all nodded, "Okay! The two people who get a chicken win first are..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sally!.

.

.

...

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..and Fredrick! So, we are down to just Silver and Drew; who is getting a chicken wing last?

..,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That person is Silver! Sorry Drew, but your time on the show is over! Have a good ride on the Bee Boat of Shame!"

"What?!" Drew yelled, getting grabbed by Courtney and thrown into the Bee Boat, "Fredrick! What happened?!"

Fredrick chuckled, getting close to the boat, "Strategy happened, son. I got Silver to vote you out and Sally as well, even though she wanted to vote out Silver. I told them both that you were becoming a threat because of your knives...a stupid reason, but it worked! Have fun wherever you go!"

Drew wanted to say something, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth as the boat sailed away.

Manny looked at the screen, "And there you have it! We have seven left on the island, so who'll go home next and who will rise able the rest? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading guys! This challenge idea was suggested by Silver Write 0927, so a big thanks goes to them! This chapter was awesome to write!**

 **The next episode begins the merge because obviously...there's 7 out of 14 left...so congrats to our merged characters and authors! :)**

 **Here are this episode's questions...**

 **1) Who were your star character(s)?**

 **2) Which fear challenge was your favorite and why?**

 **3) What do you think will happen next with the characters?**

 **4) Which characters would you put in your dream final 3? (kind of early to ask, but good to know)**

 **Thanks to all who read, love you all! It's gonna be so hard having to eliminate somebody because I love the characters so much! They all contribute something special to the show and I love it! This set of characters for Panganib Island 2 is by far my absolute favorite!**


	12. Episode 9 - A Beauty In The Trash

**Episode 9 - A Beauty In The Trash**

 **Here's the first episode of the merge!**

 **...**

After Team Loro finished up their elimination, Manny called everyone to the front of Team Tigre's cabin, "Attention! Okay guys, it's time to announce something very important...you've all merged!"

No one cheered, but some of them clapped for the sake of ending the awkward silence.

Manny shrugged, "So, yeah. Team Loro need to move their bags to Team Tigre's cabin because all of our merged contestants have to stay under one roof. Alright, get moving and get to sleep! Tomorrow is our first challenge in merged style!" Manny left while Team Loro started moving their bags to where they had to go.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) It looks like I've made** **the merge. Nice! I plan to go on my own from here on out rather than having an ally...but who knows? Something might happen.**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *on paper* So happy right now, I made the merge! Now, it means business! I've got to work harder than everyone else here combined to make it to the end!**

 **Aurora: (CONF.) I'm pretty happy that I merged, but what's the better is that I did so with Damien! I wonder what we'll do to take out the others?**

Sally barged into the girls' side of the cabin, "Hey ladies! I'm ready to bunk with you all!" Silver walked in with her things as well, setting them down at an empty bed.

Alice smiled, "Hi! I hope we get to be friends!"

"Maybe," Sally mutters, but then looks surprised when she seems Damien lying in bed with Aurora, "Excuse me. but why is a guy in the girls' room? I don't feel comfortable over here!"

 **Silver: (CONF.) *paper* Yet she's comfortable sleeping with the guys on our old team? Does she ever make sense?**

Damien looks to Sally and Aurora, "Oh, what's the matter? That I love Aurora and I want to be close to her?"

Sally answered, "You might do something to me while I'm sleeping and I'm not okay with that! Leave!" She points to the door, "There's the door!"

Aurora groaned, "Could you please not kick Damien out? He literally won't bother us! Right, Alice?" Alice nods her head, "See Sally? It is too late for arguments! Find you bed and go to sleep already!"

Silver listened and found a bed to sleep in, but Sally simply did not want to stop arguing, "Hey! You two need to listen! In don't want to sleep in a room with another guy in here!" Sally went up and pushed Damien off the bed, beginning to drag him out, "Out!"

Aurora, becoming even more mad by the minute, pushes Sally to the floor. After Aurora looked away from Sally, who was picking herself up, and went to Damien, who got up as well, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about me, worry about Sally - she's fucking crazy!" Damien sat on Aurora's bed.

"I am not crazy; I just don't want you here!" Sally yelled, "Is it that hard to understand?" She grabs Aurora's hand, "Don't test what I can do to you."

Aurora slaps Sally in the face, "Don't test what I can do to you!" Aurora then throws Sally to the floor and the two start going at each other. Worried, Silver and Alice stand in the corner. Meanwhile, Damien was laughing through the fight.

"Damien, this isn't funny!" Alice yelled, "You need to stop your girlfriend from hurting Sally!"

"She can handle Sally!" Damien chuckled, "She's a strong girl."

Moments later, Christopher opened the door with Fredrick behind him to the girls' side, "What the hell is going on?" He rips Sally out of Aurora's hands, "Why are you yelling? We're trying to sleep!"

"Aurora is being a bitch about not having Damien sleep with us!" Sally complained.

Silver wrote quickly and showed it to everyone, "Yet Sally is the same person who wants to sleep with thew boys of Team Loro!" Everyone read it, loping at Sally, confused.

"You are all over the damn place," Fredrick moaned, scratching his head, "You can figure that all out." He walks out, with Damien doing the same.

Christopher sighed, "Sally, can I speak to you. Outside?"

Sally shook her head, "No. I'm tired and..."

"Now!" Christopher walked Sally out, shutting the door behind him.

Alice and Silver quickly went up to Aurora, whose face was bleeding.

"Aurora, are you okay...oh gosh, Silver, get an ice pack in the mini-fridge in the bathroom," Alice put Aurora on her bed and analyzed her face, "You'll be okay. Sally is so strong!"

"She is!" Aurora responded, sighing, "I was losing my grip on her!"

 **Aurora: (CONF.) Sally is a threat. She's very strong and seems like she will do anything to take someone out if they want to compete against her. You know what that means? I'm gonna beat her!**

Silver got the icepack and placed it on Aurora's face. Silver also put down a small tub of water with a washcloth inside it to clean Aurora's face.

Aurora sighed in relief, "Thanks guys...it means a lot."

Alice smiled, "Anything to help!"

The cabins were quiet now, even though Christopher and Sally were outside the cabins, talking silently.

"Sally...what is going on with you? Why are you constantly arguing with everybody? Are you trying to prove something? Are you trying to intimidate somebody?"

"I am," She states, "I'm gonna win this show and the way to do it is by making the competitors feel scared of me, therefore I can take them out when they're weak."

"Sounds villainous," Christopher asks, "Do you think that that's a good thing?"

"It's not villainous," Sally says, "It's being someone who wants to win a million dollars! I'm gonna get to the top, and now that we've merged, I'm going to compete for real!"

Christopher sighs, "Please Sally, just don't argue with anyone, okay? If you want to be tough, fine, but don't be awful at it." He walks to the boys' side of the cabin.

 **Sally: (CONF.) Does Christopher really think that talking to me is gonna work? I'll do me, and he'll do himself. If things stay that way, then we won't have a problem!**

Sally enters the cabins again, noticing that the girls were all asleep, "Awesome. He's gone. I wonder how that problem could've been solved?" Sally lies down in her bed, closing her eyes to go to bed.

 **...**

The next day arrived, and the contestants were out and about as usual. Aurora and Damien were reading by the beach, Sally was practicing martial arts, Christopher was still doing a clean-up of the beach, Fredrick was reading Shakespeare, and Alice and Silver were sitting together, listening to music.

Damien looked at Aurora's face, a bit upset, "Sally did a number on you, huh?"

Aurora smiled, "I'm good, really. I scratched her face though. I saw her this morning and the mark is still on her cheek, so I didn't fail you master." Damien and Aurora laugh at the joke, going back to reading.

 **Damien: (CONF.) I love those moments when you know that your girl is strong and won't back down from people who try to hurt them. It's sweet...blech! This sounds so unlike me! *chuckles* But it's worth it.**

Alice was playing a song while Silver was writing some things.

"What are you guys doing? Christopher asked, wiping his sweaty face, "Can you guys help me clean up the beach?"

"Christopher!" Alice yelled, "You'e so sweaty! Go take a bath and stop overworking yourself! It's sweet that you care but sometimes you can't put everything into it!" Silver agreed.

Christopher sighed, putting his shovel down and taking a seat next to Silver, "You're right. I should relax."

"You know the best thing about you Christopher?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"You've really come out of your shell while we've been here. You barely spoke to us but now...you're comfortable. I hope I played a part in that!"

Christopher nods, "You sure did." He looks to Sally, "Sally is just..." He groans, "I'm a bit worried. She's a strong competitor and clearly is from that fight last night in the cabin."

Silver wrote some words for the two, "Don't overestimate her. She has just a good chance at winning as the rest of us. Do what you have to do and be strong at it."

Alice and Christopher nodded, turning away to watch the beach.

Manny and Courtney arrived, calling everybody to them, "It's time for the challenge guys, head with me to a section of the beach!" Manny brought everybody to a part of the beach that had a huge pile of junk and garbage in the middle and seven different circle mats on the beach, "Everybody needs to head to a circular mat so that I can tell the instructions. Go now!" The contestants all ran to a mat, all colored red, "So, now that everyone is set, we can talk about the instructions for the challenge."

Courtney begins, "When you see trash, you may dismiss it as just trash, but in reality, you can create beautiful art through it. For the first part of the challenge, everyone must got to the center of the circle mats and grab all of the heap of trash and stuff that you want that we have found in the ocean, the island, and the jungle. Everyone must create a figure or art to present to your hosts in thirty minutes, and we will announce TWO winners at the end of this challenge! Those winners were the ones who we feel like presented their trash as something beautiful. Our two winners will actually have an advantage in the second part of the challenge. Are we ready to fight for the trash?"

"We have to run to the junk pile to get what we want?" Fredrick asked.

"Yep!" Courtney smiles, holding up the horn, "It's first come first serve!" She blows the horn, "You now have thirty minutes! GO!" And everyone went in for the pile.

 **...**

Fredrick, Sally, and Damien made it first, grabbing all that they could find. Fredrick grabbed a cardboard box that was still intact as well as some sports balls. He wrestled for some blue paint with Christopher, but Christopher let go and reached for some plastic dinosaur bones and stuffed toys. Sally quickly ran up to the top of junk pile and took some plastic bottles and slid down the pile, hitting Fredrick and Silver along the way.

"Move!" Sally yelled, only to trip on the slippery floor created by Silver accidentally dropping paint on the floor, "Whoa! Ow!"

Silver wanted to apologize, but kept running as she grabbed a mattress, dragging it with all of her might. Sally jumped onto the mattress, smiling as Silver struggled to move it.

"This mattress is hands down the dumbest idea that you could have. It's so inconvenient!" Sally yelled.

Silver, annoyed, threw some of the leftover paint in her can and threw it straight at Sally, who fell off of the mattress.

"AH! What the hell?!" Sally screamed, rubbing the paint off her shirt, "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all!" Aurora yelled, grabbing a broken TV set to her area. Damien grabbed some Christmas lights that were underneath a tire and brought it to his area. He ran quickly for the tire and brought it back as well. Sally, after getting a tire as well, went back to her area to make what she needed.

Meanwhile, some of the contestants were heading back and forth between their area and the trash piles. Christopher kept searching for the fake dinosaur bones, Silver kept searching for possible pillows or night lights, and Damien kept looking for car parts.

Alice was still searching for musical related things. She had already found a large figure of a treble clef and a radio, but she wanted to look for more. She found some lights, but was immediately confronted by Damien, who started tugging at the lights as well.

"I need these...let go!" Damien yelled.

"Never!" Alice tugged as hard as she could, but was losing her grip.

Aurora soon came up to them, trying to tug the lights along with Damien, "You can't win!"

The tugging continued until the lights snapped, making Alice fall onto paint and Damien and Aurora to fall onto soggy clothes.

"Ew!" Aurora yelled, "This is disgusting!" Damien chuckled, picking up Aurora and heading off to find something else. Alice, upset of having the lights broken, ran off to find something else.

The thirty minutes were soon over, and Courtney blew the horn, "And it's over! Let's see which two of you guys won the first part!" Courtney and Manny stroll around to each contestant, talking about which they liked and didn't.

Sally created a _'Dump'_ \- There were tires, broken bottles, and an overall mess.

"I was inspired by the dump in front of us of where we had to get our things so I recreated it!" Sally smiled, but Courtney and Manny weren't. They walked to the next people.

Silver created a _'Dream'_ figure. It featured a bed that had two people painted onto it like they wee sleeping and there were night lights that weren't turned on. It was all set up very nicely. The hosts nodded and moved to the next one.

Damien's art was _'Cars.'_ Various car parts were on the ground, with some elevated by boxes. Some tires were around too, with the overall theme being specific and cute. The hosts moved on.

Courtney and Manny went up to Alice, whose art was entitled _'Music.'_ It showed musical objects and figures such as a model treble clef, radios, and posters of musical people. An image of The Orland Stepsiblings was on the floor, showing a picture of Alice and her stepbrother Steven when they first started making music.

"Wow, if that crumpled trash of a musical poster of Alice and her brother says anything about Alice..." Damien starts.

"First of all," Alice says, "Steven is my STEPbrother, not actual brother. Get it right." Damien shakes his head, looking away.

Manny and Courtney went to the _'Sports'_ art made by Fredrick. It was basically an exhibit of sports balls and equipment found in the trash. Overall, it wasn't very interesting.

Christopher's exhibit was _'Dinosaurs.'_ He found fake fossil bones and put them all together. The finished product was about half of Christopher's height.

"Impressive!" Manny stated, "What do we have for Aurora?"

Aurora's art was called _'Living Room,'_ with a TV set in place, some pillows to sit and watch, and some boxes for no reason.

Manny and Courtney started contemplating on who won the challenge, "Okay, for the first part of our challenge and the two receiving an advantage in the second part of the challenge is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Christopher and Aurora! Congrats you two...you both will have to carry your art to the finish line rather than having your feet tied down by individual twenty pound weights!"

Christopher and Aurora cheered from winning and not having to get tied down by weights for whatever they were going to do next. Eventually, everyone who didn't win the advantage were tied at the feet by weights that made it harder and slower to move by Courtney.

When that was finished, Manny explained the final part of the challenge, "In order to find out who is actually immune from elimination, you must all either run with either your twenty pound weights OR your pieces of art to the finish line," Manny points in the distance to a flag that had been planted in place before the challenge started.

Christopher and Aurora were surprised.

"Do we have to run with all of the stuff we used to make our things? Is this even an advantage for Christopher and I?" Aurora asks.

Manny nods, "It's better than being dragged down by weights! It's gonna be really interesting! The first person to make it to the flag first and touches it wins immunity while the rest must be up for elimination through voting. Are we ready?" They all nodded and Manny blew the horn, "GO!" And everyone started running, although they were pretty slow at doing it.

Christopher was in the lead, holding up his dinosaur sculpture with ease. But, it was beginning to put some weight on his hands. He started slowing down after running for a while. He turned to see Aurora making her way with Fredrick running in an awkward gait but catching up. He also noticed Silver, running as fast as she could. She was running at an even pace without letting the weights put her down. Sally and Alice were beginning to catch up, getting closer to Silver. Damien was actually behind all of them, falling over quite often.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I really want to help Alice but...I don't want to seem like I'm too close to her...**

Christopher kept moving slow as Silver, Fredrick, and Aurora moved past him. Alice ran up to Christopher. She was panting, upset and tired.

"Are you tired?" Alice asked, "I want to...just fall down and sleep."

"I'm tired from this thing, but at least we don't get eliminated by the end of the day," Christopher said, with Alice agreeing.

Sally passed by them as well as Damien, "Hey you two!" Sally called out, "You're a bit behind!"

"Does it really matter?" Alice asks, "All that matters is that someone wins!" Sally chuckles and passes by.

Aurora was starting to speed up, happy that she was getting close to the end, "AHHH! I'm gonna make it there!" She turns around and notices Fredrick, who was smiling evilly. Aurora smiled at the competition, and kept going, touching the flag and cheering, "I won. I won!"

Fredrick made it second with Silver coming in third. Sally got there fourth, Damien made it fifth while Alice and Christopher got there last together.

Courtney started clapping, "Congratulations Aurora! You've won immunity for our first merged challenge!"

Aurora gave a huge hug to Damien, who was happy for her.

"Alright guys, tonight is the elimination! Be prepared to vote anybody out except for Aurora!" Courtney cheered.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)  
**

Everybody was sitting out by the campfire at nighttime, ready to see who got the most votes to get sent home. Manny and Courtney took their seats by the contestants and held out chicken wings to give out to everybody.

Courtney began talking, "So, it's time for our first post-merge elimination! Besides Aurora, the people safe as of now are...

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Christopher!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Fredrick and Alice!

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.and Damien! Now, we're down to Sally and Silver; the last person that is safe from elimination and will continue competing on the show is..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Silver! Sally, you have been eliminated! Have a great boat ride on the Bee Boat Of Shame!"

Sally seemed shocked, but accepted it and stood up, grabbing Silver's notepad that she had out. She quickly wrote a note on Silver's notepad and dropped it on Silver's lap. She mumbled, "You guys are gonna regret this..." She then jumped onto the boat and sailed away.

"What's on it?" Damien asks.

Silver opens up her notepad and shows it to everybody, " _If you're not going to eliminate the right person, then I will later. Don't forget about it."_

There was some silence, but Silver simply threw Sally's note into the campfire, making it flare up. The contestants then stood up and headed back to the cabin.

Manny turned to the cameras, "And Sally is gone! The first victim of the merged contestants! Who will be next? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

 **...**

 **To be honest, this wasn't my best episode. I wasn't really sure what to do with the challenge, but I hope it was satisfactory enough and I'll try my best to adjust to how small the pool of characters that are still on the show.**

 **Thanks to everybody who read and liked it though. There's a poll up, but I will say that you can only vote for ONE person rather than two. This is just to keep things fair with all the contestants since the winner will be because of who earns the most votes.**

 **See ya later!**


	13. Episode 10-Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet

**Episode 10 - Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet**

 **The chapters from now on will be shorter than before, but I hope that's okay with you guys. Also, from now on, there'll be a poll up for each episode to vote on _as well as_ questions for _every_ episode (starting with episode 10) so that I can see where to go with eliminations and the finale. I hope that that's not too much for you guys...On with the story!**

 **...**

The contestants made it back to the cabin and prepared to go to sleep. In the boys' side of the cabin, Fredrick, Christopher, and Damien were keeping to themselves, putting on their pajamas and doing what anyone would do before they slept. But, Fredrick put on some classical music on his small radio, and Christopher immediately noticed.

"Hey, you like classical?" Christopher asks, "I do."

Fredrick turns his music off for a second, "Oh. Yeah. It's really good...it's better than shitty rock or metal music though...it's so loud that I can't bear it!" Fredrick turned his music on again, lying down on his bed to fall asleep to the music.

But, Fredrick's music was turned off by Damien, who looked like he wanted to talk, "Um, what did you say?"

Fredrick looked to Damien, "About what?"

"About hating rock and metal...that's an offense to my entire existence!" Damien said. His voice was indifferent, so Fredrick was unsure if Damien wanted to start an argument or was making a joke.

"Well, it's my opinion. You don't have to listen to it if you don't want to. But, I like sleeping to the classical music...it calms me," Fredrick tried to turn on his music again, but Damien dropped the radio on the floor.

"Oops," Damien muttered, and he took a seat next to Fredrick, who looked mad, "You know something? I don't really know you that well...which is weird because we sleep in the same cabin." Damien turns to Christopher, who was in bed but watching them, "Don't you agree?"

Christopher shrugged, "Well, you only ever talked to Drew...I haven't actually seen you talk or make close relationships with anyone...I'm just saying." He turns away to sleep.

"See?" Damien told Fredrick, "Everyone seems to agree...something's up with you...who have you sabotaged to take out of the competition?"

Fredrick growled, "Leave me alone. I've done nothing."

"No! I want to know...you're kind of cool, actually," Damien whispers so that Christopher wouldn't hear, "If you paired yourself up with Aurora and I, we could be an amazing alliance! With Aurora and I's bullying and whatever skills you have...we could be amazing!"

"Don't fuck with me because I don't want to get involved with your life," Fredrick said.

"Come on!" Damien whispered, "Please! Dude, your silence to the others may be threat to those like Alice or Christopher who clearly are allies at this point! Think of all that we could accomplish!"

Fredrick sat quietly on his bed, con tempting what he should do, "Fine. I'll see if you guys are worth it. But, I'm a good guy; I promise. I won't ever do anything bad so don't pressure me to be awful...I'm a quiet kid. An introvert."

Damien smiled, "Awesome man, we'll do great. My convincing has been successful!" The boys all then went to sleep.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) Fredrick and Aurora are digging themselves a fucking hole with me...saying that I would never do anything wrong was the most revolting thing that I could've said!**

The scene now focused on the girls, who were not yet asleep. Aurora was reading a book while listening to metal music while Alice and Silver were sitting next to each other, drawing pictures on Silver's notebooks and pads.

Alice was singing a little bit too, writing a song on a piece of paper.

 **Alice: (CONF.) I'm currently rewriting the song that I sang when James and I weren't on the best terms. It's embarrassing and weird, but I think Steven and I could make a great duet song with it! Silver has been a great help with it! She seems sweet so...we'll be good friends; I hope!**

"How does this sound?" Alice asked Silver as she sang a section that she was reworking. By the end, Silver gave her a thumbs up, signaling that it was decent.

"To be honest," Aurora asked, "I think you should just scrap the song."

"Why?" Alice asked, "Is this another one of your bullying tactics? It's not working, if you didn't know."

Aurora chuckled, "That's not why I'm saying that. I don't think it's a good song It's so negative but you're so positive. It kind of takes away from your brand."

Alice smiles, "Do you really think so?" Aurora nods. "Wow, thanks Aurora for the advice! I mean, I love the song as it is but if you really think so...that's the nicest thing that you've ever said to me!"

"Don't get used to it," Aurora claimed, "You're still the competition that Damien and I need to eliminate." She smiles, "Good luck beating us!"

The girls all then went to sleep, ready for the next day.

 **...**

The sun hit its peak after noon, and it meant lying down around the beach to complain about the heat.

Christopher had already finished cleaning up the beach from the storm and was hanging out with Silver and Alice. Alice was tanning on a chair that Courtney let her borrow and was relaxing. Silver sat by her and was writing a short story.

 **Silver: (CONF.) *on paper* I'm writing a short story about making friends. It's a bit of a bittersweet one, but after all that's happened on the show, I think that I'll be able to write one!**

Alice smiled, "Life is good...even though it's so hot that I want to go inside...but the cabins don't have air conditioning so is anything really worth it?"

Christopher chuckles, "And you say that life is good?"

"Life is good!" Alice responds, "It's just that it's hot! Oh my..."

The cameras then looked over at Damien and Aurora, listening to some of their favorite rock albums. They were reading the same book as well, flipping the page when they were done.

Fredrick was walking around the beach, but was called up by Damien, who seemed ecstatic to be seeing him. Fredrick, despite looking very annoyed, moved on anyway with Damien's command, walking up to them.

"What?" Fredrick asked.

"Come on dude, sit with us! It'll be great getting to know our ally!" Damien holds Fredrick and sits him down, turning off the rock music that was playing, "How about we formally gather our alliance and meet each other. Aurora, this is Fredrick! Fredrick, this is Aurora!"

Aurora looked confused yet waved at Fredrick, who nodded in response.

"Well, I hope that things remain comfortable and not awkward between us," Damien happily says, turning on his music.

"Uh, Damien, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Aurora asks, standing up with him and walking to the side of the cabin, "What the hell are you doing?"

Damien was confused, "What do you mean? I thought you'd realize it without me telling you. It's a scam!"

"What scam?" Aurora asks.

"I'm trying to put some sabotage into the works! If we get Fredrick - the person who isn't friends with anyone, to ally with us, then we'll lead him into some trap and have him lose a challenge or blame him for someone's misfortune, and he'll be eliminated! Another thing that we could do is bring him to the final three and eliminate him there!" Damien whispered, "It's fool proof!" He holds Aurora's face, "Trust me. I'm a smart guy and I know what I'm doing."

Aurora sighs heavily, happy of Damien's affection but was still suspicious, "Don't you think you're taking a bit of a risk here?" Aurora questions, "I mean, maybe there's a reason why he's quiet...maybe he wants to eliminate everybody too."

"He told me last night that he was an introvert, and I agree with that! Have you seen him? Barely talks to anyone!"

"For a reason," Aurora says, shaking her head, "I don't trust him."

"I do," Damien answers, "I get that you may be uncomfortable about the fact that someone is coming in between us when it's been me and you since the beginning, but we have to do something to make it easier to make it to the finale!"

Aurora thinks for a second, then nods, "Fine...I guess you're right." She looks at Damien, "I'll try to be nice to him.

The two walk back to Fredrick, "That's my girl!"

 **Aurora: (CONF.) I'm still suspicious and I won't just be okay with what Damien thinks is right. Fredrick may seem smart and quiet with others, but that doesn't mean he really is like that. I'll be watching him.**

 **...**

Manny and Courtney laid down a table and placed some questionable plates and cups of foods and drinks, "Alright guys! It's time for another two part challenge that involves eating! Head on over!" Manny yells, with everybody conglomerating and taking a seat to their liking. On one side of the table, Fredrick, Aurora, and Damien had a seat. On the other side, Alice, Silver, and Christopher had a seat.

"For the first part of today's challenge, each person must eat down an entire meal of a select platter of food and a cup of a drink that Courtney and I made by mixing all of the things that we bought from the supermarket on the mainland. If you are the first finish up your entire platter of food, you'll get the opportunity to choose your partner for the second part of the challenge. Then, once everybody is finished with their lunch, we will assign you your partner by random and we will then begin the final part of the challenge. Are we ready?"

Courtney begins passing out a plate of disgusting food and a cup of some kind of liquid that was unknown to all of the contestants.

"Ooh..." Courtney moaned, "Delicious! We hope you guys like our cooking!"

Damien mutters, "Fuck no..."

Manny soon blows his horn, "Begin the eating!"

The contestants started digging into their foods, hoping to finish their entire meal first. But, they started eating slower as they soon realized how bad the lunch really was.

"Oh..." Alice groaned, opening her mouth to place some oddly colored salad in. She gagged, "Keep it together Alice...keep it together."

Aurora was trying to not wince at the unsightly sandwich that clearly had meat mixed with peppers, cheese, and some white liquid that looked like ranch dressing. She closed her nose and ate a part of the sandwich and she gagged really loud.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) I know that I have to try hard, but if the food is disgusting, then who can win this?!**

Damien looked plain sick. He had only ate a bite of a cheeseburger that clearly had little cheese or burger in it and he had already thrown up in Fredrick's direction, disgusting everyone.

"Sorry guys, I've got a weak stomach," He moaned.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to puke on me!" Fredrick yelled as he closed his eyes and bit into his sandwich once again.

Damien looked at Aurora, who was almost done, "How are you doing this?"

"I'm not..." Aurora moaned, "I'm just pretending that I don't exist right about now." The continued on with the eating.

Christopher was not doing better either. He had to eat this jelly that had some weird objects inside of it. He tried to pretend like it was regular jelly, but Silver kept staring at it in a disgusted way that Christopher couldn't help but notice.

Silver wrote on paper, "I'm pretty sure that there's bugs in that jelly."

Christopher gagged and vomited on the ground, wiping his mouth with tissue provided by Courtney, "Silver..." He groaned, "Why?!"

"You had to know!" Silver wrote again, putting her notepad away.

 **Silver: (CONF.) *paper* A big goal of mines is to make friends with Christopher and Alice. I don't know them very well, but they seem like great people to be friends with as well as allies to get to the top three with!**

Aurora slammed her cup of a mixed liquid and yelled, "Done!"

Courtney smiled, "And Aurora has won the first part of the challenge! Dang girl, you've been on fire for these past two days!" She started cleaning the plates up, "Wow...there's a lot of vomit on the floor!"

Damien chuckled, "She's the queen of challenges!" Aurora smiled.

Damien, Christopher, and Alice contributed to a splatter of vomit on the floor, and no one had the guts to actually clean it up. Manny started announcing what would happen now.

"So, with Aurora winning, she will have the opportunity to choose whoever she wants to work with for the challenge that will determine who stays and who is up for elimination! Aurora...make your pick!"

Aurora had to question herself for a second.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) My boyfriend is my number one priority, but I have to consider the fact that he's a bit weak right now from the shitty food that we were forced to eat! I know that Fredrick is on our side now but...I have no faith in him whatsoever. And the three 'good' people? They wouldn't partner up with me to save their life!**

"I'll have to go with, obviously, Damien!" Aurora smiled, hugging Damien who was bending at his hip and looking at the floor.

Damien smiled, "Obviously! Who else would you have picked?!" Aurora agrees, looking to Manny.

"So, Courtney and I randomly gave our four remaining contestants a partner to work on," Courtney started, "Those partners include Fredrick and Silver and Alice and Christopher!"

Alice cheered, "Awesome! I get to be with my man! Yeah!" She hi-fives Christopher, who seems glad to have been partnered up with his friend.

"Sorry Silver," Fredrick told Silver, "You're gonna have to deal with me!"

Silver shrugs, indicating that she felt indifferent about the situation.

 **Silver: (CONF.) *paper* I am completely the OPPOSITE of indifferent right now! What if Fredrick tries to sabotage our partnership and get us both in trouble? I can't handle it right now! Could we possible have a trio do a challenge?**

Manny spoke, "Now, for the next part of the challenge, every group must put their legs in one of these three potato sacks and will run in the classic race of the Potato Sack Race! You've all just eaten an exquisite lunch, so this challenge should have absolutely no effect on how you perform in the challenge!"

Everyone groaned at the obvious sarcasm that Manny was throwing at them, and they proceeded to get into a sack to run in.

Courtney pointed at Manny's cabin, "The race will end at Manny's cabin. The first team that makes it there is immune from elimination as well as the second team! And you know what's gonna happen for the team that loses? BOTH of them will be up for elimination and the immune contestants will be the ONLY ones that will vote out whom from the losing team will be sent away. Ready?" The contestants, frightened at the rules of today's challenge, got ready to rumble. Manny blew his horn, "Run run run as fast as you can!"

The partnered teams were racing as fast as they could. Actually, they were really jumping and trying to find the right rhythm so that they could make it to the cabin fast. The obvious problem was that the food that they ate was coming back up their esophagus, ready to go all over the floor.

Christopher was the first to vomit, falling over along with Alice.

"Oh.." Christopher groaned in pain, "My stomach..."

"Don't worry," Alice said, picking them up, "We can keep going until the end."

Then, Fredrick and Silver passed them, both jumping at different times so that they could go fast. But, Silver tripped and fell over, vomiting on the sand. It was very sticky, and Fredrick groaned after having some of the vomit touch his face.

Fredrick yelled, "Silver! Why the hell are you so nasty! Clean this vomit up! Blech!" Fredrick then gagged, and crouched into the potato sack, "Damn it...I think my food is gonna come out!"

Silver, getting scared, grabbed Fredrick and put his face out of the sack as he vomited on the sand. Luckily, the sack wasn't filled with any vomit yet.

Alice groaned, "This is so nasty!" She gagged too, but tried to keep it in to the best of her ability. Christopher and Alice carried on, though.

Fredrick looked back to Aurora, who seemed to be helping Damien move along since he looked very sick. Fredrick then turned around, "We need to help them. They're behind."

Silver automatically got scared. Fredrick started jumping back to Aurora and Damien while Silver was trying to go forward. The two fell over from their opposite directions.

"Come on Silver, it's our duty to help those in need!" Fredrick yelled, pulling one way.

She shook her head violently, pulling the other way.

In the end, Fredrick won and tugged the sack to Aurora and Damien.

"Friends! Can I be at your service?" Fredrick asked, faking a smile.

Damien chuckled, "What a gentleman! See Aurora?" Damien vomited then spoke, "He's a great _friend!"_

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Now's not the time! We have to make it there Damien or we're gonna be up for elimination! Please try to jump!"

Damien vomited at an attempt at jumping, "I'm telling you Aurora; you have to help me because my stomach is evil!"

Aurora groaned loudly, annoyed at the little progress being made during the challenge, "Let's go!"

"We can help! Silver is down!" Fredrick yelled, pointing to Silver, who was shaking her head to say 'no.'

Damien smiled, "Is somebody scared? I think we should stay around sometime...you know Fredrick...maybe you could stay around so we could all eliminate Ms. Never Speaks." Aurora gave off a smile that sent bad messages to Silver.

Fredrick smiled, "Perhaps we could," He looks at Silver, chuckling, "What do you say?"

Silver got scared. She turned to Alice and Christopher, who were getting closer to Manny's cabin. In an act of swiftness, Silver grabbed a mix of the sand and vomit that Damien spit out and threw it at Aurora and Damien's faces, making them scream at the disgusting things on their faces.

Fredrick and Silver were making a quick jump for the cabin, with Fredrick yelling and laughing.

"Silver! What the hell! That was so fucking awesome!" Fredrick yelled. Silver wasn't paying attention because all that she could think about was not getting eliminated because of three scary people.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) What Silver did was actually pretty cool even though she like never talks.**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *paper* I feel so bad for what I did to Aurora and Damien! No one deserves their vomit and some sand in their face! But what could have I done! I definitely don't want to go home and especially because of three people who seem like they're in it to eliminate the rest!**

Fredrick and Silver touched Manny's cabin second, as Alice and Christopher had already made it first.

Manny and Courtney walked up to the two teams that made it, "Good job you four...you're safe from elimination! But for Aurora and Damien however..." Manny looks to Aurora and Damien who were still cleaning their faces in the ocean, "One of them has to go and that person will be decided by you guys...let's see how it goes!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

The campfire was set. Alice, Christopher, Fredrick, and Silver were sitting on one side of the campfire while Aurora and Damien sat on the other side. Aurora was clearly emotional, holding onto Damien as he sat there feeling a bit better than he was in the afternoon.

Courtney would be doing the elimination tonight. She held out a platter of chicken wings and passed them out to the four winners of the day.

"So, our couple is in trouble tonight," Courtney started, "No matter what happens tonight, it definitely won't be fun for them. Let's see the confessionals on who our winners chose to send home... with no spoilers of course!"

 **Alice: (CONF.) Fredrick told me some things and Silver told me other things. I went with what Fredrick said... he sounded a bit more logical.**

 **Christopher: (CONF.) Silver wrote to me that Damien, Aurora, and Fredrick were evil and should go, but she never wrote out who I should vote to send home. So, I just chose who I disliked more.**

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) It's beautiful that my plan worked out even though I wasn't the one who sabotaged them! Ha!**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *writes* This is all so absurd! I always felt that Fredrick was mysterious and evil, but now he's in with Aurora and Damien? Eliminating only one of them won't solve the problem!**

Courtney looked at the votes and nodded, "Okay! The person getting eliminated tonight is...

.

...

...

.

.

..

.

...

..

.

...

...

.

...

...

.

...

..

.

...Damien! You must be really unpopular because everyone chose to vote you out!"

"Uh, isn't that information supposed to be confidential?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, no. Does it really matter?" Courtney asked, "All that matters is that Damien is our next victim of the Bee Boat of Shame!"

Damien hopped on the boat, giving a hug to Aurora, who was in tears.

"Wreck them," Damien told Aurora, "You're strong enough. Don't be stupid like me...I knew Fredrick was shady but I guess I underestimated what he..." Aurora stopped him there.

"Don't worry about Fredrick," Aurora said, "I can handle a pathetic bad boy like him... but Silver..." She closed her eyes and breathed out heavily, "How dare she do what she did to us! Throwing vomit and sand at us? How dare she!" Aurora was fuming at this.

"Don't you think that you're overreacting a little bit?" Damien asked, "What she did to us was pretty mild... I'm not mad at it. We were threatening her and she's clearly scared of us. She was pushed to throw the stuff at us."

Aurora shook her head, "Still. This entire show is going down and I'm the one whose taking it down..." Aurora kisses Damien, "I love you," and she walks off as the boat left the island along with Damien on it.

Courtney smiled, "It looks like there's a lot going on with everyone! With five remaining on the show, who will have their dreams of winning a million dollars crushed in the blink of an eye? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading! I haven't updated in a bit, so I hope that this episode was okay! There was a lot of vomit, right?**

 **There's a poll up where you can vote for ONE person that you like! I hope you can vote if you're interested!**

 **Here are this episode's questions:**

 **1) Who were your star character(s) for this episode?**

 **2) What should I work on for the next few episodes? (Be constructive)**

 **3) What do you think will happen next?**

 **4) Any challenge ideas? (optional, I'm kind of running out)**

 **Thank you again! I hope you comment and/or vote! See ya!**


	14. Episode 11 - Fallen Comrades

**Episode 11 - Fallen Comrades**

 **This episode was inspired by comments from PRAKNASTY and Silver Writer 0927. Thanks! It's getting down to the wire on the show now!**

 **...**

The final five had already made it back to the cabin, but were ready to sleep and were simply hanging around outside. Fredrick was reading a book while Christopher and Alice were talking about a mundane topic. Silver was taking a shower in the community bathrooms while Aurora was mysteriously walking in and out of the girls' side of the cabin and was running to the back of the cabin as well.

"What's she up to?" Christopher asked, "She has a plastic bag in her hands that she seems to be hiding from us."

Fredrick chuckled while reading, "She's probably coping from having Damien get eliminated."

Alice nodded, "Yeah, I have a lot of empathy for her...losing her boyfriend while she's still on the show? It's tough!" Alice turned to Fredrick, "But you were smart Fredrick at telling us that Damien was a threat. He always scared me so now that he's gone, I think things will be a bit safer from here on out."

Christopher said, "Yeah, who knows?"

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) It's pretty cool that Alice and Christopher trust my brains in who to eliminate...who should I eliminate with the help of those two idiots?**

Aurora had left the cabins one more time when Christopher and Alice confronted her. She had tears in her eyes, but she was clenching her wrists and holding a plastic bag that had some things in them.

"Hey," Christopher started, "Are you okay?"

"If you need any help from someone, I can help you," Alice says, "I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"I don't need any of your help," Aurora shoves the two to the side and continues going on. Christopher tried to follow her, but Alice stopped him.

"Leave her be. She'll figure herself out by tomorrow and will work hard to win...but we have to work even harder to beat her," Alice said, with Christopher agreeing and the two heading to go to sleep.

 **Alice: (CONF.) I really want to help Aurora and have her stay strong, but I have to be strategic as well. Damien was a mean guy and Aurora is like that in a way too. So, helping her could only mean Aurora getting an advantage while I practically get nothing.**

Fredrick winked at Aurora, who was returning to the cabins again, "Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business," Aurora mumbled as she walked back into the cabin. Fredrick, getting tired, headed back into thew boys' side of the cabin and went straight to sleep.

Silver had finally finished her shower and got changed in the showers too. She entered the cabin and went off to bed, opening up her drawer to get her notepad, but she got scared when she realized that she couldn't find any of her notepads.

She searched hard for anything that she used to communicate, but it was futile. Silver checked under her pillows and was horrified after seeing her pens having been crushed by a large object. They were all bent in weird ways and couldn't be used.

Silver had no idea what to do at this point. Her only way of communicating was gone because her pens were destroyed and her notepads were missing. There was only one way that she could fix the situation - talking. It pained for her to think that way but she had to do all that she could so that she could make it to the finale.

Alice felt a tug on her shoulder as she groaned, "No, I'm sleepy...urrgh..."

"Alice!" Silver whispered with her actual voice for the first time, "Wake up!"

Alice turned around and opened her eyes, backing up into a wall when she saw that it was Silver speaking, "Silver?!" She whispered, "Did you just talk?!"

Silver nodded.

"You have such a pretty voice!" Alice said, "Why haven't you talked in so long until just now? You could talk to me until I fall asleep! That's how beautiful it sounds!"

Silver blushed immediately, feeling happy that someone actually appreciated her voice. She directed Alice to the pens that were destroyed by somebody, with Alice thinking about the predicament and how to solve it.

"Call me crazy, but I think I know who did it and where your notepad are. Follow me," Alice and Silver silently opened the door of the cabin and shut it quietly as they headed to the back of the cabin.

"Oh my..." Alice mumbled, showing Silver the small that had burnt out behind the curtain and the burnt up notepads that were on top of the fire when it was burning, "Someone is sabotaging you!"

Silver sighs, "Oh no..." She looks to Alice, "What do I do?"

"I don't know, but Christopher and I are going to help you!" Alice says, "We won't have you go home because somebody is trying to hurt you! Christopher will beat them up!" She laughs as they head back into the cabins to sleep. They had no other plans of strategizing that night and went to sleep.

But, they didn't even realize that the window of their side of the cabin was wide open and that Aurora was still awake, now hiding underneath her bed sheets, recording every word that Alice and Silver were saying on her phone.

 **...**

It was hot as usual outside, but the water was cool and refreshing. Some of the contestants went into the water to have some fun and relax.

Alice was throwing water at Christopher, and both were screaming from falling over and the water. Fredrick was sitting on the beach, letting the ocean move onto his legs and retreat away from him. He watched Aurora, who was back at the cabins and was glaring at everyone outside.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) Damn, she's still pissed off! I'm actually a bit afraid of her!**

Silver was out on the beach as well, smiling at everyone having fun. She had nothing to do because her notepads were destroyed, but tried to keep herself occupied. She even grabbed some sticks and drew pictures on the sand.

"Hey Silver," Fredrick asked, "Are you okay? You look sleep-deprived, scared, and annoyed."

Silver heard Fredrick and looked to him. But, she continued to draw on the sand. Fredrick shook his head, disregarding Silver's dismissal of him and watched the ocean.

All of a sudden, Aurora appeared, raising her phone in the air, "I have got something to show you guys!" Everyone stopped what they were doing as Silver and Alice's conversations played out on Aurora's phone, shocking the two girls in the recording.

 _"Alice!"..."Wake up!"..._ The unfamiliar feminine voice confused Fredrick and Christopher.

 _"Silver?!"..."Did you just talk?!"..."You have such a pretty voice!"..."Why haven't you talked in so long until just now? You could talk to me until I fall asleep! That's how beautiful it sounds!"_

There was some mumbling sounds but you could hear the sounds of footsteps. Some more words were heard.

 _"Oh no..."..."What do I do?"_

 _"I don't know, but Christopher and I are going to help you!"..."I won't have you go home because somebody is trying to hurt you! Christopher will beat them up for you!"_

Aurora puts her phone down and places it in her pocket, "There you have it folks, Alice and Silver are allying together to use Christopher to take out the rest of the competition...and guess what? Silver has been speaking since the beginning of the season! She's being secretive about it to get sympathy from the TV audience while secretly working with Alice to eliminate the competition! How strategic yet sneaky can those two get?!"

Silver was horrified, looking to Alice, who was just as shocked at the lies that Aurora was spewing. Alice turned to Christopher, whose head was looking down, not knowing how to feel about things.

Fredrick was the first to speak, "Wow Silver...I always knew that you were faking your silence. Now, I have an obvious reason to eliminate you by the end of tonight!" He stares at Christopher, "Don't you agree?"

"I..." Christopher shrugs, "I don't know, to be honest. It feels weird that someone you trust a lot wants to use you as a way to eliminate others for someone else's benefit." He walks off, "I'm not that good of a friend with Silver in the first place."

Alice was starting to get angry and upset for Christopher walking off and not defending them both. Silver was crying, running off to the cabins. Alice then ran to Christopher, who was walking to the community restrooms.

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) *laughing* Aurora is so fucking awesome! No lie, she's turning me on with this evil shit! The thing is...is what she's saying true?**

 **Aurora: (CONF.) My actions are valid. If you fuck with me, then you're getting yourself in the wrong situation!**

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I don't know how to feel. Alice is a great person...but the fact that Silver can talk...it just feels like what Aurora said was true.**

 **Alice: (CONF.) *sighs* I...am...infuriated!**

The cameras cut to Christopher thinking to himself as he was peeing in an urinal in the boy's community bathroom. After he finished, he flushed the urinal and turned around, falling back onto the floor when he was surprised by Alice standing right behind him.

"What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?!" Christopher asked, "It's uncomfortable."

"Fuck being uncomfortable," Alice responded, "How can you actually believe the absolute bullshit that Aurora was spewing? She blatantly recorded Silver and I in the back of the cabin with her phone! Last night, Aurora was walking in and out of the cabins to burn Silver's notepads! She was manipulating _US_! How could you walk out and not believe what someone who has been bullied by who is making the false claims? Whose side are you on?"

Christopher sighed, "I'm neutral, okay? I want to think about each side and pick the one that I trust most!"

"So you're saying that you don't trust me and Silver?"

"I'm neutral!"

"As Desmond Tutu said, _'If you are neutral in situations of injustice, you have chosen the side of the oppressor. If an elephant has its foot on the tail of a mouse and you say that you are neutral, the mouse will not appreciate your neutrality.'_ "

He scoffs, "Does that quote really apply here? You know me - I don't trust others immediately. And Silver? I don't really know her except for the fact that you're cool with her. Am I okay with her? Did you not consider my feelings for once?"

Alice was going to speak but choked on her words. She knew that he was right but was wrong at the same time. Aurora was smart with her moves. Now, Alice didn't know what to do.

"You are an amazing friend Christopher," Alice finishes, "And I won't push you to feel a certain type of way because I've learned how that can be. But, you need to distinguish between supporting your friends and allies and not trusting them. Choose wisely." Alice walks out.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I feel bad for Silver, but I don't know...I don't want to damage my friendship with Alice, but I don't want to save Silver just because she can't communicate like she normally does - with paper.**

 **...**

The contestants were all called to the beach by Manny and Courtney. The two hosts had six seats raised on six platforms that hung over the ocean. Courtney was also meddling with a controller that made the seats on the platform move up and down. It was a cool contraption, and it caught the contestant's attention.

"That looks wild!" Fredrick moaned.

"Sure is! We spent a ton of money on this!" Manny exclaimed, So, we need everybody to climb those platforms with the seats on top of them and to take a seat. There'll be ladders at each platform for you climb."

Everyone started climbing, making kit some kind of race to make it to the top. Christopher made it up first, using his strength to climb the ladders. Soon, everyone was sitting down.

Fredrick seemed queasy, moving around a lot in his seat.

"What's the problem?" Aurora asked Fredrick, "Is it too high for you up here?"

Fredrick looked down, turning away immediately after seeing how high they were, "Absolutely not! Who do you think I am? Alice or Silver?"

Alice and Silver glared at Fredrick's offensive statement. They ignored it, though, and focused on Manny, who was about to start explaining the challenge.

"Today will be a 'Fallen Comrade Quiz!" He started, "I will be asking random questions from the applications that everyone from this season has provided from their applications! If you get a question right, congrats! You won't sink! If you get something wrong or answer too late, Courtney will have the liberty to press a red button that will send you down a certain amount of feet closer to the water! If you get three questions wrong, you'll eventually be submerged in the water, and you'll therefore lose the challenge and will be up for elimination! The last remaining contestant that hasn't sunk under the water wins and gains immunity!"

"That sounds..." Fredrick gulps, "A bit scary."

"Are you chicken?" Christopher asks.

Fredrick shook his head, "Nope! I'm just saying! Let's start the quiz so I can get my immunity!"

Manny shrugged, taking out a notebook filled with questions, "We've got a ton of things to ask you guys, so if you know the answer, press the red button right next to your seat to answer."

Courtney asked the first question, "Which contestant from this competition was a salsa dancer but showed to be an art person on the show?"

Fredrick immediately pressed a button, "Beija!"

"Who?" Courtney asked.

"Oh! Uh, Falcao!" Fredrick reminded himself.

Manny yelled, "Correct, even if you kind of cheated! Next question! Which contestant from this season acts bad, but is really just a soft person underneath!"

Fredrick pressed his button again, "Aurora!" Then, the platform fell about five feet, "AHH!" He screamed.

Aurora burst out laughing, "That's what you get!" She then presses her button, "It's Jamie!"

"Correct!" Manny answered.

Fredrick groaned, "Oh no! I'm gonna lose!"

"Then don't be a dumbass!" Manny yelled, "Next question! Which contestant is a photographer?"

Silver pressed her button, but soon realized that she would be speaking. She turned to Alice, who seemed like she wanted to answer for her, so Silver looked down in disappointment.

"Too late of an answer Silver!" Courtney cheered, pressing the button that made Silver fall down five feet. Silver seemed shocked at how fast the platform fell down.

Alice stood up from her seat, "I'm really confused. Basically, this game will go on forever until one person remains standing. And, no one gets points if they get a question right." Manny nodded his head, "How is that fair? The game would be never-ending!"

"It's fair because we said so!" Manny exclaimed, "Geez, everyone wants answers to everything! Courtney, punish her!"

Courtney pressed the button that made Alice's platform fall down to the level of Fredrick and Silver.

"Hey! Now this is definitely not fair!" Alice said.

"Then keep talking," Courtney stated as she held up her button, "And we'll make it even worse."

 **Alice: (CONF.) I swear, the hosts are starting to really hate us!**

"Now, which contestant is Asian!"

Christopher pressed the button, "That's Sally!"

Manny nodded, "Good! Next, which contestant had a vlog and kept using it during the show?"

No one could remember it for a moment, but Christopher pressed the button.

"Was it...Naru?" He answered unconfidently.

"Wrong!" Courtney yelled, pressing the button. Christopher, Fredrick, Silver, and Alice had all gotten a question wrong at this point while Aurora still hadn't got a question wrong.

"Our next question is...which contestant has an abusive stepfather after having he found out that this person was bisexual?" Manny asked.

Alice seemed nervous at first, but pressed her button, "Me."

"Correct!" Manny responded.

"I deserve a point for at least answering a personal question," Alice stated, but Manny ignored her.

A montage of questions were asked by Manny and Courtney, with most of everyone having answered questions correctly. Aurora had gotten a question wrong and was sent down a few feet, Fredrick answered two questions wrong and was submerged in water, losing the challenge. Silver was able to answer questions that only pertained to the final five since she could point at them, and Alice was eventually put under water after getting too many questions wrong.

It was now down to Silver, Aurora, and Christopher, who only had one more question to get wrong for them to lose the challenge. Fredrick and Alice swam back to the hosts, waiting to see who was going to win it.

Courtney asked the next question, "Alright, which contestant from this season has switched teams twice?"

Christopher presses the button, "Me."

"Yep! Pretty easy questions, huh?" Courtney shakes her head, "Okay, which contestant sings?"

Silver presses the button and points at Alice.

"Right!" Courtney responded, "Here's a good one - which contestant from this season hates destroying the environment?"

Christopher buzzed in, "Me."

"Correct!" Manny yelled.

Aurora groaned, "We've been going at this for lie an hour. Will there ever be an end?!" Christopher and Silver nodded in agreement. They were all getting pretty bored.

Manny grunts, "Fine. Let's settle the winner of this challenge once and for all!" He grabs the button from Courtney and forces the seats to go higher than before, making everyone scream at how high the chairs were from the ground.

"This is way too high!" Christopher complained.

"Well, you guys didn't want to play the challenge so I had to do this! Here is what we'll do to decide the winner of the challenge - climb down the ladder without falling off of it. The first person to make it down first wins!"

Fredrick sighed, "So Alice and I don't even get a chance to participate in this?"

"You guys sure don't!" Manny responded. He blew the horn and looked at the final three people remaining, "Go!"

Aurora and Christopher immediately began climbing down the ladder while Silver struggled.

"You can do it Christopher and Silver! Rock it!" Alice screamed. Christopher smiled while Silver gave a thumbs up. Aurora was annoyed at how she got no support, and started to vigorously climb down.

Silver started to slip from the ladder. She kept her voice in, but accidentally let go of the rungs of the ladder and fell into the ocean. She resurfaced and sighed, realizing that she just lost the challenge. She headed to Manny, Courtney, Alice, and Fredrick who were watching Aurora and Christopher race to the finish line.

Christopher was grabbing onto the ladder and was scaling down at this point. He noticed that Aurora was at the same level as him and he continued to keep going. He then felt his hands starting to sweat more. He tried to keep his hands clenched so that he wouldn't lose his grip, but a strong breeze of win d pushed through the two remaining competitors and Christopher eventually fell, screaming as he landed in the ocean.

"And we're done! Aurora wins the challenge!" Manny cheers. But, none of the contestants seemed happy about it.

 **Silver: (CONF.) *talks* It sure is a sad day...Aurora can't go home..and I might.**

 **Alice: (CONF.) She won...for the second time in the merge?  
**

 **Fredrick: (CONF.) Aurora is on fire!**

 **Aurora: (CONF.) *flips hair* I go hard and won't back down without a fight!**

Once Christopher made it back to shore, Manny spoke, "Aurora is safe tonight, so nobody can vote her off. For the rest...you guys have a lot of thinking to do! I've seen a ton of drama going on between you all!" He laughs as he heads off to someplace with Courtney.

The final five all look at each other, thinking hard on who to take out next.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

The night was humid but the tension in the air because of what was gong to happen tonight was even more intense. Manny and Courtney arrived at the campfire, watching everyone.

Courtney held out the chicken wings as Manny spoke, "Tonight is definitely going to be an elimination that'll shock us. No matter who goes home, there will be upsets."

"It must've been hard for you all," Courtney asked everyone, "Considering the drama that's been going on since this morning, it isn't easy to think of who could go home, right Christopher?"

Christopher nods, "It definitely was...but I know that I made the right choice." He looked to Silver, who got more anxious by the second.

Manny started announcing the results, "Alright! The people who are safe include Aurora...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Christopher!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and Alice! Now, we're down to just Fredrick and Silver. The person that is still safe and will make the semifinals is..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silver! Fredrick, it looks like your time on the show is done!"

Fredrick gasped, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Who voted to send me home?" He was escorted towards the Bee Boat of Shame.

"I can't really tell you anything specific, but three people voted you out while two people voted out Silver," Manny read the papers that showed who everyone voted out, "See ya man!"

"I'm not accepting defeat," Fredrick stated as the boat left the island, "I have been suffering on this island for too long to lose to a girl who can't talk, a girl who can't sing, a guy who complicates relationships with his friends, and a girl who can't accept the fact that she can live without her boyfriend!"

The semifinalists scoffed and disregarded Fredrick's insults.

Silver looked to Alice and Christopher, "Thanks guys for trusting me." They nodded and smiled at Silver's compliment using her voice, "You guys really are lifesavers."

Christopher smiled, "Well, what could have we done?"

"Uh, you might've voted to send Silver home!" Alice said, "Christopher...what made you feel like Silver was worth keeping around?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, to be honest. Maybe it was because I realized that I should give Silver a chance and ally with two other girls to eliminate someone who is clearly showing to be really good at challenges. The three looked to Aurora, who glared at them.

Manny looked at the camera, "A very crazy day today for everybody! Now, we're down to our semifinalists - Alice, Aurora, Christopher, and Silver. Who will make it to the end and who will lose very soon? Find out next time on the penultimate episode of Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading! This episode may have been confusing, but hopefully not too bad!**

 **So, we're down to only four people! Congrats to the Fanfiction writers who have their OCs still in the race!**

 **Here are this episode's questions:**

 **1) Were you surprised by the elimination?**

 **2) What do you think about each of the semifinalists? What do you think about their chances of winning and their character development over time?**

 **3) What do you think will happen next?**

 **4) Who do you think will be the contestants in our final 2 ? Or final 3 in the finale? (Not sure if you guys have been expecting a double elimination, but I'll decide what'll happen with that)**

 **Just to let you guys know, from now on, the people who will be eliminated will be the ones who get the lowest number of votes in the polls. This is so that you guys can have a say in who wins rather than my opinion. Lately, there's been a lot of ties with the contestants so I really hope that more people vote to make it easier for me to eliminate people.**

 **Thanks again and see ya next time!**


	15. Episode 12 - It All Comes Down To You

**Episode 12 - It All Comes Down To You**

 **Sorry for the late update! My computer wasn't working and I didn't really feel like writing for some time. But, it's the second to last episode! We're about to find out who will make the** **finale!**

 **...**

The semifinalists made it back to the cabin and got ready to sleep, putting their pajamas on and taking quick showers.

Alice was singing a song about victory as Christopher and Silver sat by her and listened. Alice hadn't sang for quite some time, so hearing her sing again was nice.

"Well guys," Christopher starts, "I think it's time that we have a toast to making it to the final four as friends." He fist bumped Alice and Silver, "We don't have drinks but a fist bump hopefully makes up for everything."

They all laugh and continue talking. Aurora was not outside but back in the girls' side of the cabin, trying to sleep. She growled as she couldn't find any way to filter the noise of the three others.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) I cannot believe that Silver didn't go home! My scheming was useless and I bet it was because of Christopher since he was the one having trouble yesterday deciding on who to send home! Grrr...I will not fall down this close to the finale because of everyone else on the show being against me! Hurricane Aurora is gonna blow these idiots out of the water!**

 **Silver: (CONF.) *speaks* I'm glad that I'm still around. I hope things go up from here!**

Christopher was now all alone in the boys' side of the cabin and happily invited Silver and Alice to say with him for the rest of the time on the island.

Alice and Silver were talking about some random topic as they were moving their things while Christopher was ready to sleep.

"You guys can sleep in those two beds," Christopher pointed at beds across the room from his, "It'll lower the awkwardness."

Alice **,** "Of course Christopher. I wouldn't really want to sleep near a guy like you anyway." She set her things in place, "I hope Aurora won't have a problem with us leaving her alone. She could get suspicious."

"She already is," Silver mumbled as she was lying down on bed to sleep.

Alice and Christopher looked at Silver, who was looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Christopher asked Silver.

She responded, "You guys know. She wants to eliminate me the most. I don't want to go home now, so I have to work hard and beat her..." She looks at her friends, "I'm a bit scared of her."

Alice sighed, "Don't worry about her. Worry about yourself and win tomorrow's challenge! If you do, you might be in the finale!" Christopher agreed.

Silver nodded, "I guess. We'll see tomorrow then."

A loud thud was heard in the room that Alice and Silver were supposed to sleep in.

"What was that?" Christopher asked, "That was pretty loud."

"Aurora is just trying to scare us," Alice muttered as she was falling asleep, "Pay no attention to her." The three soon went to sleep, hoping for a good tomorrow.

 **...**

It was a beautiful day out and the sun was shining and the ocean was crystal blue water. It was hot out as well, but they were all used to it at that point.

Christopher, Alice, and Silver were out by the ocean, playing in the water. Silver decided to sit in the ocean and let the waves roll onto her while Alice was kicking water at Christopher, who laughed the entire time.

 **Alice: (CONF.) Things have overall been great so far! We're having fun in the sun, and Aurora has no part in it! What a wonderful morning!**

Alice noticed that Aurora was outside and pointed it out, "There's Aurora! By the cabin!" Silver and Christopher looked out to a table by the cabin, where Aurora was lying her head on a book that was open. She wasn't reading anymore, and she had a small radio by her side.

"What's up with her?" Christopher asked, "Does she need any help?"

"No!" Alice exclaims, "I just wanted to let you know so that we can see how our enemy is!"

"Well," Christopher starts, "She seems weak, so our enemy is at our feet!"

Silver was a bit shocked, "That's a bit rude!"

"You have to be rude to your enemies!" Christopher looks at his friends, "I respect my enemies, but they're still enemies and have to go!" He laughs along with Alice, and the two go on with playing in the water. Silver claimed to need to go to the bathroom, and went off to the community restrooms.

 **Silver: (CONF.) I understand that I'm allied to get Aurora out, but I don't necessarily hate her. I don't want for their to be hurt feelings in the end. I can forgive others.**

Aurora was still resting on her table as Silver slowly walked towards Aurora. Silver lightly tapped Aurora's shoulder, but she didn't respond. She wanted to try tapping Aurora again, but was worried that she could get pounced on. Then, she started to realize how stupid she was avoiding the situation. She shook Aurora's shoulders, and she actually woke up.

"What...wha...is it challenge time?" Aurora asks, slowly gaining her consciousness from her nap. Silver was in front of Aurora and shaking her head. Immediately, Aurora stood up and walked off, "Get away from me!" Her voice cracked, clearly showing that she was going to cry.

Silver refused to turn away and go and stood in front of Aurora. She was shocked at how Aurora's eyes were tired-looking.

"What do you want?" Aurora asked, "Get the hell away from me, I'm gonna destroy you in today's challenge."

Silver touched Aurora's heart, which freaked out Aurora, and then she placed her own hand on her own heart, signifying that some sympathy was there in Silver.

But, Aurora shook it off, tearing up as she headed back to the cabin, "I don't need no damn sympathy from you! Stop trying to play with my emotions so that you can get an advantage!" Aurora shut the door to the girls' side of the cabin. Silver, feeling disappointed, headed back to Alice and Christopher.

 **Aurora: (CONF.) *crying* I miss Damien so much! Being alone on my side of the cabin last night made me realize how bad things are going! *sniffles* Stay strong Aurora... you... you can do it. Do it for Damien. Do it for us.**

Manny had finally called everyone to a section of the beach. Courtney had just arrived back from a rather dirty job because she was very dirty. There was mud, sand, and water all over her and she was having trouble removing it.

"Welcome contestants to the penultimate challenge of the season. This challenge will determine if you are one step closer to winning a million dollars, or if you're one step closer to getting absolutely nothing from the show and falling back into irrelevance in the reality TV world!"

"At least we made some great friendships and relationships!" Alice cheered.

Manny stares at Alice awkwardly, "Okay... I guess that's what you guys love so much..."

 **Alice: (CONF.) I'm ultra proud of how far I've come! I've matured so much as a person! Even if I go home, I'll be able to take some pride with me.**

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I'm happy about being in the semifinals. But, I really want to win that money too! *chuckles* Come on! If I've made it this far, then I at least deserve some of the money!**

 **Silver: (CONF.) The relationships were pretty neat. I talk more now so... I guess I've improved?**

 **Aurora: (CONF.) The best part of the show was hands down meeting Damien. Now, it's up to me to win it all.**

Courtney started, "Let's get on with the challenge, shall we? The reason that I'm dirty is because I've been digging fake treasure boxes that contain maps to lead you to the next treasure box with a map inside it as well. It sounds weird, but you'll see what I mean."

Manny hands out four maps to the semifinalists, and they all get to studying the maps.

"Individually," Courtney said, "You must follow the maps to where the 'X' is." She makes Manny pass out shovels to everyone, "When you reach the 'X,' you must use your shovels to dig out the treasure box and open them to find four other maps that will guide you to the rest of the boxes. Essentially, there are four treasure boxes on the island. Three contain maps, while the last one contains actual treasure... an immunity statue! The first person to bring back the immunity statue to your hosts will gain immunity AND has the opportunity to choose ONE of the losers to take to the finale. So, it's looking to be a final two for this season finale!"

Everyone gasped at the shocking rule of the challenge. Only two people could make it tomorrow's finale and the winner of today's challenge had the part of choosing who completed the final two.

Aurora chuckles, "This is pretty stressful."

Alice nods, "So true..." She looks to Silver and Christopher, "Whatever happens..." She smiles, "There'll be no hard feelings, right?" Silver and Christopher smile and nod.

"Okay, are you guys ready to start the second to last challenge of the season?" Manny blows the horn, "Find us that immunity statue!"

 **...**

Christopher was speed walking and leading the pack of who can find the next map. He was reading carefully at the map that wasn't very drawn well? A huge X was on the map near a section of the entrance to the jungle, so Christopher theorized that he needed to dig there. He looked behind him and noticed Aurora right behind him. He started running, with Aurora still walling, trying to not be so suspicious.

Aurora wanted to sabotage. She also knew about where the first treasure box was based off of her map, but her main goal was to slow Christopher down and keep Silver and Alice from passing her. Silently, she grabbed a twig that was on the ground and threw it into the ocean near Christopher, making a big splash. He stopped and went to investigate the sound, giving Aurora the chance to sneak up close to him.

Meanwhile, Alice was watching Aurora do all of her tricks. Alice wanted to intervene, but resisted because she felt that unnecessary drama would begin and didn't want to help since the hosts were watching. She passed on, upset at not taking action.

Silver was behind everyone because she had no idea what the map meant. She saw Alice going in a certain direction while Aurora was going in another - towards the sea. Who could she trust? She decided to follow Alice, and kept quiet as she saw Aurora sneaking up on Christopher's back.

Christopher got onto his limbs and crawled towards the water, "What?" His curiosity got the best of him, and he put his head into the water, looking for whatever made that sound. Little did he know, Aurora was right behind him, ready to sabotage.

Aurora grabbed Christopher's legs and threw them into the ocean, scaring Christopher. As quick as she could, Aurora grabs Christopher's map and runs away, following Silver.

It took a few seconds, but Christopher got out of the water, soaking wet. He was confused and annoyed at how stupid he was for even looking into the water. He noticed that his map was gone, and started panicking.

"Oh shit..." He grumbled, "Where the hell did it go?" He looked up and saw Aurora running near some trees and disappeared around a corner. He got mad at Aurora because it was clear that she just sabotaged him. He got up and started running after her.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I am not letting Aurora out of all people beat me out of this competition!**

Alice was so far in the lead, and she wasn't looking back for anyone. She then looked at her map and realized that she passed the spot that she had to go to. Annoyed, Alice turned back and was surprised at Silver already shoveling the dirt to dig up the treasure box.

"Silver!" Alice ran up to the first digging site and started digging as well. She felt as if she was helping Silver, but Alice focused on important issues.

The two finally dug up the treasure box and were about to open it up when Aurora appeared out of nowhere and pushed Silver's face into the sound. Alice gasped at Aurora appearing out of nowhere and grabbed her map. But, Aurora wasn't going to just let her leave. Aurora grabbed Alice's map and wrestled for it.

"Stop! You're going to rip it up!" Alice yelled.

Aurora smirked, "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

Alice groaned and kept pulling until the map ripped into one. Aurora quickly grabbed a new map from the treasure box and ran off, leaving Alice lying on the sand.

Silver and Alice were slowly getting up as Christopher ran up to them.

"Why are you guys lying on the ground?" He yelled, "Aurora is in the lead and is gonna beat us! That can't happen!"

"We know!" Alice moaned in sadness, "She's just really trying hard to win this..."

Christopher grabbed a map, "I'll beat her." He ran off. Silver took a map and headed off, leaving Alice to pick up the pieces of a ripped up map.

 **Alice: (CONF.) I knew that being in the merge and fighting for a spot on the final two was going to be an uphill battle, but I wasn't expecting to be actually fighting for it!**

Aurora was running while looking at her map. She noticed how the next X that she had to dig up was in the water. She was confused, and while she was running, she tripped on a small rock and landed face first into the sand. She heard a laugh from behind - It was Christopher.

He was getting close to her but didn't seem to be after Aurora. As he ran past Aurora, she easily tripped him over so that he could fall over.

"Ha!" Aurora yelled as she tried to run away. But now, Christopher grabbed her legs to stop her from moving any further, "Hey! Let me go! I have a challenge to win!" She started throwing her body in all sorts of directions to make Christopher let go, but he was too strong and wasn't letting go. As the two were going at each other, Silver and Alice had the opportunity to pass by them to find the next treasure box.

Silver noticed how the X on the map was located near a cliff, meaning that the treasure box was underwater near those cliffs. She looked back and saw Alice just behind her. Alice looked tired, but Silver was still feeling energized while on the run. Silver then turned back and arrived to the cliff that wasn't so high up. She looked down and saw a square shaped object in the water and quickly realized what she had to do - jump.

Alice arrived and noticed Silver about to jump off the cliff, "We have to jump?!" Silver nodded. "Oh..." Alice moaned as she closed her nose and jumped into the water along with Silver.

The two were now both in the water and were swimming towards the treasure box. Silver cracked open the box, releasing the new maps into the water. Suddenly, she realized that the print on the maps could wash off, and she and Alice gathered the four maps and resurfaced the water. They quickly opened the maps and sighed in unison when they saw how the print on the map wasn't all the way gone.

"It's practically impossible to read where the last treasure box is..." Alice sighed as she stared at a map, "Where could the last treasure box be?"

Silver shrugged, analyzing a map. She saw the X on the map, but the area around it was smudged. Then, loud screams were heard as Aurora and Christopher bumped into Alice and Silver.

"Ow!" Aurora groaned as she slowly got up, "Aha! It's a map!" She took a wet map that was on the ground, "Why is it wet? This map is useless!" She looks to Silver, "Did you soak these maps to confuse us all?! Grrr...you're an idiot!"

Alice stood up to defend Silver, "Don't call her that! She's way more than you think she is!"

Aurora scoffs, "Oh please, Silver has only made it this far because of you and Christopher. If it wasn't for you two, Silver would've been gone way earlier by now!"

"Enough!" Silver says louder than usual and gets up to push Aurora onto the sand, "Don't you dare say that to me!"

Everyone was a bit surprised at how Silver was raising her voice and arguing with someone.

Silver spoke some more, "I deserve to be here! If I wasn't toughing it out, then I wouldn't have made it as far as you guys!" She points to Aurora, "I tried to be nice to you this morning because I didn't want for there to be any drama, but you have really set me off as of now!" Silver grabs a map and storms towards where the map had vaguely pointed to where the last treasure box was located. Aurora, Alice, and Christopher grabbed their maps and walked while analyzing their maps as well.

Time passed on as the final four still couldn't find the last treasure box. The weather was getting hotter and the contestants' patience was getting thinner. Eventually, Christopher noticed something on the map. He saw how there was a little house that was smudging off his map and the big X was right next to it.

"I think I know where it is!" Christopher yelled. The girls heard him, and they all went to him, "The last treasure box must be by our cabin or by the sheds. Chances are, one of those is where the treasure box is."

Alice nodded, "So there'll be a small chance if we pick the right one..."

Christopher shrugs, "Perhaps. I'll go to the cabin and dig around there." He heads off along with Alice. Silver decides to go to the shed with Aurora who followed close behind.

The cameras first focused on Silver, who arrived at the sheds and immediately started digging all around it. She was making a huge mess, with sand going all over the place.

"Hey! Blech!" Aurora yelled as Silver accidentally shoveled sand at Aurora's face. Silver ignored Aurora, though, and continued her digging. Aurora decided to join in with Silver, both digging with speed and hope that the house they chose to dig around had the treasure box.

A few minutes later, Silver stopped digging and stood up, dropping her shovel, "It's not here." She quickly ran off, leaving Aurora a bit shocked.

"What?!" Aurora yelled, "It's not here?!" Silver didn't respond, so Aurora simply forced herself to run after Silver.

As the two girls were heading to the cabin, they saw Alice holding the immunity statue in the air as she was running to Manny and Courtney, who were close to them. Christopher was smiling as he chased her, and Aurora was running after Alice with fury.

Alice was running and screaming with happiness until she was tripped over by Aurora, who slid onto the sand to trip Alice with her feet. The immunity statue went flying in the air, with Christopher and Silver being the only ones able to catch it.

Silver was running faster than Christopher, but she wasn't very focused on how to catch the flying immunity statue. Silver tripped as she wasn't looking where she was going, leaving Christopher to catch the immunity statue and to bring it over to the hosts.

"And the challenge is done! Christopher has won the challenge and secures his spot in the final two!" Manny screamed. Courtney clapped as Christopher threw his hands in the air for his victory.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I did it! I won it! Now, my next goal after getting a spot in the finale is winning this show!**

The girls all walk up to Christopher and the hosts, upset that they lost.

"Alright, we're finished for today! Tonight is going to be tense ladies!" Courtney starts, "Who is Christopher going to take with him to the finale?!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

The night had come fast and everyone was ready to go find out whom Christopher had chosen. The campfire was ready and a chicken wing was on a plate held by Courtney that would be awarded to whomever Christopher picked.

"Olay Christopher," Manny started, "You just need to tell us right here right now. Who are you picking to bring with you to the finale?"

Christopher looks down and laughs, "It was really hard, actually. I want to challenge myself in the finale, but I also want to have fun and challenge one of my friends... so, I have chosen...

...

.

...

.

...

..

.

.

...

...

.

..

...

...

...

.

.

.

...

..

.

...Silver to battle for the million dollar prize!" Courtney handed out the last chicken wing to a shocked Silver, who was now standing up with tears in her eyes. Alice stood up now and was clapping hard. Aurora was still sitting down though, making a small smile.

"Congratulations Silver!" Alice squealed, hugging Silver, "You made it! I'm so excited for you!" Silver smiled as she cried and returned an even tighter hug to Alice.

Silver let go of Alice and looked to Aurora. They stared at each other for a second until Aurora got up to shake Silver's hand.

"What..." Silver mumbled, "What are you doing?" For some reason, Silver didn't realize Aurora's simple gesture.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Are you not going to shake my hand? Doesn't the loser initiate the hand - shaking to the winner of the battle?"

Silver smiled and shook Aurora's hand and went in for a hug.

"You are a kind, caring person Aurora," Silver whispered to Aurora as they hugged, "I've seen it when you're with Damien... you two were made to be together at all times."

Aurora smiled, "Thanks...that's very sweet of you." They let go of each other, "I hope you're not mad at me still for my awfulness earlier today... I wasn't feeling good without Damien and sleeping alone on the girls' side of the cabin."

"Of course not! I try not to hold grudges with people who have legitimate reasons for being upset," Silver responded, "And why should I be mad? I'm one step closer to the finale!"

The camera looked to Alice and Christopher, who were having a jolly conversation.

"So," Christopher asked Alice, "You're in no way mad about getting eliminated by me?"

"No?!" Alice said, "Not at all! I want to support both of you guys tomorrow in the finale! I don't pick favorites or anything like that! Congrats again to you both!" Christopher smiled and looked to Silver, who smiled competitively at him.

Manny looked at the camera, "To save time, we won't send Aurora and Alice home on the Bee Boat Of Shame! We have to focus on tomorrow - the finale! Who will win tomorrow's challenge and tale home the title of 'Total Drama Panganib Island 2 Winner?! Find out when we come back!"

 **...**

 **And there you have it! Congrats to the Fanfiction writers who have a character in the finale! And congrats to Aurora and Alice's writer! I loved getting to write your characters throughout the season! This is definitely one of my favorite seasons to write!**

 **Here's the only question that you guys can answer:**

 **1) Who do you want to see win Total Drama Panganib Island 2? Christopher? Or Silver? Why?**

 **Remember, the winner is determined by votes, so make sure to vote in the last poll of the season and have your favorite win! Good luck and see you at the finale!**


	16. Episode 13 - More Than The Money

**Episode 13 - More Than The Money**

 **It's finale time! It's been a long time coming, but we're here! Let's see who wins the finale based off of the polls!**

 **...**

After the elimination was complete, Aurora and Alice were told to sleep in Team Loro's cabin; which had been abandoned since the merge. This way, Christopher and Silver could get a good rest before the final challenge of the season to decide who won.

Aurora went straight to bed while Alice gave her finalist friends hugs. Then, Silver and Christopher went to the cabin and prepared to sleep.

The two were very excited because of their finalist status, and couldn't sleep well.

Christopher was lying down in bed and looking at the ceiling, "This feels so wild... I'm so excited..." He turns to Silver, who was in bed as well, "How about you?!

Silver smiled, "I'm excited." She turns to Christopher, "Thanks for choosing me to be with you in the finale... it's a blessing, really."

"Anytime Silver... anytime," Christopher went straight to sleep, with Silver staying up to think about some things before going to sleep herself.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) Things are coming down to the wire! I'm actually really happy... more happy than I was when I entered this competition!**

 **Silver: (CONF.) I'm glad that I'm up against Christopher... even though he's a strong guy. Let's hope that the underdog doesn't make an embarrassment of herself and pulls a win!**

The finalists really couldn't contain their excitement and had trouble sleeping by the end of it all. Christopher was tossing and turning in his bed and Silver fell out of her bed at one point. She squealed, making Christopher get out of his bed to pick her up.

"Whoa," Christopher smiled, "You're a bit excited, aren't you?"

Silver nods, "Yeah. I can hear you moving in bed a lot... so you're excited too, huh?"

Christopher shrugs, "Sure. But seriously, we need to focus. we can't just not sleep tonight and do awful at the challenge!"

"Agreed!" Silver responded, and the two went to sleep and did all that they could to stop themselves from waking up.

 **...**

The next morning arrived and the weather for the finale was perfect. It was bright and sunny and the water was crystal blue. Just like how it was at the start of the season.

Christopher and Silver were still asleep although there was a big surprise waiting for them. The two had trouble going to sleep, and as they woke up, they suddenly realized that there was a guy inside their room, holding a camera and talking quietly.

"What are you doing?!" Christopher yelled as he got up and slammed the video-recording guy to the floor, "Are you some paparazzi guy?!"

"Christopher! Wait!" Silver responded, "That's Logan! The first guy on your team to get eliminated!"

Christopher looked down at Logan, who was still recording the ordeal.

Logan spoke, "I have just been tackled by one of this year's Total Drama Panganib Island 2 contestants! Christopher really packs a punch when he comes for you! Will this be his strategy when he goes into the final challenge of the season?" Logan is pushed aside by Christopher and Silver, who head to the door.

As the two headed out and opened the door, they were met with a big surprise. A huge banner saying ' _Congratulations_ ' and a table filled with various food items and balloons all over the place were waiting for them along with the previously eliminated contestants. They yelled, "SURPRISE" as Silver and Christopher went up to greet everybody.

Christopher quickly went up to Alice and James, who were setting up a picnic table to eat. They all had a group hug before disbanding so that the picnic could get set up. Sally was sitting around near Fredrick, Drew, and Jamie, and rolled her eyes when she saw Christopher walking up to her.

"What do you want?" Sally asked.

"To brag in your face for not making the finale while you didn't!" Christopher smiled, leaving Sally to make a small smile as well. Sally went back to hanging around Jamie, who made small talk with her.

Silver ran up to Julie, who was taking photographs of the party. The two squealed and hugged for a long time, making Damien and Aurora uncomfortable.

"Congrats Silver! A big score for the underdogs!" Julie sighed, "I'm just so proud!"

"Thanks," Silver smiled. Julie was surprised at Silver speaking.

"What? Silver! You're speaking now! AHH!" Julie hugged Silver once again, "I am so happy for you! I haven't been able to watch the show and keep up with what you were doing, but at least you're talking now! That's amazing!" Silver smiled.

Manny and Courtney arrived and rang a bell.

"Attention guys! We've forced the losers to plan out a party for our finalists!" Manny yelled, "So take a seat and dig in!"

Everyone was heading back, but some of the eliminated contestants were annoyed at how they were considered 'losers.'

"I am definitely not a loser!" Naru said, "I'm just a victim of an idiot's backstabbing!" She started eating cake.

Falcao nods, "I agree. I could've done so well if it weren't for Drew and Fredrick being assholes in disguise!" Fredrick rolled his eyes while Drew smiled.

Aurora chimed in on the two complaining, "Don't be mad Naru that you weren't smart enough to cross me! Damien and I made it further and you're just another irrelevant! And maybe Falcao should've allied with people instead of hanging out with Drew and Fredrick! We all know how shady they are!"

"Oh shut up! You and your boyfriend are irrelevant as well!" Fredrick told Aurora as he stood up, "Don't speak."

"Take a seat!" Courtney yelled, "Seriously... this party should be a happy time... the final challenge hasn't even started..."

Damien chuckled as the quarrel died down, "Ah, the arguing hasn't ended, huh?"

"It probably never will," Drew added as he started to drink some soda.

Jamie was talking with Sally when he decided to stand up, "I would like to make a toast." Everybody stopped talking as Jamie started speaking, "I just wanna say... that even though us losers didn't win the show and can't win a million dollars today, at least we're all friends and love and support each other in everything we do, right?" He was clearly being sarcastic.

A few seconds later, everyone started laughing at Jamie's words, as if it was some kind of joke. Jamie took a seat, laughing as well.

Alice looked at everyone having a good time, "It looks like the party is a success! And actually..." She looks to James, who stood up with his guitar.

"I was thinking that I could sing a song as a way to encourage the finalists to battle it out for the one million dollars!" James moved out so that he was in the view of all of the contestants, "This song is called _'Spoilin' for A Fight'_ by AC/DC! It's gonna pump this last day up!"

 _(singing)_

 _I see trouble coming man,_  
 _Well I'm coming to a fork,_  
 _Sliding down a road,_  
 _Gonna lick em on down,_  
 _We're gonna run right out,_  
 _I'm a fighting fool,_  
 _And I'm hungry for you,_  
 _Well I'm living on a line,_  
 _I'm protecting my life,_  
 _Rock with me, come on come on,_

 _You're only spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight_ ,

Alice decided to jump in and sing along with James.

 _Make your heart beat thump,_  
 _Make your starter jump,_  
 _Youre running on time,_  
 _Then youre fighting all night,_  
 _With my rocking shoes,_  
 _cuz Im hungry for you,_  
 _Well Im living on the line,_  
 _All my life, rock with me,_  
 _Come on come on, you want it._

 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Tryin to make it right,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Trying to make it right,_

 _You betta stand your ground,_  
 _And keep out of my town,_  
 _To live another day,_

 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Trying to make it right,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _Spoilin for a fight,_  
 _cuz I've gotta make it right,_  
 _Fighting all night,_  
 _cuz I'm spoilin for a fight_.

James and Alice finished singing, with most of the people clapping

Damien rolled his eyes, "We had to hear those two morons sing one last time, huh?"

"Yep! And we hope you liked it!" James cheered as he and Alice took a seat.

 **James: (CONF.) Alice told me this morning that she might be able to get me into a studio to work on some music with the Orland Stepsiblings. To be honest, I don't even need the money, my luck is with Alice!**

Courtney whistled and spoke, "Wow! That song sure got me in the mood! I think it's time for the final challenge of the season! Let's head to the beach everyone and get this show on the road!" Everyone tidied up the party area and immediately ran to the beach, where the magic was about to happen.

 **...**

It was time. A long piece of wood that was lying on the ground had pillows on it that the eliminated contestants would use as a seat to cheer on the finalists from the sidelines. Silver and Christopher were still standing and watched Courtney and Manny stand in front of a large obstacle course that had pipes that sprayed water all over the obstacle course, making the obstacle course more wet and tricky for walking.

"As a homage to a previous season, we will be having an obstacle course with some more innovation to make things more interesting!" Manny started, "The budget wasn't too high like previous seasons, but hopefully this will do!"

Silver chuckles nervously, "It's okay Manny. This obstacle course is as good as it can be!"

 **Silver: (CONF.) Uh... this challenge might be a bit hard for me... but, I have to do my best! I have to leave everything out there and not regret a single thing!**

Christopher crossed his arms, "Well Silver," He looks to her, "This is it. Are you ready?"

Silver looked at Christopher and nodded slowly. She then smiled, "I'm ready..."

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I'm really excited to see if Silver can beat me. It's been a crazy ride and I'm ready to get this over with!**

Courtney started explaining the challenge, "Let me start off by saying that each finalist will get to choose ONE of their favorite losers to be their partner for the challenge! Now, let's explain what we'll be doing! This obstacle course is divided into three sections: The first section will be a Rope Climbing! The finalist must get up on one of the two ten foot ropes available for you and climb onto a platform that will lead them into the next section of the obstacle course. But, things won't be so easy! Manny and I will be on boats with hoses filled with water to spray around as much as we are pleased to! The second obstacle will be our finalists running though a Water Field! You guys will come across a long stretch of a platform with these random holes in the ground. A huge amount of water will spray out of these holes at any random time, so don't expect to formulate some kind of pattern with this water field! Once you make it through the Water Field, you will be faced with the final obstacle - the Wet and Spinning Circle of Doom! You must jump onto this spinning circle and keep balance while hoping to jump and land on our Winner's Platform! The finalist who makes it onto the Winner's Platform first wins the challenge, one million dollars, and being titled the winner of Total Drama Panganib Island 2!"

People clapped and cheered on whomever they supported. The challenge was going to be tough, but for now, the finalists had to choose who their partner was going to be.

"Just a reminder before you pick your partners," Manny added in, "The partner that you choose is expendable. If they can't keep up with you or you're annoyed that your partner isn't doing well, the partner can be dropped and you can continue without any penalty." He looked to his girlfriend, "Courtney added the idea of partners even though I didn't feel like doing partners for this season's finale."

Courtney grinned, "I have such a great influence on my boyfriend!" She laughs, "Alright, who are the partners?"

Silver turned to Julie, who smiled.

"Pick whomever you want!" Julie said happily, "Your partner has to be strong and ready, so be smart!"

"I know, but..." Silver sighed as she saw Christopher choose Sally as his partner, "I'm up against two really strong people... I'm scared."

"Don't be!" Julie said, "Stop worrying about everything and just do it! You know this! Don't give up just when the challenge hasn't even started yet!"

Silver nods, "I know... I just..." She breathes in and out, "It's really time, you know?"

Naru gets up, "Hey Silver, let me be your partner for the challenge. You'll need someone strong to challenge Christopher and Sally!"

Silver looks down to think for a second and then nods, "Okay then. I don't really know you, but hopefully we'll do well."

"Don't worry Silver!" Aurora yelled to Silver, "You'll lose easy with Naru on your side!" Damien laughed out loud along with a few other people. Naru rolled her eyes and walked out with Silver to the starting point where Christopher and Sally were ready to go.

Sally looked to Silver and Nadu, "Ready to lose, ladies?" She glares at Silver, who didn't seem intimidated. Silver actually looked very focused now and ready to win it.

"Ready to make Christopher lose because of your cockiness and attitude?" Silver tells Sally, who looked offended. Even Christopher was laughing.

 **Christopher: (CONF.) I thought about using Alice as the partner, but I really respect Sally and how intense she plays the game! We've both had our ups and downs, but at the end of the day, I'm cool with her.**

Logan stood up and started vlogging, "Things are getting started on the island! Who's gonna win it all?"

"Okay okay okay Logan! You're a video person, not a reality TV host!" Manny yelled as everyone laughed, "Vlog in silence!"

"Uh, I'll have you know, my viewers are really excited to hear the commentary on the finale!"

"Who cares? Not me!" Manny yelled. Logan took a seat on the sand and kept filming at the same time that Courtney blew the horn to announce the start of the challenge for the last time, "And begin!"

 **...**

The finalists and their partners started swimming as fast as they could to get to the ropes to get a head start **.** They all heard cheering from behind them ,but they had to ignore it so that they wouldn't have to slow down.

Christopher and Sally were ahead of Naru and Silver, who both swam carefully.

"Silver!" Naru called out to Silver, "Can you swim okay? The other two are really strong and are ahead of us!"

"I know..." Silver said as she picked up her swimming pace, "I'm trying but I feel so nervous inside..."

Naru then grabbed Silver and put her on her back and started swimming, "Come on! We can't lose to them!" Silver squealed as she was pulled onto Naru's back and was riding her.

Then, Manny on a boat sprayed water from a hose onto Silver, who screamed as she fell back into the water. Manny and Courtney laughed out loud.

"Grrr..." Naru angrily muttered, "That's not fair! Do that to Christopher and Sally! They're ahead of us!"

"Why should we?" Manny asked, "It's hilarious seeing stuff like that!" Naru and Silver started swimming on their own, getting closer to the ropes.

Christopher and Sally had made it to the ropes much faster than their opponents, and started climbing.

Christopher smiled as he climbed up, "This stuff is easy! My dad taught me how to use these things!"

"For what reason?" Sally asked as she climbed behind Christopher.

"A survival skill," Christopher stated. Then, he was hit with water, scaring him so much that he slid down the rope and was directly above Sally's face, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Christopher! Your butt is in my face! Get it out of my sight!" Sally screamed.

Christopher went back to climbing the rope with speed and intensity. Sally was catching up fast too with her big strength. Then, Sally was hit by a hose of water from Courtney, and Sally let go of the ropes and fell into the water. Christopher had already made it to the top and looked down and laughed at how Sally wasn't paying attention.

"Christopher!" Sally yelled, "Help me up there! These fucking idiots called 'hosts' are spraying me with water!"

"Just deal with it," He responded, "Climb up fast! You're strong enough to do it!"

Sally groaned in annoyance as Silver and Naru arrived and started climbing up another rope there for them.

"Oh no you don't!" Sally started climbing up one of the ropes as well to catch up.

Silver used her excellent stamina to climb up the ropes and was still ahead of Silver, who was gaining on her. Naru was behind, but not too far back.

Manny sprayed some water at Silver, who clenched tight to the rope and tried to not let go. Sally laughed at Silver, only to get sprayed by Courtney. This time, Sally didn't let go and kept climbing up.

"Come on Sally!" Christopher yelled from above, "You can do this!"

"I know I can!" She responded, finally making it up, "See what I did?!" She looked to Courtney, "Your water is useless against me!" Sally turned to start walking to the next obstacle, but she tripped on the wet floor and fell on her back. Christopher laughed out hard.

Then, Silver got to the top and helped Naru up. They ran through the wet obstacle course to keep up with Christopher and Sally, who were ahead of them.

They soon arrived at the Water Field, where water was sprouting out of a ton of holes in the ground in randomness. Christopher was analyzing the situation, while Sally was ready to run in. Silver and Naru finally got to the Water Field and started figuring out the best strategy to make it through the field without any trouble.

"I think we should go one at a time and then retrace those steps for the next person!" Christopher stated. He looked at Sally, "Do you want to try things out first?"

Sally looked at the sprouting water. She grinned, "It should be fun. Sure!" Sally began running through the Water Field, screaming in happiness as she dodged water sprouting out of holes. Christopher cheered her on. Then, Sally slipped on the wet floor, and landed on her behind. She winced in pain, but she kept going.

"That's the spirit! Keep it up!" Christopher yelled.

Worried, Silver and Nadu started running down the Water Field. Once Christopher noticed that he hadn't gone yet, he ran with everyone else through the field.

The field was very wet from the water that sprouted from the holes. At one point, Silver got hit by the moving water and fell onto Christopher, making them both fall to the ground. Naru looked back and tried to grab Silver, but she was hit by water and fell over too.

Silver groaned as she slowly got up from the ground. Christopher helped pick her up.

"Are you okay? I got scared when one of the holes blasted you with that water... it's rough," Christopher told her.

"Yeah," Silver responded, "This water is so slippery and hard to go through."

Naru had to interrupt them, "Excuse me. Guys? We have a challenge going on right now in the middle of water coming out of the ground. Now really isn't the time to have a chit-chat."

The finalists look at Naru, then to Sally, who was crawling on the Water Field after getting by some more water.

"Naru is right," Silver stated, "We might as well get this over with now." She follows Naru through the water, with Christopher following behind.

Sally made it past the Water Field, falling to the floor and sighing out loud. The rest arrived a few seconds later, panting. The Water Field was a lot longer than what they were expecting.

"That... was..." Sally groaned as she got up to put her shoulder on Christopher's, "So much."

Christopher chuckled, "It's just how it is, right?"

While Christopher and Sally talked, Silver walked towards the Wet and Spinning Circle of Doom. She then noticed just after it was the Winner's Platform. She sighed and examined the last challenge.

Naru walked up to Silver, "You okay? Are you nervous about this? It's fine, I'll help you with this whenever you need..." She was interrupted by Silver.

"No," Silver said, "I don't need help with this, okay? Thank you so much for helping me Naru, but just wait here while I try to finish this challenge."

Naru frowned, but then nodded her head, "Whatever you wish for then... call my name if you need anything from me. Good luck." Silver smiled, and continued to examine a strategy for going through the Circle.

Christopher and Sally walked over to Naru and Silver and were silent as well.

Sally then spoke, "Alright Christopher, I'll be the strength by your side to finish and win this thing!" She looked at Silver, who was silent, "This should be a piece of cake!"

Christopher chuckled and looked at Sally, "There's no need to be threatening Silver, alright? We're friends, and even though you may not like her...I do." Silver made a small smile, but went to focusing on a strategy after.

Sally shook her head and looked to Christopher, "Whatever. Are you ready to win this?!"

He nodded, grabbing Sally to jump onto the Wet and Spinning Circle of Doom. Both immediately gasped at how fast the wheel was turning. They were getting very dizzy.

"Whoa..." Sally moaned as she grabbed onto Christopher and the side of the spinning wheel. Water was splashing onto them courtesy of Manny and Courtney, who had caught up to them.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Courtney yelled, laughing out loud with Manny.

"AH!" Christopher moaned as water was sprayed on him, "This is too much!"

"Brave through it!" Sally yelled, "This will be awesome when we win!" Sally looked at the Winner's Platform and jumped, screaming. But, she missed. Sally then screamed as she fell into the ocean beneath the obstacle course, and sighed.

"Ow!" Manny yelled, "Sally took a fall off the obstacle course! Can Christopher make it out without her?!"

"Of course!" Christopher replied, "Just...just give me a moment." He still hadn't jumped off the spinning circle and was getting dizzy.

Silver then nodded, "I'm going in!" She jumped into the final obstacle, and freaked out as she felt the speed of the spinning circle, "Whoa! This...is..." She closed her eyes, "Too much!"

Christopher nodded, "I agree! Sally missed the finish so...it's up to us now, huh?"

"Yeah," Silver responded, "Let's just get this over with..."

The two focused themselves on the Winner's Platform, ready to jump. Then, they did. Things were tense for everybody as the two were headed straight for the Winner's Platform. Finally, Silver landed on the Platform as Christopher missed, falling into the ocean.

Manny blew his horn, "AND THE CHALLENGE IS FINISHED! SILVER WON AND IS THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA PANGANIB ISLAND 2! Congratulations Silver!" Manny clapped along with Courtney, who helped Sally, Christopher, and Naru onto her boat.

Naru was clapping along with Christopher, who had a huge smile. Sally clapped, but didn't seem so into it.

When Silver heard the news of her win, she was still crouched over on the Winner's Platform, trying to get herself together after hitting the Platform hard on her feet. But, once she was okay, she stood up, pumping her fists in the air with a big smile on her face.

"I...I...I did it! I...I actually won!" Silver said. She had a big smile, and eventually joined Courtney, Manny, and the other three finale people to head onto a boat to celebrate with the rest.

 **...**

 **(Beach)**

The boat arrived back on the island, where the eliminated contestants came to cheer on the winner. Silver jumped onto the beach first, running over to hug Alice and Julie.

"I did it guys," Silver muttered in tears.

Everyone started cheering for Silver, with Christopher, Naru, and Sally joining in as well.

"I'm so happy for you! Yay!" Julie cheered as she took photographs of the celebration, "You didn't have to worry about a thing! See? This is why you're amazing!" They continued to hug, "You've accomplished so much!"

Alice went up to Silver to speak to her, "Wow..." She smiled, "Silver, you did it!"

"I know!" Silver said as she gave hugs to Falcao, James, Jamie, and Logan.

"You and Christopher have grown so much through this season, so no matter what, you're both winners!" Alice told Silver.

Christopher walked up to them, "Thanks Alice!" He gave her, Silver, and James a hug, "Wouldn't have made it without you guys!"

James chuckled, "Yeah, at least you're not as distant as you used to be!" Christopher chuckled, and went to talk to some others.

"Hey Silver!" Damien called out. Silver noticed the couple, and Silver skipped over to them.

"What's up?" Silver asked.

Aurora spoke, "Uh..yeah, just wanted to say - congrats. Even when Sally was out to get you and I destroyed your notepads and pens so that you couldn't talk, you still won... how?"

Damien had his arms crossed and nodded, "Yeah. It's crazy how you managed to survive with so much shit in your way..."

Silver thought about the answer for a second, then spoke, "Well, I just moved on, really. I came onto the island and relied on other people, but when the going went tough, I did what I had to do, which resulted in more problems. So, at the end of the day, I had to keep moving on and do all that I could to stay on the island longer." She looked at Aurora and Damien, "Is that a good answer?"

Aurora shrugged, "I'll take what I can get. Hope that money is for a good cause," Aurora said as she went back to Damien, who was talking to Fredrick and Drew now.

After about a half hour of more celebrating with leftover cake from the party, Manny and Courtney arrived and dropped a chest of money in front of Silver.

"Alright guys, it's about time you all headed home so that we never see you again!" Courtney said.

Falcao rolled her eyes, "Um, rude."

Fredrick chuckled, "Oh Falcao...so annoyed so easily." Falcao glared at Fredrick and Drew, then looked back to the hosts.

Manny ignored the random argument, "Okay then, Silver! Once again, congratulations! The chest has the million dollar prize that you deserve... spend it as you need to!"

Silver smiled and opened up the chest, chuckling at the cash inside. She closed the chest, "Thanks Manny and Courtney. For everything."

The hosts smiled and looked to the ocean.

"The boat is here!" Courtney told everyone, "Off you go! It's been great having you here and being your co-host!" She walked over to Manny, who hauled Silver's money chest onto the boat and also directed the contestants onto the boat.

Once everybody was on the boat, Manny and Courtney joined the contestants, who were eager to go home. The boat started, and left the island.

"Thank goodness that this season is over!" Manny moaned as he let his feet hang over the boat, "The heat was about to kill me!"

Courtney chuckled as she kissed Manny on the lips, "It's over now! No need to complain! And aren't you going to address the audience to sign off on the season?!"

Manny chuckles, "It'll be fine. They'll see what they see and say bye to us regardless!" He closed his eyes and took a nap in Courtney's lap.

The cameras now focused on Silver, who had her arms on the handle of the chest filled with her prize. Her head felt the breeze that passed by. She felt a tap on her back. It was Christopher.

"Huh?" Silver asked as Christopher leaned to show Alice, James, and Julie looking at her, "What's up?"

"You're still gonna stay in contact with us, right? It'll be hard with us living in different places," Julie asked.

"Of course," Silver told them, "I'll always remember you and the help that you provided...I'll be in contact whenever you guys need me. You helped me, so I'll help you too." Her friends smiled as the boat disappeared and the cameras went to black.

 **...**

 **A final author's note will be in a separate chapter. It won't be much, but it'll be better than just adding something at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **POLL RESULTS:**

 **SILVER: 6 VOTES**

 **CHRISTOPHER: 5 VOTES**


	17. Final Author's Note

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **This note is just here so that it would be more proper since the season is over.**

 **...**

 **I just want to thank everybody who had an OC in this season. I couldn't have done it without the awesome OCs who were so fun to write even when I was tired or not feeling like writing.**

 **I wanted to focus on making the season be a bit friendly at the end, and I think that was accomplished in some fashion.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone reviewed or commented in every episode! It felt nice knowing that there were people who appreciated my efforts!**

 **I really am not planning on writing more fan fiction as of now since I'll be applying to college soon, but I might still read TD fanfics if I submit OCs.**

 **But really, thank you so much to anyone who read Panganib Island 2 and was patient when I wouldn't update for a week! It was great to see how my writing has grown since starting Total Drama Fan fiction :)**

 **love,**

 **sugarlover1**


End file.
